Cacería de Muérdagos
by Blutigen Lycanii
Summary: fic que esta dentro de la trama del fic "Los Espíritus de la Puerta". Diciembre 1923: un desquiciado, dos soldados y dos jovenes desesperados. Todo reunido en un solo y frío lugar. Pasen y vean. Edwin, Royai y muchas cosas más.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos. Este es mi segundo fic… bueno, de hecho es parte de mi primer fic "Los Espirítus de la Puerta", sólo que por ser una historia que me habría abarcado casi 10 o 12 capítulos más en dicho fic, decidí hacerla de manera independiente. Bien, no sabia como empezar esta historia, así que empecemos donde nos quedamos (la conversación en la cueva)

**Sobre esta historia:** Abarca la primera, segunda y parte de la tercera semana de diciembre de 1923. Gran parte de esta ocurre en Briggs. Planeaba llamarlo "Medidas extremas" o "A lo que se llega por privacidad", pero este titulo me gustó más. Ahora sí, disfruten del fic.

**Nombre:** Cacería de Muérdagos

**Género:** Aventura y comedia. Algunos capitulos pueden inluir romance, peleas, gore, ecchi, etc, etc.

**Nota:** Si desean entender mejor el trama y argumento de esta historia, lean hasta el capitulo 11 del fic de FMA "Los Espíritus de la Puerta" (es lo más recomendable gracias a las altas dosis de OOC que tiene esta historia)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen, sólo a Hiromu Arakawa.

"_you'll be there by my side__"-_pensamiento de personajes

(you may never know my devotion)- nota del autor

**(****feel my breath in the quiet night****)**- cuando un personaje escribe

(*live in vanity for ever*) - efecto de sonido.

* * *

Prólogo:

**2 de Diciembre de 1923 – Rush Valley**

-No me gustó lo que dijiste, pero lo dejaré pasar. De cualquier manera ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos?

-Muy fácil, pero primero ¿Te gustaría ir a Briggs?- le dijo con una sonrisa sádica. Jack notó esa sonrisa e inmediatamente supo a que clase de misión se refería. Sonrió pensando en el momento que había ansiado tanto desde hace casi 2 largos años.

-Dime… ¿Cuándo salgo?

Sifridus sonrió complacido. La operación "Blut und Eis" (sangre y hielo) había empezado.

**Paralelamente en Rizenbull**

"Ah… estos últimos días no han sido tan geniales como yo creía. Y pensar que muchas cosas se complicaron desde el reto de la abuela…"

**-Flashback- Rizenbull, casa de las Rockbell, 2 días después de la lluvia de estrellas fugaces, hora de la cena (8:45 PM). El menú: sopa de verduras, pollo al horno con salsa de champiñones y pudín de chocolate**

-Bien Abuela, dijiste que nos querías decir algo a mí y a Alphonse ¿De que se trata?

-Muy bien, en vista de que ahora eres mayor de edad, también eres el novio de mi nieta y el hecho que tengamos a un menor de edad aquí, he decidido devolverte esto- dijo la anciana entregándole unos papeles.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Los papeles de propiedad del terreno en donde estaba tu casa. Ahora, son tuyas y espero verla terminada para antes de Julio del siguiente año.-agregó sonriente ante el silencio total de toda la mesa.

-¿¿QUÉ?? ¿Quieres que me vaya a vivir a mi vieja casa?

-Hey, no es que desconfié de ustedes dos- dice mirando a Ed y Winry- pero les seré bien clara- y cambia su mirada por una sombría y amenazante- no quiero nada de actos indecentes ni guarradas en mi casa, en especial cuando hay un niño en formación bajo mi mismo techo- agregó refiriéndose al pequeño hijo de Rose, que sonrió inocentemente.

-Bueno, pensándolo bien, con alquimia no me demoraré…- pero es interrumpido por Rose.

-Esto… Edward, la señora Pinako pensó en eso… y quiere decirte que…

-No uses alquimia, reconstrúyela manualmente- sentenció la señora de forma implacable dejando atónito al alquimista

-¿¡¡ACASO QUIERES MATARME, VIEJA BRUJA!!?- un alicate le jaló la oreja haciendo que se calmara… bueno, de hecho, sólo le hizo sentir un dolor indescriptible- OUCH, Winry ¿De que lado estas?

-Si te pones a pensarlo, es lo más lógico: si reconstruyes tu casa con alquimia, de manera idéntica a cómo era antes de ser quemada, la gente lo sabría inmediatamente e incluso pensarían que lo hizo el mismo Edward Elric, cosa que a mi no me importaría pero a ti si ¿cierto?- Ed se calmó ante esta prueba.

-Bien- agregó Alphonse- te deseo suerte con la reconstrucción de la casa, hermano.

-Alphonse también te ayudará.- agregó Pinako

-¿¿¡QUÉ!??- pregunto el chico con pena- Pe-pero… ¿Porqué yo?

-Son hermanos, tienen que apoyarse entre si ¿no?- le dijo a Alphonse, que asintió resignadamente- Oh, por cierto Edward… has cómo Alphonse y consíguete un trabajo.

-Estoy en eso… estoy en eso…

**-Fin del Flashback-**

"Así fue: me conseguí un trabajo… De hecho, vivo de mi arte. Me empecé a dedicar a la escultura cuando me encontraba en Münich y, aquí, trato de mejorar mis habilidades. Aún así, creo que mi arte está destinada a ser incomprendida: cuando voy a vender mis esculturas de gatos, las confunden con mangostas; las de perros, con comadrejas; las de ratones, con conejos; y así hasta el colmo que creyeron que uno de los ornitorrincos, que había esculpido, era una quimera."

"Por si eso fuera poco, pienso que la relación entre mi hermano y Winry se ha puesto un poco tensa durante las últimas semanas"

**-Flashback- Rizenbull, última semana de Noviembre**

-Ah (-suspiro-) me tomó media hora convencer a esa anciana que ese pingüino no era un pollo y a la chica que me compró el águila, que no era un bonito zopilote. Después de todo ese embrollo es bueno estar en- (*sonido de vasijas quebrándose*; *sonido de objetos volando*; *golpes sordos y demás sonidos de una clásica batalla campal*)- ¿Casa? – se preguntó en voz alta a la vez que corría en dirección a la casa. Al llegar al llegar a la terraza, vio a Stephen, que observaba, desde afuera de la casa, por una de las ventanas, a la vez que comía palomitas de maíz.- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre ahí dentro?

-Una pelea.-le respondió con simpleza.- ¿Quieres?- agregó alcanzándole las palomitas.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi hermano y Winry? Ellos no deberían estar peleando _"Esto no puede estar pasando. Sacrifiqué mucho para que estos 2 pudieran estar juntos y ahora ¿empiezan a pelearse?"_

-Sí, lo están. Tranquilo Alphonse, hasta las mejores parejas se pelean.

-¿Y casi todas se persiguen con un hacha?- pregunta con el rostro desencajado.

-No, claro que ¿un hacha?... no, eso es un… Sí, tienes razón, es un hacha. Pero tranquilo, no creo que lleguen muy le… (*Sonido de hacha incrustándose contra la madera*)

-Decías… _"Oh Dios, Alá, J_e_bús; si de verdad existen ¡AYUDENME!"_- piensa el chico, viendo como todo su esfuerzo se iba al carajo.

-Bueno, me equivoqué- le responde Stephen con la pena en su rostro. Mientras tanto, en la casa, la pareja del momento protagonizaba la pelea del siglo.

-¡Eres un idiota!- le grita la chica

-¡Machona!- le responde el muchacho

-¡Minusválido malagradecido!- le dice, dejándolo sin palabras, así que arremete contra su peinado.

-¡No me gusta tu peinado!- Esto no le gusto mucho a la chica, que sacó la artillería pesada.

-¡Tú odiabas a tu padre!- le grita (N/A: Ouch, golpe bajo)

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a…!? Espera, tienes razón… ¿¡Cómo te atreves a tener la razón!?

-¡Porqué la tengo, animal!- le responde con fuerza

-¡Bestia!

-¡Alquimista desempleado!

-¡Maniática de los Automails! – luego de otras tres docenas de malos insultos, Alphonse trata de poner orden.

-Esto… ¿no creen que sería mejor calmarse y discuti…?

-¡NO TE METAS, ALPHONSE!- le gritan los 2 dejando todos los argumentos y palabras de Al, hechas polvo.

-Bu- bueno _"Demonios tengo que hacer algo para solucionar este problema o todo mi sacrificio y mi esfuerzo se van al carajo"_

**-Fin del Flashback-**

"_Y en eso estoy ahora: recuerdo que cuando estábamos visitando al señor Karl Haushofer, entre los tantos libros que nos permitió llevarnos…"_

**-Flashback (¿otra vez?)-**

-ejem, Haushofer ¿no tienes algo más que nos pueda servir?

-No estoy seguro si esto les servirá en algo- dice el hombre entregándole a Ed, un libro titulado…

-"Esoterismo y herbología mística de los pueblos nórdicos y celtas" Me temo que nosotros no creemos en esas cosas ¿verdad Al? ¿Al?

-Oh, interesante… mira hermano: aquí dice algo muy interesante sobre…

-No tenemos tiempo para eso

**-Fin del Flashback-**

"_Pero es un alivio que me acordara de esto"_- pensó el chico sacando de entre todo su equipaje el empolvado libro- _"Haber, tiene que estar por aquí… ah… mmm… Niddhog, Niffelheim… eme…. Muérdago ¡MUÉRDAGO! Bien comencemos_- luego de leer gran parte del libro, al fin pudo encontrar lo que buscaba- Jejeje… ahora no hay nadie que pueda detenerme- dice en voz alta para si mismo.

-¿Qué sucede Alphonse?- pegunta Stephen apareciendo de repente.

-Oh, nada… dime Stephen ¿Has visto alguna vez una planta como esta?- le dice mostrándole la foto de un muérdago.

-Pues, ahora que lo dices, hay una vieja leyenda en Briggs, pero…- no completa la frase, pues Alphonse lo interrumpe.

-¿Quieres hacer un viaje hacia el norte, lleno de peligro, acción y otras sensaciones extremas?

-¿Estas loco?

-O si quieres puedes quedarte a sufrir los estragos que dejan mi hermano y tu jefa.- le dice con una mirada tranquila.

-Bueno, pues… (*Explosión casera en la cocina*) ¿Cuándo salimos?

**Mientras tanto, en Ciudad Central**

Sinfjotli Lentz, se encontraba en la entrada del Cuartel de ciudad Central, cuando algo irrumpió sus pensamientos.

**-"Anoche si que ha nevado bastante"-** se escuchó en la cabeza de Sinfjotli Lentz

-Y que lo digas…- le respondió en voz alta el muchacho, aprovechando que se encontraba sólo."

**-"¿En que piensas, Sinfjotli?"-** le volvió a

-Nada realmente… es sólo que me alegra haber conseguido el titulo de Alquimista Estatal; aunque no puedo evitar sentir algo de lastima por Jane.

**-"Tranquilo, ya se le pasará". **

-Dime, Hughes…

**-"¿Sí?"**

-Un alquimista estatal debe encargarse de proteger a la población, estar al servicio del país y salvaguardar el territorio nacional ¿Verdad?

**-"Sí, supongo."**

-Bien… entonces ¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO APILANDO LA NIEVE DE LAS GRADAS DEL CUARTEL GENERAL??

**-"Cálmate, no hagas tanto alboroto, que ya espantaste al tío que vende empanadas en la puerta del cuartel."**

-Entonces que quieres que…

-Eh ¿Señor Lentz?

-¿¡QUÉ!?- responde el chico alterado.

-Eh… Sí, bueno, sólo iba a avisarle que el Comandante lo vera ahora._ "Vaya que esta loco"_

-_"Debe creer que estoy loco"_- pensó el muchacho, mientras emprendía el camino hacia la oficina de Roy Mustang, pensando en como excusarse por haber espantado al vendedor de empanadas- Buenos días, Comandante.

-Buenos días, Lentz. Toma asiento ¿Cómo han sido tus primeros meses como alquimista estatal?

-Relativamente calmados, Sr. Mi superior sólo me ha enviado a verificar supuestos movimientos de los antiparlamentaristas en ciudades cercanas a Central.

-Sí, pero te has hecho un nombre en ellas. Lo que me recuerda, tú superior es Boris ¿verdad?

-Sí, no es muy conversador que digamos.

-No lo culpo. Pero dejemos de lado su vida ¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente?- pregunto Roy, que cambio su rostro al ver los ríos de lagrimas tipo anime del chico- ¿Huh? ¿Pasó algo?

-Han sido días difíciles: Gané dinero tocando en la plaza pública, dedicándome a salvar gatos de niñitas que no podían trepar los árboles, los tejados y los postes de luz buaaaaaa…

-¿Qué? ¿No tenias dinero? Pero como alquimista estatal tienes un fondo de manutención de gastos ¿No lo sabias?

-¿Fondo de… manutención? ¿Quiere decir que he estado trabajando como mula de carga durante los últimos 5 días cuando en realidad me estaba pudriendo en plata?

-Sí… Oye ¿Estás bien?- le pregunta al verlo en el piso con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

-Sí… solo déjeme… asimilar la noticia ¿si?

-Como sea, te tengo una misión que no esta a la cutre altura de salvar gatos en los árboles.

-¿Si? ¿A donde piensa mandarme señor?- le responde recuperándose de cómo si nada

-¿A donde pienso mandarlos a ti y a tu o tus compañeros? Pensándolo bien, que sea uno solo. Después de todo, es una misión de exploración y asalto, en pocas palabras, un ataque encubierto a una de las fuentes de ingreso del GLAP.

-Ok, pero ¿Quién es mi compañero?

-No te preocupes por eso, se encontrarán en la estación del tren, en la entrada 3, de aquí a tres días.

-Ok, si eso era todo entonces…

-Ah, Sinfjotli…

-¿Sí?

-Los soldados se quejan porqué el vendedor de empanadas se ha alejado de la puerta del cuartel y dicen que es tu culpa. Así que, trata de hacerlo volver o todo el cuartel terminara patas arriba.

-No creo que puedan hacer muchos destrozos por un… (*Explosión*)

-Perdón ¿Decías algo?

-Qué lo tendrá en la puerta en una hora- dijo haciendo un saludo militar y escapándose del cuartel antes que la soldadesca lo cosiera a tiros.

**Tres días después en Rizenbull (5 de Diciembre de 1923)**

-Llegó el momento, Stephen.- dijo Alphonse muy entusiasmado- Hoy, haremos un viaje que cambiará nuestras vidas ¡Estoy seguro de ello!

-Sí, como digas…-dijo Stephen con el entusiasmo por los suelos- ¿Ese no es Edward?- Alphonse volteó: efectivamente, su hermano llegaba a despedirlos en la estación de trenes.

-Veo que ya tienen todo listo

-Sí, estaremos de vuelta antes de Navidad

-¿Navidad? ¿Qué es eso?

-Oh, verdad, no se los explicamos. Es una celebración Cristiana muy popular en Europa, que se celebra el 25 de diciembre. Alphonse te dará más detalles en el tren.

-Hermano, por cierto ¿Dónde esta Winry?

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea, ojalá no este cerca.- dice haciendo una mueca de desprecio.

-_"Esto es terrible, cada día se odian más de lo que se amaban"_- Tranquilo, hermano: juro que, cuando vuelva, sus problemas van a acabar por completo (*pitido del tren*) Oh, es nuestro tren. Nos vemos Ed, cuídate.

-Hasta luego Edward.- se despide Stephen.

-¡Adiós y que les vaya bien!- se despide Edward de ambos chicos. Apenas el tren se ha alejado un buen trecho, el alquimista de un suspiro de cansancio y emprende el camino a casa-_"fase uno: completa"_- piensa para si mismo a la vez que una sonrisa de satisfacción se forma en su cara.

**En ese momento, en Ciudad Central**

-El Comandante Mustang me dijo que tenía que esperar aquí a mi compañero.- se preguntaba Sinfjotli, el cual se encontraba vestido de civil y con una maleta en la mano.- El tren esta por salir ¿Dónde se pudo haber metido?- entre la multitud que se conglomeraba para abordar el tren pudo distinguir una cara familia- ¿Jane?- la chica, que también iba vestida de civil, al escuchar la voz que la llamaba, voltea para ver de quien se trata.

-¿Sinfjotli? _"¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿No me digas que también lo enviaron de misión?"_

-Jane, que gusto verte _"¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿No me digas que también la enviaron_ _de misión?"- _El pitido del tren los sacó de sus pensamientos- Demonios, ya es hora de partir y aún no viene.

-Y que lo digas, yo esperaba encontrarla aquí para cuando llegara.- le dice Jane a Sinfjotli- Por cierto ¿El comandante te dijo quien era tu compañero o cual era su nombre?

-No me dijo nada, sólo me dijo: "Todas las respuestas están a tu lado"

-A mi también, esto es muy raro (*pitido del tren*) Oh, no puedo seguir esperando a mi pareja.

-Lo mismo digo, debo abordar el tren.- ambos se despiden y entran por puertas diferentes. Sinfjotli va caminando por los pasillos del tren hasta la cabina que se le había asignado a él y a su compañero, el cual, según él, no había aparecido… hasta que abrió la puerta- ¿Jane?

-¿Sinfjo…? Espera un momento. – Ambos miran los camarotes que se encuentran uno al lado del otro de la cabina en la que se están y se percatan de cual era la intención de la frase de Mustang.- No me digas de que tú- dicen a la vez…

-¿Me puedes dar un minuto para gritar y preguntarme "¿por qué?" de forma desesperada?- le dice Sinfjotli

-Iba a pedirte lo mismo- le responde la chica.

Un nuevo pitido del tren, acalla los gritos de sorpresa de la Teniente y del alquimista.

**Al mismo tiempo, en algún lugar de Amestris, al sur de Central**

15 figuras humanoides saltan y corren a través de las montañas, ocultándose de la vista del mundo. El rechinar de sus articulaciones, se escuchaba bajo las capas que cubrían sus cuerpos y toscas mascaras metálicas cubrían los rostros de 14 de ellos, que se movilizaban en 4 patas. Aquel que no llevaba mascara, ante una señal de su mano logra parar a los otros, que se detienen de forma inmediata. Al hacerlo, vuelven a una posición erguida, mostrando sus 2 metros y medio de altura, superando por mucho a quien los ha detenido. Este último, se saca su capucha y mira a los alrededores.

-No esta mal: en tres días, sin descanso alguno, hemos logrado llegar cerca de Central.- dice Jack, mirando a la ciudad que esta a lo lejos.- Tendremos que bordearla y seguir adelante.- luego, mira a los que están detrás suyo y empieza a hablar para si mismo- muchachos, sé que no me objetaran nada, pero la verdad yo aún tengo necesidades humanas y no quiero seguir adelante sin haber bebido algo.- le responde una voz tranquila y seria-**"A mi tampoco si me lo preguntas, pero no podemos perder el tiempo: no te afecta ni el frío ni el hambre, así que…" –**pero le contradice una voz más relajada y maligna-** "****Sería mejor que te tomaras un descanso: el viejo Sifridus no se podrá enterar que te la has pasado de copas un día ¿no?****"**- Es un buen punto, pero, ahora que lo pienso, Archer tiene razón.- dice Jack, apoyando al primero que habló- Además, esas cosas tienen parte de la esencia de Sifridus: de alguna manera, él aún no confía en nosotros. Por último, ya podremos beber hasta morir en Briggs.-**"****Jejejeje… mucha diversión nos espera en el norte ¿eh?... jajajajaja muero por ver muchos fuegos artificiales****"- **¿Y me lo dices a mi? he estado esperando con ansias este momento. Por fin, llegó la hora en que les enseñe a esos bastardos quién soy yo ¡En marcha, muchachos! ¡A este paso llegaremos en 6 días! - le dice a los gigantes que tiene por acompañantes que empiezan de nueva cuenta la larga marcha al norte.

**Volviendo al tren de Alphonse**

El susodicho se encontraba sentado observando el paisaje junto con Stephen, que estaba más que consternado.

-Eh, Alphonse… hasta ahora no me has dicho ¿Ah que estamos yendo a Briggs?

-Oh ¿no te lo dije ?- le pregunta Alphonse

-No

-Pues veras- dice entregándole el libro de herbología- tenemos que encontrar una plantita que va a solucionar todos nuestros problemas de pareja- (*sonido de disco rayado*) medio vagón se queda con cara de ¿WTF?- ¿QUÉ? ¿¿NO HABRÁN CREIDO ESO, VERDAD?? ¡¡ESTOY HABLANDO DE LOS PROBLEMAS DE MI HERMANO!!- dijo Alphonse completamente indignado por el malentendido de los pasajeros y dando a entender que este no es un fic yaoi.

-¿Un muérdago?

-No uno: varios. Se dice que se usaba en pociones de amor, quizá funcione en esos dos ¿no crees?

-Pero Al, aquí no dice poción de amor, dice afrodi…- pero Al le quita el libro y no le deja acabar.

-Como sea, como me dijiste en casa, sabes algo de ello ¿verdad?

-Espera ¿No has oído nada de la leyenda?- el muchacho niega con la cabeza- ¿Qué clase de excursión es esta?- le pregunta, sorprendido. Al empieza a reírse de una manera nunca antes vista

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… ¿Excursión? No, mi amigo… esto no es un simple paseo. Es una cacería: una cacería de muérdagos.

* * *

Bien, con Alphonse haciendo la introducción acabamos el prólogo. El siguiente capitulo aún no lo tengo planeado, así que (dependiendo de cómo vayan las cosas en la universidad T_T) puede que me demore un poco en sacarlo. Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Cuídense, suerte, dejen reviews, Bye-bye.


	2. Cap1: Legend of the Mountain Girl

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, supongo que debo explicar muchas cosas. Para empezar, a quienes se pregunten porque he esperado casi un año para renovar este sub-fic de "Los Espiritus de la Puerta" (abreviado LEP) pues, les respondo, tenía que avanzar la trama de la mentada historia, aparte de desarrollar un poco los hechos que acontecerán aquí y como resumirlo todo en 10 capítulos (aunque estaba planeando hacerlo en 15 capitulos más cortos que en 10 capítulos largos, que creo que sería más conveniente); segundo y no menos importante ¿Qué ha sido con LEP? Pues, y sé que a muchos no les gustará esto, cometí un lapsus: el capitulo que se viene es el más, y lo repito con mayúsculas para que se entienda la magnitud, MÁS largo que haya podido escribir en estos casi 3 años que llevo escribiéndola (espero que sea de su agrado… cuando lo suba, por supuesto XD). Y tercero... no, nada de tercero, les dejo de una vez el capitulo 1.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen, sólo a Hiromu Arakawa.

"Urla il tuono_"-_pensamiento de personajes

(Al mio lamento eroico)- nota del autor

**(sorte…)**- cuando un personaje escribe

(*Consuma la realta*) - efecto de sonido.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Legend of the Mountain Girl

**Rizenbull, una media hora de después de que Alphonse y Stephen se fueran a Briggs**

Edward emprendía el largo camino de regreso a la casa de las Rockbell. Empezó por salir de la estación y ahora llevaba caminando un buen trecho del camino en solitario.

-Es más solitario de lo que pensé sin Alphonse cerca.- una voz surge detrás de él ante su queja…

-¿Tan rápido te arrepientes de mandar a tu hermano lejos de casa?- le pregunta Winry, con una sonrisa, cosa que le sorprendió.

-¿Qué carajos se supone que haces a… (*Golpe sordo con una llave de tuercas*) ¡Auch! ¿Ahora que hice? ¿No se supone que estábamos peleados?

-¿No se supone que era tu "brillante" idea FINGIR que estábamos peleados para que Alphonse se fuera de viaje y nos dejara en paz? Dicho sea de paso se divertía en algún lugar en vez de quedarse aquí aburriéndose.

-Bueno, pues… Sí.

-Bien, no veo la necesidad de seguir fingiendo ¿no crees?- le dice a su novio. El muchacho le va a responder, pero decide mantenerse callado, a la vez que la chica le ofrece un paraguas.- parece que va a llover…

-Sí… el cielo se está nublando…- le respondió a la vez que abría el paraguas.- Espero que ahora sí tengamos tiempo para nosotros.

-¿Crees que Al se divierta?

-Por supuesto, el siempre se las arregla para pasarla bien.- le respondió el mayor de los Elric, a la vez que las primeras gotas de una copiosa lluvia empezaban a caer. No sabia cuanta razón tenía con respecto a Alphonse… y cuanto se equivocaba con respecto a él y a su novia.

**Región de Briggs – Pueblo de Deep White Mountain (pueblo ficticio, no existe en el manga ni en el anime) **** luego de 5 aburridos días de viaje… **

-(*bostezo*) ¡Al fin llegamos! – dice Stephen, con cansancio.

-Stephen

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que el pueblo donde crecen los muérdagos es justamente el pueblo límite con Drachma?

-Bueno, técnicamente no lo es: La frontera con Drachma, queda al otro lado de esta inmensa cordillera.

-La White Doombringher (blanca portadora de perdición), siempre la vi por fotos, pero nunca imagine verla en persona.- dijo el muchacho con su vista enfocada en la Cordillera que se extendía al final del largo valle, que ahora se encontraba cubierto de nieve.- Y ¿Dónde crecen los muérdagos?

-Allí- dijo Stephen, señalando a la montaña más alta de la cordillera. Era tan alta, que hasta las nubes pasaban por la mitad de la montaña, impidiendo ver su cima. Alphonse, se quedó desencajado.

-¿Bromeas verdad?

-No. Y si quieres, le preguntamos a los pobladores y verás que es verdad.- dijo tomando sus maletas y marchando hacia el pueblo. Seguido por Al, en cuya mente una aclaración aparecía…

_-"Es__to va ha ser más difícil de lo que pensé"_

**A unos días de distancia, en un tren Central-Rizenbull-"n" pueblos ****y ciudades del norte- Briggs**

Luego de haberse pasado los 4 primeros días del viaje en tren sin dirigirse palabra alguna (y cuando lo hacían, eran palabras con cierto desconcierto o frases como "y… esta frío el clima ¿verdad?") Sinfjotli decidió romper el silencio… con la misma frase…

-Y… esta frío el…

-Ya te dije que sí ¿Qué nuestros diálogos no pueden ser otra cosa diferente del clima?

-De acuerdo, no quería ser tan grosero pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-_"¿A eso le llamas ser grosero?"_ ¿Pues que más? Estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que pueda, después de todo, esta misión es muy peligrosa para un novato.- dice la chica a modo de burla.

-¿Un… novato? Soy un alquimista estatal

-Sin ninguna idea de que es la vida militar, que parece tener doble personalidad y apenas esta conciente de su situación financiera.

-**"Describió tu situación actual sin siquiera conocerte… Es buena, muy buena" **_"Cállate"_ Mmm… no voy a negarlo; es más, realmente aprecio que estés aquí.

-¿De veras?

-No. Francamente, me parece que me hablas con algo de resentimiento por haber pasado el examen de alquimista ¿Me equivoco?

-Pe-pero por supuesto q-que sí ¿Cómo me enojaría yo por eso?

-Claro, y yo tengo tres pulmones. Además, creo que me estas ocultando algo.

-N-no claro que no…- la chica mira su dedo meñique y distingue un pequeño brillo rodeando en su uña, pero no le da mayor importancia.

-…

-En serio.

-De acuerdo, confiaré en ti. Por cierto ¿Qué hora es?

-¿Tú reloj de plata?

-En mi maleta, entre toda mi ropa ¿Tú tienes un reloj a la mano?

-Sí, espera un minuto…- ella saca el reloj de su bolsillo y al hacerlo una carta se resbala de este hasta los pies del alquimista.

-Hey, se te cayó esto… Espera… ¡esto esta a mi nombre!

-Ah, espera, pu-puedo explicarlo. T-te la iba a dar en…- pero el chico empezó a leer la carta y no paró hasta terminarla, para enseguida poner una expresión de "¿Por qué carajos me pasan estas cosas a mí?".- _"Ya me jodí"-_ pensó la chica.

**Volviendo a Briggs****… Hora exacta: 7:45 PM**

Caminando entre las calles de la ciudad, iban los recién llegados, que aún no se acostumbraban al frío extremo de la ciudad. Esta ciudad, no poseía una historia muy interesante… por lo menos hasta hace unos años:

-¿Dices que esta ciudad fue la primera en ser invadida durante la guerra con Drachma?

-Sí, por lo que escuché, quedó reducida a cenizas y escombros. Me sorprende que la hayan reconstruido tan rápido.- dijo Stephen al ver un plano de la ciudad, el cual era muy grande. Alphonse, que más le importaba encontrar refugio contra ese frío infernal, le llamó la atención preguntando:

-¿Cuántas posadas hemos visitado? ¿Cinco?

-Ocho…-recalcó Stephen- tranquilo, muy pronto habremos llegado a la posada de un amigo de la familia.

-¿Tienes conocidos?

-Toda mi infancia la pase en el norte, junto con mi hermano. Unos 5 años antes que empezará la guerra nos mudamos a la capital de la región y en plena guerra nos mudamos a Rizenbull. Pero eso te lo cuento más tarde, mira: hemos llegado.- dice el muchacho señalándole una posada de dos pisos, aparentemente larga pues abarcaba casi media cuadra. La posada era de estilo antiguo, hecha de gruesos troncos y sus cimientos estaban sobre grandes rocas, las ventanas del primer piso que apuntaban hacía la calle eran amplias, por lo que se podía deducir eran de la sala de estar. Al lado de la segunda puerta, las ventanas eran más pequeñas pues el espacio correspondía al restaurante y taberna del lugar. A Alphonse le pareció un lugar muy acogedor.- Adelante, Al- dijo Stephen abriendo la puerta. Alphonse entró a la acogedora sala de estar en la cual había 5 sillones y una pequeña mesa que rodeaban ordenadamente una chimenea. En la recepción se encontraba una chica pelirroja, que dijo con mucha alegría y una gran sonrisa:

-¡Bienvenidos sean a "The Inn of the Sleeping Lion"! Soy su recepcionista...

-¡Anais! ¿Pero que haces aquí?- preguntó Stephen sumamente sorprendido.

-Ara, Ara… Pero si es Stephen Lloyd, no sabia que vendrías aquí ¿Y con quien has venido?- pregunta con una sonrisa picara que se convierte en una cara de sorpresa al ver Alphonse- ¡Oh, no puede ser! ¿Cuándo fue que tu te- te cambiaste d-de…? ¡AH! ¿Ahora que le diré a Elsie?- Stephen se irritó ante la errónea (y rarísima) idea que se hizo su amiga y le asestó un golpe en la testa para que volviera a razonar.- ¡Ouch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Cómo que "por qué"?- le pregunta irritado, desprendiéndose un aura maligna alrededor suyo y con unas notables ganas de arrancarle esa sonrisa de la cara. La chica, al parecer, entendió el mensaje.- Bien, ahora que dejaste de alucinar ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eh, bueno, es una larga historia y…. (*Llanto exagerado tipo anime*) ¡Waaa! Es terrible, sólo vinimos aquí a pasar una temporada pero perdí mi billetera y hemos estado trabajando por 3 semanas aquí para pagar nuestra deuda.

-Este es el negocio de un amigo de mi familia.

-Entonces ¿Podrías hablar con él sobre nuestra deuda?

-Ni muerto, no me puedo meter en problemas de pago.- le respondió directamente, dejando a la chica en shock- En fin ¿tienes 2 habitaciones?

-Tengo una con 2 camas.- le dice con lágrimas estilo anime en la cara.

-Nos servirá, muchas gracias. Oh, por cierto, los presento: Anais, él es…

-Alderich Eirich, mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita…

-Anais Fabre, seré su recepcionista… durante los siguientes 7 días. Sí usted desea, puede descansar en esta sala de estar o puede ir a tomar algo a la taberna, cruzando aquella puerta- dice señalándole una puerta al lado de recepción.

-Bueno, creo que iré a beber algo… después de dejar las cosas en la habitación, claro está.

-No hay problema, alguien se encargará de eso. Vayan nomás y relájense, que el viaje debió ser muy fatigoso.- el muchacho hace caso y atraviesa la puerta. Al entrar a la taberna encuentra un ambiente agradable y calido, mezclado con el olor al alcohol y a la leña quemándose en la chimenea. Varias figuras de hombres bebiendo o comiendo se reflejaban por las tenues luces de las lámparas a gas del lugar, siendo lo único raro una gruesa puerta de acero, cerrada en la pared al fondo de la habitación.

-Que agradable.- se dijo para si mismo Alphonse. Entonces, una voz calmada llamó su atención.

-¿Desean tomar algo señores?- preguntaba una señorita, técnicamente idéntica la recepcionista.

-Wow, debe ser muy hábil para llevar tan rápido nuestras maletas y volver en menos de lo que canta un gallo para atender la taberna.

-Te equivocas Alphonse, ella no es Anais…- dijo Stephen, para luego mirar a la chica.- Hola Elsie ¿Cómo has estado?- la chica pareció reparar en la presencia del segundo invitado.

-Ah… Bien, sin ninguna complicación… tu… ¿Cómo has estado?...

-No me quejó, sólo me arrastraron hasta aquí.- dijo mirando de reojo a su acompañante. La chica, que por un momento parecía perderse en sus pensamientos, volvió a su labor.

-¿Desean beber o comer algo?

-A mi dame lo que esta comiendo el sujeto de allá y ¿Qué vas a pedir, Al?

-Ahora no tengo hambre, sólo dame un chocolate caliente.- la chica se dirige anota y se dirige a la cocina. Alphonse aprovecha para señalarle a su acompañante- Parece que se conocen muy bien ¿eh?

-Pe-pero claro, nos conocemos desde hace buen tiempo, no hay nada de raro en eso.

-¿Pero no viste la forma en que te miraba y te hablaba? No será que nos has estado ocultando tu relación con esta señorita ¿verdad?- preguntó a modo de broma.

-¿Qué se supone que insinúas?

-Está bien, está bien, no diré nada. Mira, ya vuelve.- efectivamente, la chica volvía con las ordenes de ambos jóvenes.- gracias…Elsie ¿verdad? Un gusto, soy Alderich Eirich, amigo de Stephen.

-Elsie Fabre, gracias por cuidar de Steve…

-Supongo que tampoco eres de aquí.

-Exacto…

-Oh, rayos… sabes, esperaba que alguien me pudiera decir acerca de una planta, no sé si has oído hablar de ella…

-Si lo que desea es saber acerca del folklore local, entonces…- la joven le señala a un hombre de edad mediana, algo desarreglado, pero de imponente figura, que se encontraba sentado al fondo de la barra...- aquel es uno de los expertos en el tema, para hablando de historias todo el tiempo… siempre y cuando le paguen una ronda.

-Cervezas por información... no es un mal trato. Los dejó un momento ¿de acuerdo?- el muchacho se levanta de su asiento y se dirige al hombre. Cuando se encuentra a menos de 10 centímetros del sujeto, este voltea lentamente su torva mirada y le pregunta con frialdad

-Ya te han dicho cual es mi cuota ¿verdad?- ante la iniciativa del hombre, Alphonse sonríe.

**De vuelta en el tren**

-Sinfjotli… ¡SINFJOTLI! ¡No puedes estar enfadado todo el día!- le reclama Jane a su superior… quien se enteró de su cargo de responsabilidad frente a la chica hacía apenas unas cuantas horas.- ¡Está bien, lamento no haberte dicho desde un principio que eras mi superior!... Ábreme por favor, ya empieza a hacer frío…- adentro del recinto asignado a ambos militares, Sinfjotli se encontraba recostado, releyendo la carta por vigésimo octava vez…

**-****"Estimado Sinfjotli Lentz… tengo el agrado de blablablabla felicitarlo por blablablabla... en fin, el motivo de esta misiva es para comunicarle que, de ahora en adelante, cae bajo tus hombros la responsabilidad de un escuadrón. Sin embargo, dado el carácter secreto de esta misión, sólo podrás prescindir de la señorita Fallwind, quien te acompañará en TODAS tus misiones. Ya reservé sus habitaciones en la posada "The Inn of the Sleeping Lion" en la calle blablabla de Deep White Mountain blablablabla Que tengas un buen viaje. Atte. Comandante Supremo Roy Mustang."**- "Rayos… con el resentimiento que me tiene Jane, mi vida en el ejercito será insoportable… además ¿Por qué me ocultaba esta carta sino para que no me enterara que soy su superior? Seguro que quería hacerse pasar como líder de la misión por ser la que más experiencia tiene… como sea, se jodío, por esa forma de pensar no pienso abrirle hasta que lleguemos a Briggs." (*resonar de tripas*) Rayos…

-Sabes, tendrás que salir para comer ¿verdad?- le dice Jane con cierta ironía, pero sin perder el tono de arrepentimiento. El alquimista, viendo que no puede librarse de su estómago, abre la puerta y mira a la chica que esta sentada en el frío suelo del corredor del vagón.

-Vamos a comer y hablemos de esto.

-Claro… Maestro.- Sinfjotli se quedó paralizado al escuchar como se refería hacia él la chica.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-El Comandante adjunto una Post Data.-le dice la muchacha entregándole un pequeño papel en el que se leía **"PD: a partir de ahora, serás el maestro de alquimia de la Srta. Fallwind. Espero que así puedan limar sus asperezas y se lleven bien"**. El muchacho se vuelve a meter a la habitación ante la nueva revelación de la chica, empezando otra cómica discusión.

-¿Cómo se supone que deba empezar a llevarme bien contigo si siempre me ocultas algo?- le preguntó el joven apoyado en la puerta, encogido y cogiendo sus rodillas.

-Perdóname maestro, fue un lapsus de mi parte, pero sí te lo iba a mencionar en el almuerzo.

-No almorzaré ¡Me quedaré aquí y moriré de hambre! ¡Haré huelga de hambre por la insensibilidad de mi compañera!

-Pero, maestro…

-No me llames maestro _"Me haces sentir viejo…"_

-¡Maestroooooooo!

-_"Matenme…"_- imploró a quien sea para que lo sacará de esa situación.

**Volviendo a Briggs**

Alphonse hablaba animadamente con el señor, que ya iba en el 5to vaso de cerveza, mientras que el muchacho apenas había acabado el primero. Le dijo que se llamaba Lengvenis Vojteh Bernardiston, descendiente de Drachmatas y Amestritas. Era divorciado y desde que acabó la guerra con Drachma gozaba de una pensión por haber servido en la resistencia a la ocupación del pueblo.

-Así que quieres saber acerca de esa planta ¿eh? Pues estás de suerte que yo pasara por aquí: sé todas las leyendas de este lugar, ya te he contado algunas pero aquí empieza la mejor parte.- el muchacho agudizó los oídos (la parte narrada a continuación, es pura ficción y no es la verdadera historia de Drachma, sino tan sólo una versión creada por quien escribe: sí hay alguien que tiene derecho a escribir la verdadera historia de Drachma, es únicamente Hiromu Arakawa): ya le habían hablado de la migración que hubo de Drachma a Amestris por cuestiones de una guerra de sucesión en dicho reino. Le había hablado de las 3 dinastías que habían regido en Drachma desde hacía tiempos inmemorables, desde que el reino no era más que tribus divididas hasta que se transformó en el Estado unificado que destruyó parte del norte de Amestris.- La leyenda se forja durante el reinado de Treniotas Varnas (será eso de 495 años antes de esta historia): En ese periodo, diversas regiones y voivodatos empiezan a rebelarse al régimen cada vez más absolutista de la dinastía Varnida. Algunas tribus del sur de Drachma, para escapar de los ataques de sus vecinos, atravesaron las montañas y llegan hasta la región de Briggs, la cual en ese momento no se consideraba tierra Amestrita sino hasta pasados unos meses, en los que Amestris colonizó los territorios. Los Drachmatas recién llegados, hartos de guerras y conflictos, decidieron quedarse y cooperar con los trabajos de colonización de los Amestritas. De esta manera, los pobladores Amestritas de esta zona de la región de Briggs, se juntaron con los Drachmatas, relacionándose en todas las formas imaginables.

-Así que desde ese tiempo hay sangre de Drachma en Amestris. Interesante… prosiga…

-Así pasaron años, hasta la caída del sucesor de Treniotas, Gediminas IV Varnas y, al poco tiempo, un mensajero del nuevo rey, Kálmán II, pidió a los Drachmatas que volvieran a su nación. Así, varios lo hicieron, algunos con lágrimas en los ojos pues tenían que tomar caminos distintos al de sus seres queridos y amigos Amestritas. Una de esas personas, fue la joven de 17 años Lygmante Endriukaitis, una curandera, además de presunta hechicera, experta en pociones y alquimia.- Alphonse reaccionó ante esta parte.

-¿Alquimia? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Ella era Drachamata y sabía alquimia? Supongo que la aprendió aquí ¿verdad?

-No exactamente.- le dijo el hombre restándole importancia- Ella estaba enamorada de un joven Amestrita y este, pese a que la relación con una posible hechicera era considerada herejía, le correspondía con igual pasión.- Alphonse recordó que su hermano le contó acerca de las épocas de Dante y Hohenheim: acerca de un reflejo del Cristianismo del otro mundo (nuestro mundo) y también acerca de las cacerías de brujas. Decidió seguir escuchando. - La noche antes de partir, Lygmante le prometió que se separaría de la caravana de los suyos y lo esperaría en el claro de los abedules que se encontraba en medio de la White Doombringer. Allí, ella le esperó inútilmente: el plan había sido escuchado por un vecino que, tras avisarle al pueblo entero y a los cazadores de brujas, lo apresaron, lo enjuiciaron y lo quemaron en la hoguera junto a toda su familia. Ella lo espero con unas pocas provisiones que le duraron un mes; en ese lapso de tiempo, ella cuidó los abedules y los pinos del claro y empezó a notar como los muérdagos empezaban a crecer en ellos. Pasado el mes las provisiones se agotaron y su corazón iba desfalleciendo temiendo que él la haya olvidado. Nadie sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo sin comer, lo que sí se sabe, es que ella sigue esperando a su amor, pese a que ya han pasado casi 500 años desde ese día. Se dice que todo aquel que va al claro de los abedules, será atraído por una bella joven de blanco que lo pone a prueba, y si no es el hombre que ella busca, entonces el infortunado muere de una manera horrible.- el viejo acabó la historia y miró al muchacho, cuyos ojos se sólo se enfocaban en el segundo vaso de cerveza que estaba tomando, en cuyas burbujas se podía ver el crepitar del fuego de las lámparas a gas.

-Ya veo… pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con los muérdagos?

-Mucho: sólo crecen en el Claro de los Abedules, en una de las partes más escarpadas del "_Giant Blue_".

-¿Cómo pueden crecer abedules allí?

-Al parecer los plantaron los ancestros de ella. Como ya te dije, la familia Endriukaitis tenía conocimientos de Alquimia Drachmata, una variante derivada de nuestra alquimia. La diferencia entre ambas, es que mientras aquí lo hacemos entrando en contacto directo con los objetos o compuestos que queremos transmutar, allí necesitan un intermediario.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-No lo recuerdo muy bien, por lo que mejor no te doy detalles.

-Una cosa más: si nadie puede ir a recoger muérdagos, entonces ¿Cómo es que llegan aquí?

-Es cierto, por eso los hombres no pueden ser recolectores de muérdagos, pero eso no es un obstáculo para las mujeres; aunque antes también los hombres podían ejercer esa labor.

-¿De veras?- el viejo asintió.

-Sabes, antes la leyenda tenía un agregado para todos los recolectores: cuando se encontraran en el claro de los abedules, sólo tendrían que darle buenas noticias a Lygmante y nunca mencionarle el destino de su amante. Todo fue bien, hasta hace casi 250 años que a una joven, que había ido con su marido, se le escapó el relato. Como resultado, el esposo de la muchacha se desmayó inmediatamente y, cuando logró salir de la montaña, se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto. Los médicos trataron de establecer cuando murió y dedujeron que fue a los pocos minutos de desmayarse. Otras mujeres fueron con sus maridos y obtuvieron resultados iguales. Desde entonces, sólo van mujeres a recoger las Lygmanitas.

-¿Lygmanitas?

-Así se las llama a veces (N/A: también se ficción, este nombre no se aplica a nuestra realidad). Entre las tradiciones que la rodean, está el de besar a la mujer que se encuentra bajo ella, siempre y cuando no se hayan visto en mucho tiempo: es una pequeña alegoría a la pareja a "La Chica de la Montaña" y a su amante. También dicen que es excelente para crear medicinas, jugos y hasta afrodisíacos… aunque también escuche que existe una receta perdida para hacer un laxante con ellos.

-Interesante…- de súbito, la puerta de metal se abre y salen una treintena de hombres y mujeres, riendo, charlando y sosteniendo instrumentos musicales, jarras y vasos de cerveza. Todos ocupan las mesas vacías de la gran taberna y empiezan a platicar animadamente.- ¿Pero que…?

-Ah, ya terminó la pelea…- un muchacho se acerca al viejo. Su edad sería aproximadamente unos 16 años.- Hey, Sergei ¿Qué me traes?

-Tu dinero viejo, esta vez te forraste…- le dice entregándole un saco de billetes al anciano.- Maldito viejo ¿Cómo es que le aciertas a los ganadores?

-Experiencia, mocoso. Algo que te falta a ti, además de respeto por tus mayores. Ahora vete.- el muchacho hace lo que le ordena el viejo y desaparece.- Sergei Owen, parte de la nueva generación. Apropósito ¿Para que quieres saber todo esto?

-Quiero ir por muérdagos al "_Blue Giant_".- el viejo y todos lo presentes escupen sus bebidas al escuchar eso.- ¿Qué?

-¿Acaso quieres morir, hijo? Primer lugar, ya estamos fuera de temporada: los muérdagos se han recogido hace 1 mes, cuando están ya para madurar y se les tiene aquí hasta que terminan de madurar para luego hacer las medicinas con ellos. Aparte, exista el fantasma de la bruja o no, el frío en esta época es infernal, morirás cuando llegues a la mitad de la montaña ¿Qué es lo que pretendes conseguir?

-Para empezar, no creo en leyendas ni mitos, por una simple razón: Soy alquimista, creo en factores y hechos. Además, necesito esos muérdagos en edad madura, tienen razón, pero necesito que su maduración se haya dado en la planta huésped, es decir, en el árbol, pues quiero crear una nueva pócima. Gracias por sus concejos, señor, pero no me detendré hasta acabar con esta misión.- exclama el muchacho a toda la taberna, que lo miran como si se tratase de un loco. Entonces, al momento de levantarse de su asiento, le pisa la cola al casi imperceptible gato negro de la taberna, quien sale disparado, salta hacía la primera mesa con la que se cruza, donde se encuentra una joven que comía tranquilamente, quien, al ver al gato venir, gritó espantada y terminó botando al animal para un lado y a su plato de Espaguetis con salsa de carne sobre la nuca de un hombre fornido, quien se levantó con una expresión muy poco…está bien, lo admito: una expresión nada amistosa.

-¿Quién fue el gracioso?- preguntó con voz firme. Todos se quedaron mirando a la chica, quien no sabía a cual de todos los extraños que la miraban debía mirar. El hombre pareció extrañado. Alphonse no entiende a que viene todo eso.

-Hey ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le susurra al viejo

-Cosa de descendientes de Drachmatas: Cuando un extranjero o un compatriota, del mismo estrato social, le arroja alimentos a otro es una ofensa grave y se recurre a un "Duelo de Honor".

-¿En que consiste?

-Lucha cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que uno caiga, pero sólo si la ofensa fue hecha por un hombre. Si la agresora es mujer y se dañó a un hombre Drachmata no pasa de que la mujer le pague un almuerzo, a menos que la agresión se justifique… pero si el daño es hacía un extranjero… bueno… es algo más personal.- Alphonse siente como la culpa se apodera de su cuerpo, pues sabe que la culpa es realmente suya. El alquimista, sabe que debe hacer algo, entonces se percata que el hombre le dirigió la palabra a la chica

-Sabes que nuestras familias se rigen por nuestras tradiciones en estos casos ¿verdad?- ella asiente con miedo en su rostro. El hombre le va a poner una mano al hombro de la chica, cuando Alphonse se pone en medio de ambos.- ¿Eh?

-Fue mi culpa, yo pisé al gato negro, por eso ella te lanzó el plato de tallarines.- el hombre se muestra sorprendido ante la confesión.- Si vas a cobrar tu deuda de honor, que sea conmigo y no con ella.- todos se quedan sorprendidos ante el desafió. Anais aparece entonces al lado de Alphonse.- ¡Agh! ¿De donde apareciste? ¿Anais?- pregunta el muchacho al verla fingir un llanto desesperado.

-Que noble gesto Alderich Eidrich: Nunca había visto que un completo extraño y un verdadero enclenque como tú, tuviera las agallas para enfrentarse al campeón regional y 6to lugar a nivel nacional de box, Valerian Salamon Petrov, sólo para que esta chica no deba lavar la chaqueta favorita del campeón.- Alphonse siente como que algo no cuadra.

-Esto… ¿Me disculpan?- va donde el anciano y le pregunta.- ¿Qué significa esto?

-Bueno, son tradiciones antiguas, de hace casi 7 siglos, ya casi nadie las respeta…ah, pero espera, hay una que sí se obedece: cuando el agresor es un familiar, entonces sólo se debe pagar por los daños causados.- Alphonse vuelve donde la chica y le pregunta.

-Tu… eres… ¿familia de él?- la chica asiente.- ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?

-Es que yo…- la chica no puede responder, ya que Anais, quien ahora viste una camisa blanca a rayas negras y una minifalda, corbata michi, chaleco y zapatos negros, se para entre los dos.

-Excelente señores ¡Que los contendientes pasen a la sala de duelos! ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¡Tacaños, abstenerse!- la gente pone un "¡RA!" en el cielo y empiezan a pasar por la puerta de metal. Un semi inconsciente Alphonse y Valerian son jalados allí por Anais.

-Buena suerte muchacho, fue un placer conocerte.- el viejo ve como la puerta se cierra y le dice al Sergei.- Apuéstale 900 cens a Petrov, es la opción segura.

Alphonse mira el lugar al que lo están arrastrando: un enorme cuadrilátero, solamente iluminado por un reflector en la parte superior de este.

-"_Madre mía… espérame allá donde estés_"- pensó el muchacho, quien es seguido por una turba dispuesta a ver la carnicería, entre ellos, Stephen Lloyd.

**A Algunos días de distancia de allí**

Jack y los autómatas estaban se habían detenido para que el primero descanse.

-Pensar que hace poco menos de 5 horas hemos pasado por Rizenbull. Saben muchachos, pudimos habernos detenido allí les hubiera dado a "alguien" de comer.- les dice Jack a sus acompañantes, quienes solo responden con un gruñido.- Sin embargo, no puedo perder el tiempo con minucias. Empieza a sentirse frío, señal que el clima está cambiando.- dice el muchacho, levantándose y mirando a las criaturas.- Allá a donde vamos, tendrán mucho que comer.

**Mientras tanto, en Rizenbull**

-(*Estornudo*)- Winry se frotaba la nariz luego del gran estornudo que dio.

-Salud. Al parecer la lluvia te ha afectado.

-Eso o alguien está hablando mal de mí.- le dijo a la vez que le alcanzaba una taza de té.

-Gracias.- le dice a la vez que toma de la taza.- No sabes que reconfortante es esto… digo, cualquiera que trabaja el doble por el hecho que su hermano no está...- agregó el cansado alquimista.

-La verdad, puedo imaginármelo, pero no en tus términos.

-Aún no logro entender ¿Cómo fue que la vieja se enteró que nuestras peleas eran fingidas y que mi plan original era hacer que Alphonse saliera de Rizenbull?- la mencionada mujer aparece tras el alquimista, con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro por el calificativo que le dio el muchacho.- ¡Agh!

-¿Será porque eres un pésimo actor? Aunque sabes, parece que también eres de los que van por el masoquismo: nunca te había visto resistir tantos golpes como esos.- le dice sentándose al lado de ambos.

-¡Cállate, vieja! Los dos hemos estado fingiendo que peleábamos, era obvio que Winry no iba a golpearme con toda su fuerza ¿Verdad, Winry?

-Pues… jeje… verás Ed, es curioso pero yo… la verdad…- Edward puso una cara de desconcierto que hubiera hecho reír a más de la mitad del país.

-¡WINRY! Entonces, tú de verdad me estabas intentando matar…- la chica miró al cielo y empezó a silbar.- ¿Y… y lo del hacha… entonces tú…?- la chica entendió que era hora de la retirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Rose? ¿Quieres que te ayude a cocinar? ¡Ya voy!- gritó la chica para emprender la graciosa huida.

-¡Espera! ¡No huyas! ¡Exijo una explicación!- sin embargo, la chica desapareció dentro de la casa, no sin antes dar un estornudo.

-Salud.- gritó Pinako.- Ah, jóvenes… tan llenos de energía…- le dice a Edward mientras aspira una última bocanada de la pipa.- En fin, mañana igual que hoy Ed: harás tu parte y la de Alphonse en la reconstrucción de tu casa, es decir, trabajaras desde las 8 AM hasta las 5 PM, con descanso desde el medio día hasta la 1 de la tarde.- el muchacho protestó.

-Eso es explotación laboral.- la mujer volteó, mostrando una mirada aterradora al joven.

-Es eso o que le diga a Alphonse de tu "brillante" plan…- Edward ni se inmutó, pues ahora le daba igual que su hermano se enterara.- o rebajarte otra media hora de descanso.- Edward, tras pensarlo un rato…

-Mañana acabaré los cimientos.- admitió derrotado el alquimista.

-Excelente. Entonces, vayamos a comer.- finalizó la mujer, a la vez que entraba con el derrotado alquimista a la casa.

**En algún lugar del Norte:**

Un joven de cabellos claros y mirada fría se encontraba sentado sobre una roca, mirando el helado paisaje que se cernía sobre sí… era algo fascinante para él, pero lo que más le gustaba, era la imagen de aquella gran montaña que coronaba esa cordillera iluminada por la luz de la luna, aquella tan alta que hasta las nubes le llegaban apenas a la mitad de su gran altura. Entonces, un hombre sale de entre unos arbustos cerca aquella montaña y le hace señas, las cuales ignora. Tras un buen momento haciendo señas como un idiota, el hombre de unos 37 años, contextura robusta pero no gorda, cabello negro y ojos color miel, se planta en frente del joven de, al parecer, unos 20 años.

-¿No puedes entender acaso un "entra a la puta base" ni aunque te lo digan en señas?

-Tus señas más me recordaban a uno de esos monos de las montañas que cazamos para comer.- el hombre se aguanta de darle un golpe a su colega: de nada serviría.

-Como digas. Entra de una vez, Malakías.- el citado se para y mira una última vez la montaña.

-Será una larga noche…

* * *

En fin, eso es todo. La verdad, fue algo incomodo escribir esto ahora, pero las ideas se me vinieron justo ahora (en plena semana de finales TwT… otra razón por la que demoraré en LEP). En fin, más conveniente me parece avanzar esto hasta que se me venga una buena idea para acabar el capitulo de LEP, pero de una u otra manera quisiera acabarlo para antes de fin de año. Como sea, espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Aquí les dejo unos spoilers, que seguro les indican cual será el nombre del siguiente capitulo.

-"¿Por qué a mi?" Edward Elric

-"Aún así… ¿Por qué a mi?"- Sinfjotli Lentz

-"Sé que parece fuera de contexto, pero…Warum zu mir!"- Alphonse Elric AKA "Alderich Eidrich"

-"Bien… solo me queda preguntar… ¿Por qué a mi?"- Jack Hagen

Intrigante ¿Verdad? Nos vemos, y ojalá sea así, en Diciembre. Bye-bye.


	3. Cap2: Why to me?

¡Hola! ¿Como han pasado las fiestas? Espero que bien. Pues, me temo que no podré traerles el siguiente capítulo de LEP sino hasta el siguiente año (Enero) ¿La razón?... bien, sólo diré que soy nuevo en hacer y describir cierto tipo de escenas (y eso que he visto películas y mangas con contenido parecido) así que demoro precisamente por eso. En fin, ahora a lo que vengo: entregarles este pedazo de capítulo por el que he estado amaneciéndome los últimos cuatro días, espero que les guste y que pasen un feliz año nuevo. Disfrútenlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen, sólo a Hiromu Arakawa.

"All this time_"-_pensamiento de personajes

(I've been waiting)- nota del autor

**(for someone)**- cuando un personaje escribe

(*Or something to guide me*) - efecto de sonido.

Capitulo 2: Why to me?

**Deep White Mountain- 11 de Diciembre de 1923-**

La turba avanzaba lentamente, arrastrando a los contendientes hasta el cuadrilátero. Valerian Petrov, quien había logrado librarse del agarre de los fanáticos, se había subido por su cuenta al cuadrilátero y se despojó de su abrigo y su camisa, quedando sólo en pantalones y botas: su musculoso y amplio torso era fruto de varios años de entrenamiento, y la fuerza que denotaban sus brazos se distinguía con cada movimiento de estos. Por su parte, Alphonse Elric, quien seguía shockeado por el hecho de haberse metido en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cuyas posibilidades de ganar eran de millones a cuatro, sólo balbuceaba retazos de palabras incomprensibles para todos…

-Warum, mein liebe got? Ich war ein gut kind… (¿Por qué, mi amado Dios? Yo era un buen chico...) - tan perdido estaba, que fueron los espectadores quienes lo subieron al cuadrilátero y le sacaron el abrigo, la camisa y el chaleco que cubrían su torso, dejando ver los bíceps y pectorales tonificados por los entrenamientos, además de una contextura más delgada que fornida. Ante tal vista, la gente pudo entender que no se trataba de un simple enclenque, pero aún así no dejaban de sentir pena por el muchacho. El mismo Petrov le dijo…

-Debo admitir que tienes potencial, pareces un joven fuerte y de buen porte… pero ¿Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto, Eirich?- Alphonse salio por un momento de sus sopor.

-"_Por supuesto que no, tan sólo quisiera irme a la cama…"_ ¿Eh? ¿Ah?... Ah, claro, no veo porque… ¡Hey! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Cuándo fue que me sacaron la camisa? Mire Sr. Petrov, yo no soy un luchador profesional como usted, de hecho…- pero Anais no lo dejó continuar.

-Excelente, porque ustedes no van a pelear con las reglas del Box.

-¿No?

-Para nada…- la chica coge un micrófono que colgaba del techo y grita a todo pulmón.- ¡BIENVENIDO TODO EL MUNDO! ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, HOY TENEMOS EL HONOR DE PRESENTAR UN CLASICO DE ERHLAIC POLOK!- la gente grita al escuchar eso y Alphonse solo puede confundirse.

-¿Erhlaic Polok?

-Es idioma de una de las tribus de Drachma, de los Kazokai del sur para ser precisos (idioma inventado por el autor sin relación a la obra de H. Arakawa): significa "Duelo de Honor".

-Oh… ya veo.- respondió el muchacho mientras la chica seguía hablando

-…EL DUELO SERÁ DE TECNICA DE COMBATE LIBRE! Y AQUÍ ESTÁN LOS CONTRINCANTES: En esta esquina siendo una leyenda del box a nivel nacional y local, con un peso de 110 kilos de músculos, EL CAMPEÓN, "EL ROMPE-COLUMNAS DE BRIGGS" ¡VALERIAAAAAAAAAAAAN PETROV!...- la gente estalla en ovaciones y aplausos ante el aludido.- Y el retador: Venido desde- la chica le susurra al muchacho.- ¿de donde vienes?

-Rizenbull…

-RIZENBULL, dispuesto a llegar hasta la cima del _Giant Blue_ y enfrentarse a una muerte segura a manos del espíritu de Lygmante Endriukaitis… pero terminó arriesgando su vida para salvar el honor de la bella Rosamund Stepanova- dice señalando a la chica que inició todo el lío, quien se sonroja ante el comentario de la recepcionista.- contra el de su primo lejano. Con ustedes, el retador, el… el…- la chica pareció trabarse por un momento, pero luego de dudar un poco, soltó la idea que le rondaba por la cabeza.- ¡EL LOCO DE LOS MUERDAGOS! ¡ALDERIIIIIIIIIICH EIRICH!- Un clamor en la multitud de espectadores se levantó pero, a diferencia del caso de Valerian en que todo fue ovaciones y vivas, en el del Elric fue una mezcla de ovaciones, burlas, insultos y plegarias para que una vida tan joven se pierda. Alphonse pudo distinguir entre la multitud a Stephen:

-¡Hey, Steve! No te quedes ahí parado y haz algo

-Ya lo hice: te aposté 1200 cens a que ganabas y, como todo el mundo apuesta en tu contra, si gano nos forraremos más de lo que ya estamos.

-¿¡Qué! ¿Y que harás si perdemos?

-…

-…

-… Tranquilo, confío en ti.

-¡STEPHEN!

-Lo siento, no puedo parar la pelea, tan sólo tendrás que…- pero es interrumpido nuevamente por Anais.

-Y AHORA, el método de pelea será, a pedido del público ¡LUCHAAAAAA LIBREEEEE!

-¿Lucha libre?

-Ya sabes, sin reglas, sin contenerse, sin nada: eres libre de pelear como tú quieras… Ahora ¡QUE EMPIECEEEEEEE EL COMBATEEEEEE!- Petrov se lanzó hacía el muchacho, impulsando una patada con sus dos piernas la cual fue esquivada por Alphonse a una velocidad impresionante.

-_"Rayos… no es pesado y lento pese a la gran cantidad de masa muscular que posee…"_ Eso estuvo cerca.

-Me siento impresionado, realmente eres muy rápido. Algo me dice que no la tendré tan fácil como creía. Aún así…- el hombre hace un amague, intentando hacer que el muchacho crea que conectará un izquierdazo contra su estómago, pero su verdadera intención era estamparle el puño derecho en la cara, cosa que casi logra de no ser por un bloqueo rápido del Elric, quien le dirigió una patada hacía el esternón. Pero, el pie del muchacho fue detenido por la enorme mano del rival.- Nada mal, pero esto está hecho.- acto seguido, lo coge de la pantorrilla, lo levanta del suelo por sobre su espalda y lo tira con una fuerza impresionante contra las tablas de la arena.- la gente ovaciona al luchador, quien mira a su joven rival tirado en el suelo, mientras Stephen empieza a rezar por su dinero y Rosamund se arrepiente de su ailurofobia (miedo a los gatos).- Eso será…- pero no termina de decir su frase lapidaria pues su rival, impulsado por las manos sobre las que aterrizó, le lanza la misma patada voladora con la que Petrov comenzó la pelea, impactando de lleno en el abdomen del luchador profesional.- Huagg…- la multitud mira callada como una de las máximas figuras del deporte más popular del norte es golpeado por un turista aficionado, cuyos pies rebotan sobre los abdominales de su rival y le permiten caer de pie sobre la arena para, acto seguido, dar una voltereta en el aire y caer tratando de aplastar con el pie a su rival, el cual logra recuperar el aliento para evadir el golpe y salvarse del K.O.- ¿Pero que rayos eres tú?- el muchacho lo mira con una expresión poco amigable y le responde de manera desganada.

-Sólo un viajero que busca un puñado de puñeteros muérdagos y que acaba de perder su paciencia.

-Lo lamento, creo que te subestime.- le expresa el hombre.- prometo que, a partir de ahora, lucharé en serio.- agregó a la vez que hacía tronar sus dedos.- espero que estés listo.- entonces el hombre se lanza sobre las ligas del cuadrilátero y sale propulsado sobre el muchacho, quien logra evadir su cuerpo, mas no el brazo del hombre, aunque fácilmente se libra del agarre e intenta, ahora que está a la espalda de Valerian, lanzar un golpe contundente al cuello. Pero, cuando va a realizar su movimiento, Petrov voltea más rápido y prepara un puñetazo que debería impactar en alguna parte del pecho del Elric. Antes del inminente impacto, un pensamiento recorre por la cabeza de Alphonse…

_-"Sé que parece fuera de contexto, pero…"_- medio segundo antes de que el puño de Valerian Petrov se incrustara en su pectoral izquierdo, Alphonse soltó en voz alta.-…Warum zu mir! (¿Por qué a mí?)

**-15 minutos después de la escena anterior, en algún lugar cerca del Norte de Amestris (Casi a la altura de la ciudad de Briggs)-**

Un joven miraba agobiado a sus 14 "acompañantes": cuatro de ellos parecieron sucumbir ante, lo que parecía ser, inanición. Un desconcertado Jack Hagen, se tomo de los pelos, buscando una endemoniada explicación para este suceso.

-De verdad, esto si que es raro: Sayer y Sifridus me dijeron que entre los efectos secundarios que pueden sufrir estas cosas están escozor en los codos, locura temporal e incluso ignición espontanea, pero nunca inanición. **"¿Qué tiene que ver el escozor en los codos?"**-Ni idea, al parecer dijo que era algo de por la aleación o cosas por el estilo.**-"****¿Porqué no hablas con Sifridus?****"- **Kimbley… ¿Estás demente? ¿Cómo sería posible que yo, que me encuentro a más de 5000 km de distancia de la base en Dublith, pueda comunicarme con él?- **"****¿Olvidas que estás cosas están psionicamente unidas a Sifridus? Sólo sácales la "materia viva" de sus carcazas y usa tu imaginación****"- **Jack miró escéptico los "cadáveres" de los autómatas y procedió a abrirlos: dentro de ellos se encontraba la materia referida, la cual continuaba retorciéndose dentro de la coraza de la criatura. _"Ahora entiendo porque lo de "materia viva""_ Bueno, he hecho cosas más asquerosas en mi vida.- prepara sus manos y arranca de cada uno de los cuatro caídos su núcleo principal._-"piensa Jack ¿como puede un sujeto como yo comunicarse a través de algo como esto y con una conexión psiónica-inalámbrica con su jefe? Espera… vi eso donde una adivina, esa la de la bola de cristal..." _Jack concentra la materia en la palma de su mano y empieza a darle forma esférica.- Excelente, esto está hecho.- finalmente el muchacho tiene en sus manos una esfera negra, tan oscura y brillante como la obsidiana. Acto seguido, cierra los ojos y piensa.- _"¡Hey! ¡Jefe! ¿Estás ahí?"_- el joven no recibe respuesta, por lo que se enoja y cambia sus pensamientos-_ "Oye miserable explotador de mierda ¿Acaso crees que estoy de humor para tus juegos, pedazo de imbécil? RESPONDE DE UNA PU…"_

_-__**"Te escuche, muchacho insolente"**_

_-"¡Genial! En verdad funciona. Sabes, si pudiéramos adaptar esto a pequeños dispositivos de telefonía portátil a lo mejor nos forraríamos."_

_**-"Cierto ¿No? Lastima que quiero conquistar el mundo, no forrarme con él… En fin ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Ya acabaste con todos?"**_

_-"O sí, por supuesto. Es más, ahora mismo me estoy comiendo sus tripas y sus hígados."_

_**-"Que delicia, tráeme un par ¿Te parece?" **_

_-"Era sarcasmo. NO, no he podido matar a nadie porque estos autómatas se están muriendo de inanición"_

_**-"¿Les diste de comer?"**_

_-"Se comieron 14 corderos, pastores incluidos, lo cual debería bastar para que lleguen hasta Drachma. Pero parece que aún así mueren."_

_**-"Dame un momento"**_- una música (el himno de la alegría de Beethoven) empieza a sonar mientras Jack espera. Tras cinco minutos escuchando esa melodía, Sifridus vuelve a contestar.-_**"Volví…"**_

_-"Sabes, deberías considerar lo de la telefonía inalámbrica…"_

_**-"Callate y escucha: Sayer me dijo que era de esperarse que esas cuatro unidades murieran ya que su aleación estaba hecha con metal común, mientras que los otros 10 están hechos con aleaciones resistentes al frío… bueno, por lo menos algunas partes…"**_

_-"Eso explica porque nos retrasamos tanto… Espera ¿Qué quieres decir con "algunas partes"?"_

_**-"Sabes que no andamos bien de presupuesto, Jack. Nuestros materiales no son los mejores y Sayer dijo que sólo ha podido trabajar con lo que hay a la mano. Aseguró que sí llegarán a Briggs, pero me dijo que puede que 2 o 4 más tengan una que otra avería que bajará su rendimiento"**__- _Jack queda shokeado por la declaración.-_**Pero supongo que no habrá problema, después de todo, eres un Athanatoi ¿no?... Si no tienes más que preguntar, entonces, adiós y buena suerte."**_- Jack iba a replicar pero no le da tiempo. Aún así, frente a la bola de "materia viva" que se dispersa en la atmósfera al haber terminado su periodo de vida, el muchacho lanza su queja antes de continuar con su camino, el cual le tomará algo de un día..

-Bien… solo me queda preguntar… ¿Porqué a mi?

**4 minutos después de la discusión de Sifridus y Jack, en el pueblo de Deep White Mountain**

El cuadrilátero era un crisol de sangre, sudor y saliva de ambos contrincantes. La gente derrochaba preocupación, algunos por sus apuestas, otros por los luchadores. Quienes veían a Alphonse sentían pena, pues su cuerpo ahora estaba amoratado y maltrecho: milagrosamente había sobrevivido a un suplex y había frustrado otros dos, había recibido un "splash mountain", un "crossarmed concrete slam" y por poco se salvo del legendario "Moonsault" de Petrov, mientras que este había recibido patadas y codazos del joven en diversas zonas del rostro y torso. En un principio, muchos creyeron que los golpes de Petrov, por ser más brutales y estéticamente fuertes, causaban mayor daño que los de Alphonse a su rival. Sin embargo, los golpes propinados por el muchacho habían causado en el luchador profesional un dolor tan insoportable que le costaba respirar a este.

-En artes marciales, los golpes no necesitan ser fuertes ni la persona tiene que serlo éticamente para causar daño… tanto tú, como varios aquí, han omitido ese detalle.

-Cosa que no volveré a hacer, creeme. Realmente ha sido un placer pelear contra ti, pero va siendo hora que esto acabe.- Petrov se lanza sobre el rival, no usando esta vez técnicas de lo que conocemos como wrestling en nuestro mundo, sino con tácticas de, lo que aquí llamamos, Sambo (arte marcial ruso… si lo buscan en youtube usualmente les van a salir como realizar llaves básicas. Valerian, en este caso, no las usa, sino más bien hace algo parecido a lo del personaje de Tekken 5, Sergei Dragunov-aunque, personalmente, pienso que los golpes de Dragunov más se parecen a Krab Magá, pero bueno no importa.-). El luchador empieza repartiendo brutales ganchos al estomago y cara del joven, los cuales pueden ser pobremente contenidos por Alphonse, quien recibe uno que otro de los golpes. En uno de los desesperados intentos por devolverle el ataque al hombre, el alquimista logró darle algunos golpes en los brazos, pero no logró más que aumentar la fuerza de los golpes del profesional. Al desalmado ataque se le agrega una patada al estomago que hizo que muchos de los espectadores se sobresaltara y que uno que otro hiciera el amague de subir al escenario para salvar al muchacho de morir por hemorragias internas.- Este estilo de pelea lo aprendí de un Drachmata con el que solía entrenar. Llegué a perfeccionar la técnica y ahora soy un maestro en ello.- Alphonse no respondió: tras la patada que lo mandó volando hasta las ligas del cuadrilátero, el joven no hacía ni un solo movimiento. Anais, viendo el estado de Al, planeó parar el encuentro y dar por ganador a Petrov, pero, entonces, Alphonse reacciona.

-Sabes… sería excelente si me la enseñaras… después de vencerte, claro está.- Entonces, Valerian coge a Alphonse de la cabeza y las piernas y lo carga sobre sus hombros: la gente sabe que es lo que viene, el legendario "neckbreaker" de Petrov. "El chico está muerto", murmuraron muchos. Rosamund empezaba a soltar lágrimas de culpa y preocupación, pues sabía que el destino del joven estaba sellado. Pocos salían bien parados de la técnica rompe cuellos de Valerian. Stephen, quien no conocía la fama de Valerian pero sí entendía que eso iba a acabar mal, gritó para parar el encuentro, pero su voz fue ahogada entre las de la multitud y las de la música que inundaba el lugar (pongámosle lo que aquí conocemos como "Moondance" de Nightwish).

-Sientete honrado, te derrotaré con mi mejor técnica: El rompe cuellos.- le dijo Valerian a la vez que empezaba a ejercer fuerza sobre ambos extremos del joven. Alphonse empezaba a sentir como sus músculos se estiraban. Sabía que la tecnica iba a ser más dolorosa, pero no quería quedarse a averiguar como acabaría.

-Supongo que… tendré que probar a la suerte.- entonces Alphonse forma una cuña con sus dedos índice, medio y pulgar, y golpea al medio de la mano de Petrov, allí donde hay nervios: al ejercer presión sobre estos, transmiten una carga eléctrica que duermen otros nervios del brazo y dejan el brazo derecho del luchador, totalmente, inutilizado.

-¿Pero qué…?- Alphonse no da tiempo para explicaciones: rapidamente, coge a Petrov del cuello y le lanza un terrible rodillazo en medio de la columna. Un crujido terrible sale del cuerpo del guerrero y, tras lanzar un alarido, cae desmayado en el suelo.-_ "Backbreaker"-_ piensa el hombre antes de caer desmayado. Todo el mundo ha quedado callado, la música cesó. Nadie puede entender como es que el campeón nacional, Valerian Petrov, fue vencido por un simple forastero, era tan ridículo como que a Dios lo bajará del cielo un simple mortal. El silencio es destruido por Anais, quien sujeta el brazo del magullado ganador y clama a viva voz…

-¡EL GANADORRRRRRRR! ¡EL LOCO DE LOS MUÉRDAGOS! ¡ALDERIIIIIIIICH EIRICH!- todo el lugar rugió en vítores al nuevo campeón, quien sólo podía mirar con incredulidad al público. La música volvió a resonar en el ambiente y el dinero de las apuestas fue a parar a Stephen y otros tres afortunados que le apostaron al muchacho.- Debo admitirlo, amigo: fue el mejor Backbreaker que he visto en todos estos años.- el joven mira a la réferi y sonríe antes de caer desmayado sobre el cuadrilátero. Antes de desmayarse, juró ver a una silueta femenina subir al escenario para intentar frenar la caída del muchacho y luego una suplica de ayuda desesperada.

**En ese mismo momento, en Rizenbull**

Edward Elric se encontraba descansando en su pieza de la casa de su amiga de la infancia, ahora novia. Se encontraba contemplando las estrellas tras la ventana, mirando como brillaban en aquel infinito cielo negro y azul. La habitación oscura, iluminada únicamente por las estrellas, sólo estaba ocupada por él y sus pensamientos… eso era hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.- la chica entró a donde se encontraba el joven y lo vio tan absorto en sus pensamientos que estuvo un buen tiempo mirándolo sin decir nada.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Ver lo que te sucede, pareces muy distante hoy día.

-¿Distante? Yo diría cansado. Sabes, de haber sabido que al mandar a Alphonse lejos del pueblo para tener nuestro espacio la vieja me pondría a trabajar a tiempo completo en la construcción de la casa, hubiera sido yo quien se hubiera largado de casa.- la chica lo mira con cierta duda.

-¿Te hubieras ido?

-Contigo, por supuesto.

-Eso me gusta más. Si no lo decías, te hubiera molido la cabeza a golpes por querer dejarme aquí otra vez.- la chica lanza un estornudo muy fuerte.- Rayos, parece que la lluvia me afecto considerablemente.

-Eso o muchas personas están hablando mal de ti.

-Ninguna tanto como tú.

-Exacto ¿Qué? Oye, yo no hablo mal de ti, es solo que…- la chica se sienta sobre la cama y se sujeta la frente.- O-oye ¿De verás estás bien?

-¿Ah? Oh, sí, por supuesto. Es sólo que he estado descansando demasiado y como he estado acostumbrada a trabajar mucho…- El muchacho la coge de los hombros y pone su frente contra la de su novia.- Pe-pero ¿Qué estas…?

-Estas ardiendo Winry.

-Te dije que estoy bien, no es necesario que te preocupes.

-Estás loca, si te pones a trabajar ahora, además de crear un esperpento de automail vas a terminar por atornillarte algún dedo.

-Pero, tengo trabajo y…

-Querida, no eres una chica de acero, si te exiges demasiado acabaras peor.- el chico se levanta de la cama.- Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación.

-Esta bien, yo puedo ¡hey!...- Edward la toma en brazos y la lleva hasta su habitación.

-Supongo que con eso será suficiente.- dice dejándola en su cama.

-¿¡Como que suficiente! ¿Acaso nunca sabes como tratar a un enfermo?

-Creí que decías que estabas bien.

-Bueno, tú dices que estoy enferma así que deberías tratarme como tal ¿no?- Edward da un suspiro y hace a un lado las mantas de la cama de la chica. En el proceso, puede distinguir el pijama de una sola pieza de la chica. Él la mira, sonrojado.- Te puedo ayudar con eso ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Sí… digo, no. Bueno, pues… la verdad es que… temo ir…

-¿Muy rápido? ¿De que estás hablando? Sólo quiero que me ayudes a vestirme.

-ESE es el problema: No es que sea mi intención, pero no crees que tu cuerpo es demasiado tentador como para… bueno, solamente desvestirlo.

-Tengo confianza en tu resistencia y fuerza de voluntad ¿verdad?- le dice su novia a la vez que se quita su pantalón ante la mirada atónita de Edward. Tras dejarlo doblado, pasa a quitarse la blusa para revelar sus bien formados pechos, libres de algún bra que los cubra. Winry, para no incomodar a su novio, se voltea cubriéndose los pezones.- Hazlo cuando lo creas conveniente.

-Enseguida, ni que fuéramos a hacerlo.- Ed se da cuenta que para lograrlo la chica tiene que levantar los brazos.- Eh… si fueras tan amable de levantar tus…- la chica hace caso y su novio procede a vestirla con la prenda. Todo va bien, hasta que unode los nudillos del muchacho rozan con los pezones de Winry, haciendo que esta se trate de cubrir dicha zona y termina aprisionando los brazos de Edward entre los suyos. El alquimista suelta la prenda y queda abrazando a la chica por la cintura. Ella voltea a mirarlo y se encuentra con la mirada sorprendida de su novio.- _"Fuerza de voluntad… fuerza de voluntad… la fuerza de voluntad… se puede ir a la mismisima…"_- Edward cede ante la tentativa mirada de aquellos ojos azules y aproxima sus labios hacia los de la chica. Ambos empiezan un apasionado beso, el cual continúan sobre la cama de Winry... las lenguas de ambos empiezan a moverse dentro de sus bocas, despertando en ellos necesidades que, la chica sabe,no deberían satisfacer ahora por el estado en que se encuentra esta. Pero no puede parar, en lo profundo de su ser sabe que sólo desea al hombre con el que se esta besando en ese momento. Edward no planea parar, esa idea está lejos de su mente e incluso se podría decir que no existe, pero, aunque va en contra de sus deseos, Winry lo detiene.- ¿Sucede algo?

-Me siento muy cansada para continuar… no lo malinterpretes… estoy enferma y yo no quiero hacer que te enfermes por mi culpa…- ella tiene razón, él podría quedar resfriado por su culpa… y lo que es peor, la vieja lo mandaría a cama y luego lo sobre explotaría con la excusa de que debe horas de trabajo. Otra cosa que le dolía, quizás lo que más lamentaba, era no poder gozar de ese hermoso cuerpo que poseía su novia.

-¿Por qué a mi?- se preguntó el muchacho a la vez que se sentaba sobre la cama de la chica; esta lo cogió de los hombros y lo invito a echarse en el colchón. Allí, ella se aferró al brazo del alquimista.

-Esa pregunta ¿fue porque te sientes sexualmente frustrado o por qué pensaste en que la abuela te hará trabajar el doble si te enfermas?

-Por ambas.- la chica se ríe ante la respuesta.-No te rías de las desgracias de otros.

-Jejejeje… de hecho, me reía de esa cara tuya que pones cuando te irritas: es muy graciosa.

-Sí, sí… solamente duérmete, quie…- entonces se da cuenta de que su novia se ha quedado dormida, aún aferrada a su brazo.- Bien, supongo que tendré que encargarme de cuidarla mientras esté así.

**4 Días después, en la estación de trenes de Deep White Mountain (5:37 PM)**

El tren que había partido de Ciudad Central hacía aquel pueblo en el extremo del mundo por fin había llegado a su destino. Los dos militares vestidos de civiles cuya historia venimos siguiendo por fin llegaron a su destino final.

-Oh, al fin estamos aquí.- dice Jane con cierta nostalgia.

-Así que esto es Deep White Mountain… hace un frío endemoniado.- se quejó Sinfjotli.- Me cuesta creer que una organización criminal use un lugar como este como base secreta.

-Créalo, maestro. Aquí muchas cosas pueden ser sorprendentes.

-En fin, supongo que se nos ha asignado un lugar donde dormir ¿verdad?

-Sí, una posada llamada "The Inn of the Sleeping Lion". Suena acogedora ¿no crees?

-Seguro debe serla. En fin, tu ve a reclamar nuestras habitaciones y yo me encontraré con nuestra informante ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Sabes donde encontrarla?

-Claro, aquí tengo la dirección.

-¿Estás al tanto de todo el caso?

-Leí todos los folios del caso, mamá.

-¿Perdón?

-No, nada. Iré encontrar a la mujer, nos vemos.- la muchacha se sujeta las cejas: su superior sigue molesto por el intrincado del tren.

-No es una falta muy grave el ocultarle información. Seguro que me perdona antes de que acabe el día.- la chica suspira de resignación.- Pero el también debería entender: es difícil para una adaptarse a que alguien que no se había rajado el alma trabajando ni participando en una guerra como yo, tenga que ponerse bajo las ordenes de un sujeto raro que tiene superpoderes y un genio impresionante en Alquimia que, de la noche a la mañana, se ha convertido en alquimista estatal. Es decir ¿Acaso está mal sentirme frustrada por eso?- dice todo esto en voz alta, como si estuviera hablándose a si misma, lo cual hace que todos los transeúntes la miren raro. Tras caminar unas varias cuadras, termina por llegar al dichoso local y grande es su sorpresa cuando logra reconocer a Anais en el puesto de recepcionista.- ¿Anais? ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

-Oh, Jane, que gusto me da verte- apenas termina de saludarla, la recepcionista se arroja a los pies de la soldado y le ruega.- ¿Tienes algunos cens que puedas prestarme? ¿Porfavoooooor?

-No, lo siento.- la chica se aleja de los pies de su amiga.- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

-Estaba de vacaciones y ahora estoy aquí de recepcionista hasta pagar mi deuda. También están Uther y Elsie aquí.

-Vaya gran lío en que los has metido.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que fue mi culpa?- Jane la mira como diciendo "No me hagas decirlo".- pues déjame decirte que… ¡Sí!¡YO PERDÍ MI BILLETERA CON EL DINERO! Buaaaaaaaa

-Ok, ok… no te pongas así Anais, seguro ya te debe faltar poco.

-Pues… eso no es verdad precisamente…

-Como sea, estoy buscando la habitación que nos reservaron.

-Oh, sí, la 237, el dueño del local nos dijo que estaba reservada para uso de personal militar. Raro ¿No crees? Este lugar es frontera con Drachma y sin embargo no tenemos un acuartelamiento fuerte.- expresó la joven al momento en que le entrega la llave.

-Ya lo creo. En fin, me voy a duchar y descansaré un rato ¿A que hora sirven la cena?

-Desde las 7 hasta las 9, pero trata de venir temprano, que los otros clientes se cogen las mejores presas.- la mujer sube con sus maletas mientras escucha la recomendación de Anais. Su habitación era la última al fondo de un largo pasillo. En su camino al cuarto que le fue asignado casi se tropieza con una preocupada chica de cabellos castaños claros y ojos de un color violeta oscuro. Esta, tras disculparse por casi tropezarse con ella, entra apresuradamente a una habitación, donde empieza a hablar con alguien. Jane no le dio importancia, así que siguió de frente hasta entrar a su habitación. Grande fue su sorpresa al hallar una cama de dos plazas.

-Seguramente debe ser un hotel de lujo para que cada habitación separada tenga camas de dos plazas. Que va, me daré un baño.- acto seguido, la Teniente entra al baño para dejar correr el agua en la bañera.

En aquel preciso instante, Sinfjotli Lentz volvía de su pequeño encuentro con una dama de unos 30 años, de aspecto frío pero trato amable, cabello castaño-cobrizo y ojos verdes. Aún recordaba su presentación y sus palabras

**-Flashback- hace aproximadamente 40 minutos**

-Usted debe ser el Sr. Lentz. Mucho gusto, me llamo Bridget Raeder, aunque sería más preferentemente que me llame "B".

-Sinfjotli Lentz. Apropósito ¿Por qué los aliases?

-Sospecho que aún me tienen en la mira. Ya sabe, cuando una es desertor nunca está demás ser precavida: para mí, las paredes y techos tienen oídos, señor Lentz.

-Ya veo. Bueno, dígame… "B" ¿Qué información puedes aportar a nuestra causa?

-Demasiada, quizás más de la que pueda imaginar, Sr. Lentz.- la mujer le entrega un folio al muchacho, el cual está cargado de información acerca de los gastos de la organización.- Todas estás cuentas fueron realizadas por el mismo contador general del GLAP, Kaspar Julien Sorel. Como puedes ver, han obtenido una buena cantidad de fondos hasta que acabó la guerra.

-¿Pero porque durante y antes de que acabara la guerra?

-El país era un caos y, además, el mejor método para obtener ganancias del GLAP siempre fue… bueno, mejor te lo digo cuando esté tu compañero presente: es mejor discutir esto entre todos los implicados.- la mujer se levanta dispuesta a irse, el muchacho la imita.

-Realmente, es increíble ¿Cuál era tu relación con el GLAP?

-Fui encargada de liderar algunos grupos guerrilleros aquí, pero decidí rendirme y convertirme al bando nacional cuando vi que sólo traía más sufrimiento a quienes ya habían sufrido demasiado.

-¿Y que te impulsó a hacer eso? Ya sabes, unirte al GLAP- la mujer, quien ya le daba la espalda al muchacho, voltea la cabeza y le dice, sonriendo…

-Algunas mujeres hacemos locuras cuando estamos enamoradas…- dicho esto, sale de la cafetería donde se habían reunido.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Así que tenía a un novio terrorista ¿Habrá sido ese tal Julien Sorel?

-**"¿Por qué lo dices?"**

_**-"**__De donde vengo, un sujeto escribió una obra cuyo protagonista tenía el mismo nombre: era un sujeto realmente hermoso pero con una ambición sin igual." _

-**"¿Y como terminó?"**

_- "Creo que muere ejecutado. De cualquier forma, la información que nos dio Bridget es incompleta."_

-**"Cierto: tuvo un novio en la organización, fue terrorista… a lo mejor te puede decir cual era la talla de saco del líder ¿Cómo harás que lo diga todo?"**

_**-"**__Ni idea, nos pidieron investigar y desmantelar esta sección en el norte, no toda la organización. Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy cansado y quiero llegar al hotel para tomarme un baño."_

-**"Hace días que lo necesitas"**

_-"ja…ja…ja…- que gracioso"_- el alquimista sigue caminando hasta llegar al lugar que le asignaron a él y a su compañera para descansar.- _"Supongo que Jane ya habrá llegado. Tal vez esté descansando."_

-**"Seguramente. Oye ¿Y ya vas a perdonarla?"**- el joven frunce el ceño-**"Oh, vamos: solamente te oculto información que hacía que tu te le impusieras jerárquicamente hablando, nada malo ni que lamentar"**- Sinfjotli soltó un suspiro y respondió mentalmente.

-_"Sí, ahora que lo pienso tienes razón. He sido muy infantil con esta cuestión y creo que debería parar todo esto… en cuanto me haya dado un baño."_- Entonces el hombre entra en el hotel y se sorprende al encontrar a Uther en el puesto de recepcionista

-**(Oh, hola Sinfjotli, vaya sorpresa verte aquí.)**

-Yo soy el que debería decir eso ¿Qué haces aquí?

**-(No es de sorprender tu pregunta. Trabajamos aquí hasta pagar nuestras deudas por la estancia.)**

-¿En que lió los ha metido Anais? No, mejor no me lo digas, no quiero que me descuartice. Tengo una reserva ¿Me puedes decir cual es mi habitación?- el joven saca el libro de reservaciones y tras revisarlo, le escribe…

-**(Creo que es la habitación 237, es la única con reserva castrense)**

-Excelente, en un momento debe llegar un soldado con el resto de nuestro equipaje, me avisas cuando llegue ¿De acuerdo?- Uther asiente y Sinfjotli sube hacía la habitación. El alquimista va caminando a lo largo del corredor, hasta que por fin llega a la dichosa habitación. Paralelamente, Anais, quien había ido al baño y dejado a Uther en su puesto, volvió y le preguntó al mismo:

-¿Ha llegado algún cliente?

-**(Llegó Sinfjotli preguntando por la habitación que reservó el ejercito. Le di la única que era la 237) **

-¿¡Sinfjotli!¿¡237! Oh, no…- la chica sube a todo lo que pueden sus piernas las 23 gradas de las escaleras y atraviesa medio corredor, pero no llega a tiempo para salvar a su amigo: El muchacho abrió la puerta, pero no pasó del marco de esta pues, en la cama de dos plazas de la estancia, pudo contemplar a su aprendiz, que al escuchar el ruido del cerrojo solo pudo atinar a cubrirse los pechos sin llegar a salvar de la vista de su maestro ni sus piernas ni las bragas que vestía. La chica sintió un terrible rubor en sus mejillas y unas cuantas lágrimas de vergüenza se asomaron sobre sus ojos. Sinfjotli solo podía ver maravillado el cuerpo de su compañera, sin poder moverse ya sea por el miedo a ella o por no querer perderse el espectáculo. Las lágrimas de la chica lo devolvieron a la realidad y más aún lo hizo el grito de vergüenza y el golpe que le dirigió con la diestra mientras con la zurda tapaba sus pezones. Mientras veía el puño dirigirse hacía su cara, se le cruzo un pensamiento por la cabeza.

-_"Rayos… justo ahora que pensaba entablar la paz con ella. Bueno, no me quejo por esto, de hecho, esta situación cualquiera la envidiaría…Pero aún así, yo no me siento feliz… aún así me siento culpable… Pero…"_- lo último se le escapó entre murmullos antes de que el puño impactara contra su boca.- …Aún así… ¿Por qué a mi?

**En ese mismo instante, en Ciudad Central**

El Comandante Supremo Roy Mustang, revisaba unos cuantos papeles en el pequeño estudio de su casa. Su esposa, quien estaba de descanso médico debido a su embarazo, le llevaba una taza de café cuando su marido se dio una palmada en la cabeza.

-Ocurrió algo con la reserva de habitaciones para agentes especiales ¿verdad?- el hombre asintió con pesadez- Lo sabia.- respondió casi mecánicamente la mujer.- ¿Quiénes fueron las victimas esta vez?

-Robinson Marks, tendrá que pagar dos habitaciones para uno en Youswell; mientras que Sinfjotli Lentz y Jane Fallwind tendrán que dormir en la misma habitación.

-Eso es un problema ¿No crees?

-¿Dormir con una chica inteligente y con un cuerpo espectacular? No, no lo creo.

-Será como tu dices… pero acuérdate que también fue Lentz quien le ganó el puesto, a lo mejor ALGUIEN tendrá que dormir en el sofá o en la bañera ¿No crees?- tras pensarlo detenidamente, Roy responde…

-Vaya problema en que lo he metido al muchacho.

-Te dejaré unas mantas en el sofá.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué a mí?

-Supongo que no soy lo suficientemente inteligente y mi cuerpo ya no es TAN espectacular ¿No?

-Eh…. Bueno… verás… como te lo explico…- el hombre miró a su esposa embarazada de 6 meses: la barriga le había crecido considerablemente, su estado de ánimo, si bien ahora estaba calmada, a veces se tornaba sumamente irritable.-Eh… bueno… lo que yo quería decir… es que… yo… …. Iré por mis cosas al sofá.- dijo abatidamente, a la vez que dejaba los papeles, le aceptaba el café a su esposa y salía del cuarto. La mujer miró a su marido con curiosidad: no comprendía como es que él no podía entender una broma como esa.

-Ah… ese hombre nunca cambia… por lo menos espero un comentario con más tacto para nuestro aniversario.- dijo mirando sonrientemente un pequeño calendario sobre el escritorio de su esposo, que tenía marcado el 25 de diciembre. Tan solo faltaban 14 días.

En fin, eso fue todo. Ya expliqué cual es mi situación con LEP, espero que sepan comprender. Lamento profundamente no haberles entregado aquel capitulo como el último del año, así que por lo menos será el de este sub-fic ¿Que les puedo decir? Van 2 años y algo desde que empecé Los Espíritus de la Puerta y algo de un año medio desde que empecé este fic basado en el mismo, me estoy haciendo viejo XDDD. Da igual, como ya dije, no me retiraré hasta haber acabado ambos trabajos (de preferencia acabarlas este año que empezamos pues tengo un par de proyectos en los que quisiera dedicarles más tiempo). Bueno, no los aburriré con más detalles, les deseo un feliz año nuevo, empiécenlo de la mejor forma posible y recíbanlo con regocijo y energías positivas. Cuídense, les deseo lo mejor y les dejo unos spoilers. Bye-bye.

-"¿¡Un error! ¿Acaso no entiende que fue lo que pasamos por ese simple error?"- Sinfjotli Lentz

-"Puedes intentarlo tú sólo… sí quieres morir a mitad de camino, claro."- Rosamund Stepanova

-"¿Has venido a vengarte?"- Malakías Mandorf

-"Si no hay otra salida… entonces la tomaré"- Alphonse Elric.


	4. Cap3: BLWWI

¡Hola! Por fin, tras un mes de retiro y luego de terminar mis exámenes finales, estoy de vuelta. En fin, seré breve y les dejo con este corto capitulo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa

"Podrás creer que ganarás_"-_pensamiento de personajes

(Que todo pasará, que vivirás por siempre)- nota del autor

**(Pero, debes creer)**- cuando un personaje escribe

(*Que solo depende de ti*) - efecto de sonido.

* * *

**Cap3: Bitter Last Words in the White Immensity**

Roy Mustang se encontraba ya en el sofá de su casa, abrigado por una gruesa manta y apoyada su cabeza en una almohada, esperando el momento de dormirse, cuando recibió una llamada.

-_"Debe ser alguna de las secretarias… la mandaré al demonio…"_ Hola, sabes… ahora no estoy con ánimos de atender estos…

-Usted no, pero creame que espero una paga extra por todos los problemas que me ha acarreado.

-¿Lentz? ¿Q-qué fue lo que paso?

-Nada, Comandante: un puño en la mandíbula inferior de parte de mi compañera por verla en cueros.

-Lo siento, es mi culpa: fue un error y…

-¿¡Un error! ¿Acaso no entiende que fue lo que pasamos por ese simple error?- gritó Sinfjotli Lentz en medio del lugar, tanto que hubiera despertado a uno o más de los comensales.- Gracias a usted corro el riesgo de dormir en el corredor del hotel y morir congelado durante la noche.

-Ok, ok, ya entendí… por favor, cálmate.- el joven, del otro lado del auricular, obedece a su superior.- Mira, desde aquí no puedo hacer nada más que pedir a los gerentes del hotel que te busquen una habitación vacía. De otro lado ¿Pasó algo más que nuestro desafortunado malentendido?

-La entrevista con la señorita "B" avanzará desde mañana: quería que Jane estuviera presente en ella, así que tuvimos que aplazar la obtención de más información. Aún así, nos dio folios con información valiosa sobre los miembros del GLAP operantes en esta región.

-¿Tienes los folios allí?

-Sí.

-Bien, no te atrevas a descuidarlos. Llamaré a los gerentes y…- en ese instante, Jane, vestida en pijamas, aparece detrás de Lentz, le quita el teléfono y le dice al comandante.

-No tiene que tomarse esa molestia, señor. Ya nos las arreglaremos.- acto seguido, la muchacha cuelga, dejando atónito a su compañero.- No deberías interrumpir el descanso de nuestro jefe por pequeñeces.

-¿Pequeñeces? Tú no recibiste un golpe en la cara.

-¿Por qué no tocaste la puerta?

-Porque creí que era MI habitación personal y no una compartida.- dice el joven. La chica, en respuesta, se acerca y toma el rostro del chico desde las mejillas, mientras trata de mirar la zona golpeada.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Increíble: no tienes ni un solo moretón ¿Qué clase de alquimia manejas?- le pregunta la mujer.

-Ninguna en especial. Ahora, por favor, deja de tocarme como si fuera un experimento.- ella nota cierta molestia en su pedido y lo suelta.- gracias.

-No tienes que agradecer, vamos a dormir.- Sinfjotli la mira, incrédulo.

-¿Pero que acaso ese no era el problema desde un principio?- la chica voltea hacía él y le responde, algo avergonzada pero sinceramente.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero tienes razón, tu no tenías ni idea: mientras que yo pedí la habitación con Anaís, tú la pediste con Uther, así que creo que los dos no podíamos evitar nada. Así que, si lo deseas, ven y duerme conmigo.- el alemán se ruborizó por la forma en la que ella lo dijo, tanto que Jane, al verlo, entendió la razón de ello y quiso resarcir el malentendido.- ¡No me refería a acostarte conmigo, pervertido!

-Jajajaja… sí, lo suponía, no tienes que enojarte, es solo que sonó algo gracioso.- el joven avanza hasta donde está Jane y le pone una mano en el hombro.- yo también te debo una disculpa.

-¿Por no tocar la puerta?

-No, por no intentar desviar la mirada.- la chica le da otro golpe, pero esta vez a modo de broma.

-¡Cerdo!- el chico se toma la mejilla y ambos entran a la habitación.

- Lo siento _"Pero no puedo negar que tiene un lindo cuerpo"_.

**A la mañana siguiente (9:00 AM)**

Jane Fallwind despierta del agradable sueño que disfrutó durante la noche. Lo primero que ve, es el rostro de su compañero, el cual duerme tranquilamente, aunque su rostro muestra algo de incomodidad… la cual parece ser causada por sus ataduras en sus brazos y piernas.

-Despierte maestro, ya es hora de levantarnos.- el joven, quien abre los ojos con facilidad, quizás porque apenas pudo dormir gracias a las cuerdas, le responde.

-Sabes, cuando dijiste "nos las arreglaremos" esperaba algo más justo.- decía él mientras su compañera lo desataba.- si me desmayo en medio de la entrevista, será tu culpa.

-Claro maestro, como usted diga. Vamos a desayunar.- tras un desayuno rápido, el par de militares salieron al encuentro con la informante.

**Plaza del pueblo-10:30 pm-**

-¿Y como es esta informante?

-Bien, puedo definirla como una mujer agradable… aunque algo exagerada.

-¿Tu crees?- un niño se acerca a la pareja y le entrega, sin decir palabra alguna, una nota.- ¿Qué dice?

-"De que color es el caballo blanco de Sybil"

-¿Acaso esto es una broma?

-Te dije que era exagerada.- le responde Sinfjotli a su compañera.- También parece ser buena en esconderse: no la puedo ver por ningún lado.- el joven se para y dice.- ¿Violeta?- entonces la mujer aparece detrás de él, le lanza una bola de nieve, que deja en el suelo al muchacho, y se acerca hacía ambos militares.

-Cualquier color es correcto mientras que no digas blanco.- le dice Bridget.- Supongo que esta bella señorita es tu compañera. Un gusto, Bridget Reader, llámame "B".

-Jane Fallwind, un placer.

-Bien, tu serás "J". Acompáñenme, por favor.- Pidió y, mientras ella se dirigía hacía una cafetería, Jane ayudaba a su maestro a levantarse.

-Parece que tenías razón respecto a lo de exagerada.

-¿Parecía que bromeaba? Vamos…- le increpa su maestro a la vez que avanza hacía la cafetería.

**1 hora y media después… (12:00 pm)**

De vuelta en el hostal, Rosamund Stepanova estaba sentada al lado de quien venciera a su primo y dejara a medio pueblo boquiabierto. El acompañante de su salvador, quien se presentó como Stephen Lloyd, le habló sobre el mismo: su nombre era Alderich Eidrich, tenía 18 años y era natural de Rizenbull.

-Así que esa es la razón por la cual Alderich busca las lygmantitas.

-Sí... aunque no teníamos planeado luchar contra el campeón regional ni ganar todo este dinero. De todas formas, esto retrasa nuestros planes.

-Aunque ¿no crees que es raro? ¿Embarcarse en una misión suicida sólo para evitar que su hermano y su novia rompan?

-Cuando veniamos camino aquí, le hice la misma pregunta y el me dijo simplemente que "había sacrificado muchas cosas para lograr que ambos estuvieran juntos por fin".

Hasta hoy me pregunto que es lo que habrá sacrificado.- entonces, Lloyd mira como Alphonse abre los ojos y se yergue sobre la cama, respirando con inquietud.- ¡Al! ¿Estás bien?

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué día es?

-Estas en la posada, tus heridas no han pasado ha ser más que unos moretones, así que no fue necesario llevarte al hospital.- le dijo Stephen

-Si quieres saber que día es, pues han pasado 3 días desde la lucha contra Valerian: hasta entonces, estuviste dormido.- le dice Rosamund. Apenas escucha eso, Alphonse sale de la cama, ante lo cual la muchacha solo puede dar un grito, cubrirse los ojos y recriminarle.- ¿Q-que se supone que estas haciendo?

-¿Cómo que "Qué estoy haciendo"? He perdido muchos días durmiendo, debo irme a esa montaña cuanto antes.

-Ya oíste al viejo, Alderich. Esa montaña está maldita y nadie va allí en esta época del año. Volvamos a Rizenbull y esperemos que las cosas entre mi jefa y Edward se hayan calmado.

-No puedo, Steve, es impensable para mi rendirme a estas alturas.

-Bueno, puedes intentarlo tú sólo… sí quieres morir a mitad de camino, claro.- le respondió Rosamund con los ojos aún cubiertos, mientras se volteaba, cogía el pantalón del joven y se lo lanzaba.- y ponte pantalones, que desnudo no podrás llegar ni a la siguiente calle.- Alphonse, bien por la desesperación o por el hambre, no se había dado cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo, por lo que, mientras Rosamund salía de la habitación para dejarlo cambiarse, empezó a buscar su ropa interior.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Me contó que una antiquísima tradición de su pueblo es que una mujer solo podía estar con un hombre desnudo y ajeno a su familia hasta ser mayor de edad: una vez ella crezca, la única razón para ello es la procreación.- Alphonse pone una cara de consternación y pregunta a la chica, quien se oculta al lado del marco de la puerta.

-Tu pueblo es muy tradicionalista ¿cierto?- ella, asomándose un poco por el marco de la puerta y mirando al joven, quien ahora solo tenía el torso desnudo y aún amoratado por los golpes, respondió de forma tímida y agradable.

-No te lo puedes ni imaginar…

Malakías Mandorf acababa de reunirse con sus camaradas por cuarta vez en el día. En este preciso momento, el 2do más grande asesino del Grupo de Lucha Anti-Parlamentarista (conocido como GLAP) caminaba fuera de la base, ubicada al pie de la más grande montaña de la White Doombringer. Cada noche salía de aquel antro de horrores y sueños rotos para pensar en medio de la noche y el eterno frío. De vez en cuando, si subía hacía alguno de los enormes montículos de nieve, podía ver las luces del norte, las cuales aparecían tenuemente a través de las montañas. Ahora, en esas mismas luces trataba de hallar la respuesta a su pregunta:

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Eckter ha mandado al demonio todos mis planes para el GLAP.- se dijo en voz alta el joven pero sin perder la calma.- Solo puedo esperar un milagro.- entonces, el joven sintió un movimiento detrás de si, ante lo cual solo atinó a voltear y disparar: la bala impactó contra algo metálico y Malakías, al escuchar eso, echó a correr. Unos segundos después, una enorme criatura metálica lo empieza a perseguir.- ¿Pero que diablos es esa cosa?- se pregunta Mandorf, sin perder la calma ni caer en la desesperación, a la vez que busca marcas en los troncos de los árboles. El joven logra evadir veinte veces a la criatura, hasta que logra encontrar un árbol en especial: este tiene una marca, una "T" grabada en el tronco. El muchacho la golpea y cerca de media tonelada de maderos, nieve y otras porquerías caen sobre el monstruo que lo persigue.- eso lo detendrá por…- al voltear para irse, Malakías se encuentra con un viejo conocido, aunque más sorprendido se vio al ver que lo acompañaban cuatro unidades más de esas cosas.- Esto si que es una sorpresa.

-Supongo que también debería decir lo mismo, Malakías ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido desde la última vez? ¿Un año? ¿Año y medio?

-¿Has venido a vengarte?- Jack sonríe ante la rapidez de su antiguo camarada.

-Exacto ¿Tienes alguna objeción, Malakías?- como respuesta, el joven saca su pistola y le apunta al pecho. Jack solo sigue sonriendo.

-No puedo permitir que arruines mis planes así como así. Duerme en paz, mi viejo amigo.- disparó, pero, para su sorpresa, la bala que le había incrustado en el corazón no lo mató. Malakías, entonces, empezó a sentir algo que no había sentido en años: ese sentimiento que tenían las personas y que les provocaban un sudor copioso y un agitado temblor de piernas.- Esto es… imposible…- le dijo a la vez que él empezaba a hablarle, como si no tuviera una bala en su pecho.

-Pues creelo, Malaky. Ya no sirvo a ustedes, no soy más un muñeco descartable de Eckter: ahora tengo una vida inmortal gracias al maestro que sirvo, una causa justa, la lucha por crear la perfección desde las cenizas de la raza humana. Estos autómatas son las armas que usaremos para cambiar el mundo… pero, como un método de prueba, empezaremos con ustedes, los perros sarnosos del GLAP. Adiós, Malakías.-concluyó Jack a la vez que hacía chasquear su dedo y los autómatas se dirigían hacía el joven quien dijo una única palabra.

-Tu maestro…- el Hagen escuchó esa palabra y ordenó detener el ataque.- ¿Necesita algún otro hombre de confianza?- el athanatoi sonrió ante la pregunta y respondió.

-Primero, muéstranos tu lealtad.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues… ya te lo dije ¿cierto?

-La verdad, no.

-¿Así? Bueno, pues entonces déjame ponértelo más claro: ayúdame a erradicar esta base del GLAP.

-Estas loco, son demasiados…

-¿Olvidas que traigo a estos autómatas? Uno de ellos equivale a 5 o 4 hombres. Creo que con ellos y tus conocimientos de la zona podremos encargarnos de ellos.- Malakías entiende cual es el punto de Jack, se arrodilla ante él y responde, de forma solemne:

-Como ordenes… Jack.

Entre tanto, en algún restaurante del pueblo, Sinfjotli y compañía estaban tratando un asunto sumamente delicado en una estancia aparte.

-¿Qué rayos? Esto no puede ser verdad.

-Crealo, Srta. F: el negocio más lucrativo del GLAP en el norte, es la trata de personas, especialmente jóvenes doncellas. Como puede ver, en los últimos años, el número de desaparecidos ha ido incrementando. Tal y como usted puede ver, estas son las victimas.- dice la mujer sacando un álbum con fotos de distintas chicas de edades que oscilaban entre los 13 y 19 años. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Jane.

-¿Están en orden de desaparición?- preguntó Johannes.

-No, en orden alfabético: al lado de la foto, está la fecha de la desaparición. La primera se llamaba Anya Silverstone, desaparecida luego de que Amestris recuperada este pueblo tras la invasión de Drachma. Sonará cruel, pero, en el mejor de los casos, debería estar muerta.-Jane sabía que es lo que su interlocutora quería decir: de estar viva, a lo mejor estaría siguiendo con una vida de penurias y miseria, siendo abusada día tras día… un destino horripilante para una niña que, en el presente, debería tener unos 16 años.

-¿Y que se supone debemos hacer nosotros? ¿Encontrar a esas niñas?

-Eso sería imposible: algunas ya habrían muerto, sea suicidándose o al intentar escapar de su cautiverio, o tal vez estén en otro país al ser vendidas como esclavas. Lo que queremos que hagan es localizar la base, entrar y destruir todo. Tomen prisioneros, de esa forma podrán hablar.

-¿Y si no quieren?- preguntó Johannes

-Oh, claro que querrán: la pena que les espera al ser capturados es la muerte.- agregó la mujer con una sonrisa algo morbosa en su rostro.- Ellos son tan miserables que darían a su madre en bandeja para no morir.

-Veo el punto.- le responde el alquimista, acabando su té y levantándose de su asiento.- Entonces ¿Cuándo nos guiarás a la montaña?

- Dame un día para prepararme: mañana salimos a primera hora ¿te parece?

-Por supuesto. Hasta entonces será…- el muchacho se detiene antes de pronunciar el nombre.- "B"

-Bien, ya estamos progresando, "S".- le responde la mujer con una sonrisa.- ¡Duerman bien!- Ambos soldados salen del café y empiezan a hablar por el camino a la posada.

-¿De verás ocurrirán todas esas cosas en este lugar que parece tan apacible?

-No te dejes engañar por las apariencias, Jane. Cuando menos te des cuenta las cosas pueden cambiar su tonalidad o su forma.

-Supongo que sabes lo que dices.- le dice la muchacha.- Bien, seguiré tu consejo: hoy dormirás con el doble de cuerdas.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Pero…?

-Hey, temo que de ser el chico tranquilo y apacible que eres te conviertas en un depravado y me tomes por la noche ¿Acaso no eso lo que me dijo, Maestro?- le dice ella, con una cara de satisfacción al ver que el chico no tiene argumentos para refutar sus propias palabras.- Bien, entonces está decidido.

-"_Que alguien me mate, por _favor."- se decía a si mismo mientras pasaban frente a una librería, dentro de la cual Alphonse y Rosamund se hallaban, buscando un libro antiguo acerca de leyendas y costumbres de la localidad. Tras revisar durante una hora, Rosamund halló lo que buscaba.

-Este es ¡Alderich! Ven aquí y mira esto.- Alphonse soltó el libro de bebidas y cócteles montañeses que tenía en la mano y acude al llamado de la muchacha.

-¿Qué encontraste?

-Cuando los primeros recolectores de Lygmantitas fueron a buscar dichas plantas, uno de ellos encontró un libro: todas las hojas estaban en blanco, pero una sí tenía escritos.

-¿Ma Buthani?

-Es idioma Drachmata, derivado de un dialecto antiguo: significa "Mi voluntad". Es un hermoso y triste poema, leelo.- el joven miró el texto en idioma original y empezó a leer la traducción.

"_No he contado los días infinitos que he pasado anhelándote,_

_Sobre esta montaña tan hermosa y serena,_

_Y ahora, en el frío suelo donde, alguna vez, caminé, bailé y canté, esperándote…_

_Es que me entrego a los brazos de la muerte…"_

"_Recuerda que en este suelo _

_Sobre el que tú, mortal, estas parado_

_Presenció alguna vez la más triste de las historias,_

_Aquella que solo fue escuchada por el viento,_

_El mismo viento que robó mi sueño, _

_Que desgarró mis ropas, _

_Que se llevó mis ilusiones,_

_Que congeló mi corazón…"_

_Tú encontraste esta nota, _

_Hallaste mi última morada_

_Cuida tus palabras, _

_Mide tus pasos,_

_Guarda tu vida,_

_Que nada de aquí, salvo su rojo resplandor, _

_Te tiente a tomar_

_Algo de esta montaña._

_Recuerda que, a diferencia mía, siempre habrá alguien esperándote._

_Adios_

-Sí, cierto, es un poema muy triste.

-Ten más respeto: esto es la última voluntad de una mujer que murió con el corazón roto…

-…y congelado, no te olvides de eso.

-Tu sentido del humor es algo…macabro

-Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer. Tengo curiosidad por las últimas líneas ¿Acaso son la base de la maldición?

-Así es. Además, muchas personas piensan que, de haber estado atentos a esta lectura, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Te sugiero que la leas bien, haber si con eso puedes salvarte de la maldición.

-Gracias por el concejo, pero honestamente, mi estimada Rosamund, no creo en nada de maldiciones: ya te lo dije, soy alquimista, solo creo en hechos y ciencia…- le dice con seriedad.- Pero, si te hace sentir mejor y si no hay otra salida… entonces la tomaré- la chica mira al sujeto, quien, a sus ojos, parece desprender genialidad a través del contorno de luz que delineaba la figura del muchacho, quien se había parado frente a una de las pocas ventanas, por la cual entraba el aún potente sol de la tarde.-Disculpa ¿Tengo algo en el ojo?

-No, nada… Ya va siendo hora de almorzar ¿Tienes algún lugar en mente?

-Para nada. Pero, si me dijeras algún lugar entonces no tendría problema alguno en invitarte a almorzar.

-¿Es acaso una propuesta?

-Una invitación a almorzar, simplemente ¿O acaso hay alguna tradición de tu pueblo que te ordene casarme contigo por eso?

-Pues sabes, es curioso porque precisamente de eso es que…

-Oh, rayos ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

-Jajajaja no te preocupes, era una broma… ¿Vamos?

-Por supuesto, pero primero hay que ir por Stephen.- le dijo el muchacho al momento que salían del lugar.

* * *

Bien, ahí tienen otro capitulo: un poco corto, pero creo que comunique lo necesario. En fin, más palabras que esas, creo que no tengo y las ideas me fluyen muy lentamente. Creo que fue un error haber acabado el proyecto principal (LEDP) y dejar esto para después… como que me quito mucha motivación. Sobre una secuela de la misma, pues aún lo estoy pensando. Bueno, los dejo, cuídense y que pasen unas felices fiestas.

Los spoilers:

-"La entrada estará a su vista luego de cruzar estas montañas"- Bridget

-"Este monte es tan enorme que las nubes se tragan la cima".- Alphonse Elric

-"Creo que… estoy por resfriarme."- Edward Elric


	5. Cap4: Whispers in the Dark

Hace poco menos de 12 horas que se celebró aquí, en Perú, la llegada de este enigmático nuevo año ¿Qué nos deparará el 2012? ¿El fin del mundo? ¿Apocalipsis Zombie? ¿Tormentas solares? ¿Perú por fin clasificará al mundial? Pues ni idea, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que va a pasar en este nuevo año. Lo único que sé es que tengo que acabar esta historia y avanzar otras más. También sé que debo esforzarme por mejorar cada día más y llegar más lejos. Lo mismo que acabo de escribir es lo que, con la más pura de las sinceridades, les deseo a todo/as ustedes: que mejoren, progresen y logren todas sus metas este año. Gracias por acompañarme (y soportarme -_-') un año más (no sé si será el último, por cierto). Feliz año nuevo y que disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa

"Pain and Glory_"-_pensamiento de personajes

(Hand in hand)- nota del autor

**(The Sacrifice)**- cuando un personaje escribe

(*The Highest Price*) - efecto de sonido.

* * *

Capitulo 4: Whispers in the Dark

**16 de Diciembre de 1922- 9:45 PM**

Una mañana más en la vida del alquimista… otra mañana de trabajar como una mula de carga para completar la casa que él y su hermano habían reducido a un inservible montón de cenizas mientras que este último estaría en algún lugar del norte pasándola bien. Eso es lo que creía Edward Elric mientras languidecía en su cama, producto del sobreesfuerzo… y, por supuesto, de creer que el resfriado de Winry no podía ser contagioso. Y pensar que, hace apenas algún tiempo, le restó importancia…

**Flashback- hace 2 días- **

-¡Por fin! Tarde un tiempo, pero la base de la casa está casi completa. No puedo esperar a que Alphonse vuelva para hacer los primeros muros.- dice Edward mientras termina de guardar todas las herramientas que se habían usado ese día. Los vecinos que venían a ayudar con la construcción de la casa ya se habían ido y ahora le tocaba el turno a Edward, quien tenía que recorrer un largo trecho hasta la casa de su novia. Usualmente, esta última solía acompañarlo, pero, dado su resfrío, el muchacho tuvo que recorrer todo el trayecto de regreso en completa soledad.- Vaya que es demasiado triste el camino de regreso cuando no hay nadie con quien hablar.- eso se decía a si mismo cuando Den llegó a su lado.- hola muchacho ¿Me vienes a hacer compañía?- el viejo perro ladró de manera afirmativa.- Genial, entonces acompáñame. Sabes viejo, el camino de regreso a casa es terriblemente aburrido si no hay nadie con quien conversar, y además…- el joven estornuda y se frota la nariz.- Creo que… estoy por resfriarme…. Nah, no lo creo. A lo mejor solamente ha sido simplemente algo que se me metió en la nariz.- las nubes negras que se formaban desde hacía un tiempo empezaban a arremolinarse. El alquimista no tenía porque preocuparse por la casa en construcción, puesto que habían colocado una lona lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir todo lo avanzado, por lo que lo único que tuvo que hacer fue empezar a correr para llegar a casa antes de mojarse… demasiado.

-Bienvenido Edward.- lo saludó Pinako, quien lo había visto venir corriendo junto con Den.- No te mojaste demasiado ¿O sí?

-No, la verdad no.

-Genial, la verdad es que no quisiera tener a otro enfermo en casa.

-Hablando de enfermos ¿Cómo está Winry? ¿Ya se ha recuperado?

-Pues, no completamente: ha estado en cama todo el día y se le han dado todos los medicamentos indicados por el doctor. A lo mejor mañana estará como nueva.

-Eso espero abuela, eso espero.- el joven pega un bostezo monumental y aspira con fuerza dada su reciente congestión nasal.

-Te ves terrible, parecería que te vas a resfriar.

-¿Tu crees?

-Se nota a kilómetros ¿Cierto, Rose?- preguntó la anciana

-Deberías tomarte el día libre mañana, solo por ser precavidos.- le sugiere la chica.

-No gracias, después tendré que estar recuperando los días que he estado enfermo ¿A que hora estará la cena?

-En un par de horas.

-Genial, iré a ver como está Winry.- el muchacho sube las escaleras hasta la habitación de la chica, la que se encontraba arropada bajo dos mantas gruesas y sostenía un termómetro entre sus labios.- Hola ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor que ayer… creo que es una simple decaída por el exceso de trabajo. Deberías cuidarte tú también.- le sugiere su novia antes de pegar un fuerte estornudo.

-Salud.

-Gracias. Quizás estaré mejor mañana, pero tú deberías descansar, no pareces muy saludable.

-¡Ja! Tonterías. Espera un momento, te subiré la comida.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Y así se pasaron los dos días, en los que la salud de Edward desmejoró hasta que, aquella misma mañana, un vecino lo tuvo que cargar sobre sus espaldas de regreso a casa, pues lo encontró tirado en pleno camino, ardiendo en fiebre. Curiosamente, Winry estaba muy animada y revitalizada aquella mañana, es más, ella misma había ido a llevarle el desayuno a la cama.

-¡Buenos días!- lo saludó la chica mientras sostenía la bandeja y le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Buenos… ¡ACHÚ!... Días…- dijo el alquimista, mientras se frotaba la nariz con un pañuelo.

-Aquí está tu desayuno: tostadas con mermelada y mantequilla, un poco de queso y tu té de hierbas junto con la medicina que te recetó el doctor.- Winry deja la bandeja en las piernas del muchacho y este la mira con desgano.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes comer? Ok, entonces…- la chica coge una tostada y pone su mano debajo de la misma para evitar que las migas caigan sobre la cama.- Di "Ahhh…"- el joven la mira con extrañeza- ¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede?

-Estas muy animada hoy día ¿No crees?- la chica lo mira como si no entendiera a que se refiere.

-¿Crees que necesito algún motivo para hacer esto por ti?- le preguntó mientras bajaba la tostada y su mirada se tornaba más seria

-Bueno, no precisamente…- dice él mientras toma las pastillas y se las pasa junto con el té.- Gracias por todo.

-Yo soy quien debería decir eso, después de todo, estoy así gracias a ti ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí…- a su mente también vuelven los recuerdos de Rose y Pinako, aconsejándole descansar en lugar de trabajar, y su rostro cambia a uno de consternación.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Recordaste una pesadilla? – le pregunta la chica volviendo a ofrecerle la tostada.

-No, nada…- el joven abre la boca y le da un mordisco al pan

* * *

**En esos momentos, en el norte…**

Alphonse, Stephen y Rosamund se hallaban en la salida del pueblo. Con ellos iba una mula de carga alquilada llamada Margot. El camino, desde la cadena de montañas al pueblo, era lo suficientemente grande como para recorrerla en, aproximadamente, 5 horas.

-¿Quieres decir que estaremos al pie del "Big Blue" para la hora del almuerzo?

-Es lo más probable.- respondió Rosamund mientras contemplaba un camino formado por la erosión de las pisadas de los peregrinos y recolectoras de "Lygmantitas".- Para la temporada de las cosechas este camino es frecuentado por muchas muchachas, quienes van a recoger las plantas. Algunas chicas también le han dado ciertos poderes a Lygmante, como el de un espíritu casamentero e incluso como una vengadora de traiciones.

-Sí que se lo toman en serio ¿eh?

-De verás. Por ejemplo, tengo una amiga que…

-Sí, sí, lo que digas ¿Te parece si avanzamos y me cuentas la historia en el camino?- y así fue: Alphonse y Stephen fueron avanzando por aquella llanura helada, mientras que Rosamund, montada cómodamente sobre Margot les narraba las historias de su tierra.

La caminata a través de la estepa helada era desoladora. En medio de ella, Alphonse se tropezó en incontables ocasiones con restos de lanzas, cráneos de caballos que aún conservaban su putrefacta piel gracias al frío del lugar e incluso logro salvar una espada en perfecto estado. Rosamund explicó que los restos eran de la retirada del ejercito de Drachma de la ciudad: No pudieron haber sido de la invasión pues el ataque fue sorpresivo y sin previo aviso, encabezado por los Kazokai, hombres especializados en el manejo del arco, armas de fuego, combate con espadas y demás armas que podían manejar a lomos de sus caballos de 1,78 m. Luego de más de 4 horas y media, Rosamund ya llevaba contando 6 historias largas y diferentes de Drachma y el norte de Amestris, cuando llegaron a los bosques de pinos que crecían al pie de la montaña.

-Y así fue como Vladimir logró su venganza, aunque a consta de su vida y sus seres amados ¿Triste, cierto?

-Me recuerda a Hamlet.

-¿Será que todas mis historias te recuerdan algo?

-Excepto la de las lindas mujeres-conejo asesinas que usaban arcos y flechas doradas.- respondió Alphonse, imaginándose esa escena.- Guau, esta montaña es enorme.

-¿Cuánto crees que demoremos en llegar hasta la zona de las Ligmantitas?- preguntó Stephen a Rosamund.

-Quizás un par de días: la subida no es tan empinada y el lugar se encuentra en una meseta, pero el frío en estas épocas es tan intenso que tendremos que avanzar despacio para no congelarnos o no provocar una avalancha.

-¿Dos días? Cielos, esto será más difícil de lo que pensamos.

-La verdad, Steve, me parece un alivio que sean 2 y no 5 días: Este monte es tan enorme que las nubes se tragan la cima, cualquiera creería que tomaría más tiempo.

-Usualmente solemos hacerlo en día y medio, pero esa es otra historia. Almorcemos aquí y continuemos hasta el anochecer ¿les parece?- propuso Rosamund.

-Claro… por cierto ¿Qué hay de comer?

* * *

**Afueras de Deep White Mountain-2:05 PM**

En el mismo lugar en el que estuvieron Alphonse y compañía antes de salir de la ciudad, ahora se hallaban Jane, Bridget y Sinfjotli, cada quien montado en un caballo de abundante pelaje.

-¿Cuánto tiempo demoraremos?- preguntó Jane a la informante.

-Con estos caballos… a lo menos 2 horas y media. Tranquilos, verán que su dinero en el alquiler de estas criaturas habrá valido la pena.

-Eso nunca lo dude, Srta. B: se nota que son caballos realmente buenos en este tipo de terrenos.- le responde Sinfjotli, quien no dejaba de acariciar las suaves crines del caballo.

-Veo que tiene experiencia en esto, Sr. S... ¿Ha tenido caballos en casa?

-No puedo recordarlo claramente, lo siento.-el joven mira la estepa y, a lo lejos, puede contemplar los bosques de pinos al pie del Big Blue.- Así que tenemos que llegar allí ¿Cierto?

-Así es, vamos a velocidad de trote ¡Arre!- ordenó Bridget al caballo. Los animales empezaron a andar a trote durante la primera parte del camino y luego, cuando ya habían atravesado la mitad de la enorme llanura, a galope. Sinfjotli adoraba la sensación del viento que pasaba alrededor de su rostro mientras cabalgaba a esa velocidad. Jane tuvo la oportunidad de voltear hacía él y ver la sonrisa que tenía mientras sus cabellos se inclinaban hacía atrás por acción del viento.

-Creo que en verdad lo estás disfrutando.- su compañero voltea y, sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro, le responde.

-Cierto, la verdad es que no me había divertido así en meses.- la chica sonrió también ante la confesión. Tras un tiempo de cabalgata, por fin llegaron al bosque, donde sus monturas pastaron con la escasa hierba del lugar mientras Sinfjotli creaba un refugio a base de ramas, tierra y alquimia, y Bridget prendía una lámpara a kerosén que traía en el equipaje pues, a esa hora, ya había oscurecido.

-¿Te imaginas que hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos alquilado estos caballos? Ahora estaríamos en medio de esa estepa, pudriéndonos de frío.- la chica mira a la montaña y sonríe.- Esta montaña es famosa por la leyenda de Lygmante Endriukaitis ¿Han oído hablar de ella?

-No.- respondió Sinfjotli.

-Un poco.- respondió Jane, lo que ocasionó que Bridget empezara con la narración de la ya conocida leyenda.

-Pero tranquilos, ustedes no tendrán que subir al claro de las Lygmantitas. De hecho, solo tendremos que caminar un poco y podrán infiltrarse esta misma noche en el lugar: La entrada estará a su vista luego de cruzar estas montañas.- dice señalando afuera del refugio, donde solo se puede percibir el viento helado llevando cantidades monumentales de nieve.- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde fueron las montañas?

-Creo que nos quedaremos aquí por lo que queda del día ¿No crees?- dijo Sinfjotli, mientras liberaba un poco de materia viva y la vaciaba dentro de un agujero lleno de ramitas que hizo en el suelo, para luego llevar un trozo de papel encendido con fuego y encenderlo todo.

-Apoyo la moción.- susurró Jane mientras buscaba las provisiones que habían traído.

-Pues parece que no tendremos de otra. Demos gracias por estar al pie de esta montaña; realmente, no me gustaría estar más arriba.- respondió Bridget, sin imaginarse que el grupo de Alphonse Elric tenía que soportar ese frío infernal que azotaba la parte alta de la montaña.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hubiéramos tardado si llegábamos a alquilar los caballos?- preguntaba el alquimista, quien descansaba junto al fuego del iglú que logró crear con alquimia y con la cabeza apoyada en el lomo de Margot, al igual que Stephen y Rosamund.

-Nos faltaría un poco menos y quizás habríamos atravesado la estepa mucho más rápido. Lamentablemente, una señorita alquiló los 3 últimos caballos el día anterior, así que el señor sólo pudo darnos a la vieja Margot.- la mula rebuznó como si entendiera el apelativo.- Bueno, no estás tan vieja.

-Aún así, creo que hacer esto ya es demasiada emoción por lo que me queda de vida.- dijo Stephen.- No esperaba que nos topáramos con esta tormenta de nieve.

-Ni yo.

-Yo menos.

-Definitivamente, apenas salga de aquí no pienso volver a esta montaña maldita.- terminó por decir Stephen.- Por cierto Alphonse, no pienso ir al claro, me quedaré por alguna parte segura o volveré al pie de la montaña mañana por la mañana.

-¡Hey! ¿Y eso por qué?

-Tú no creerás en maldiciones, pero yo ya me las terminé por creer de tanto escucharlas aquí.

Sinfjotli Lentz, despertó de aquel sueño que había tenido. Al ver su reloj de bolsillo, pudo saber que había dormido más de 4 horas: eran las 2 de la madrugada. La razón por la cual había salido de su sueño fue el mortal silencio del bosque, ahora calmado y sin viento ni nieve, y la irreprimible llamada de la naturaleza que lo obligó a bajarse la bragueta en el árbol más próximo. Los caballos dormían, acurrucados y apretados unos contra otros para transmitirse calor, cerca del refugio. Pero eso no le llamaba mucho la atención, sino más bien un gran lago glacial que se podía ver a lo lejos, sobre el cual se reflejaban las infinitas estrellas y las auroras. Sus ojos azul verdosos no podían más que mirar, absortos, las luces del lugar.

-**"Son hermosas ¿cierto?"**

**-**Si que lo son. Podría vivir de tan solo mirarlas… si no tuviera que comer y dormir. Has sentido eso también ¿Verdad, Hughes?

**-"Lo he escuchado: son como suspiros en la oscuridad. Este lugar… no es una, sino muchas voces que susurran dolor y pena."**- Lentz escucha la voz del hombre y piensa detenidamente en las palabras.

-¿Será a causa de esa mujer, Endriukaitis?

**-"Los llamados son lejanos. Puede ser tanto de ella, como de alguna de las mujeres capturadas por el GLAP, cuyas almas aún deben añorar su hogar y buscan el descanso eterno."**

-Podría ser… un destino de miseria y dolor, no se lo deseo a nadie.- el crujir de una rama llama la atención del hombre y ve a Jane.

-¿Maestro? ¿Esta hablando sólo?

-Pues, la verdad… ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde?

-Quería ir al baño…

-Oh, pues que curioso yo…-ella le lanza una bola de nieve al joven.

-Esa no es una pregunta que deba hacérsele a una dama.

-Lo siento, lo siento de verás.- la chica se sienta a su lado y mira el lago y las luces que en el se reflejan.

-Que belleza, hacía años que no veía este lugar.

-¿Ya estuviste aquí antes?

-Camino a Drachma ¿Recuerdas que lo mencioné?

-Cierto.

-Oye… ¿Quién es usted en realidad, Maestro? Si lo sabe y no lo dice por miedo a lo que le pueda hacer el comandante, entonces no hay problema, yo no…

-Jane… No es por eso. Es simplemente que no puedo recordarlo fácilmente. Las memorias me asaltan con frecuencia cuando veo cosas relacionadas a mi vida: estas auroras, me recuerdan cuando fuimos al norte, yo y mi familia. Las mismas brillaban al igual que hoy. Puedo recordar parte del rostro de mis padres, pero sus voces me son irreconocibles. Tú por lo menos puedes saber quien eres, cual es tu objetivo y cual es tu lugar… yo, por el contrario, no tengo ni idea. Es por eso que quiero seguir luchando, hasta poder hallar la verdad sobre mí.- la chica, lo miró a través de las luces polares y contempló, durante un minuto, su mirada azul verdosa.

-Tal vez el comandante tenga razón.-dijo ella.- Quizás tenga mucho que aprender de usted, maestro.

-¿Tu crees? yo pienso que es al revés. Pensar que hasta hace poco no sabia que tenía una fortuna al alcance de mi mano.

-Sí, lo sé, eres financieramente incompetente, pero no es algo que a otras personas no les pase.- le dice ella mientras le tiende la mano para levantarse.- vamos, tenemos que volver a dormir o moriremos congelados… maestro.

-Sí, tienes razón… gracias.- le responde el joven.

De otro lado, algunas horas antes, Alphonse cerró los ojos, se arropó en su manta y recostó su cabeza en el caliente y abrigado lomo de Margot, con lo que rápidamente se quedó dormido, dándole la espalda a Stephen. Alphonse no sabe durante cuanto tiempo durmió, sólo que, en un determinado momento, dejó de soñar en la nada y se vio a si mismo en un lugar muy distinto del que dormía: era un lugar cubierto de nieve, pero no por completo. Enormes arboles se alzaban, como un circulo hueco… en medio de sus hojas, resplandores rojos brillaban. Era un lugar hermoso.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Esto es un sueño?- una risita, proveniente de su espalda, llamó su atención.- ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Muéstrate!

-Es algo grosero decirle eso a la señora de la casa ¿no cree?- dice una voz que al chico, le parece, despide una tonalidad fría y angelical. Busca con la mirada a la fuente de la voz, la que parece moverse entre los arboles. Cuando mira al claro formado por los arboles, puede ver su silueta: una joven, vestida de un blanco tan puro como las nubes, sus cabellos albos, sueltos al viento, bailaban en el vació mientras un par de ojos color plata miraban al alquimista. Era todo lo que podía ver de ella: la luminosidad a su alrededor no podía permitir ver su rostro, salvo sus ojos y el rojo de su lengua al momento de hablarle.

-Como suspiros en la oscuridad llegaron a mis oídos las noticias que un insensato se atreve a venir a mi lugar de reposo ¿Qué no has escuchado la maldición?

-¿Lygmante Endriukaitis?- ella parece detenerse al verlo más de cerca.- La verdad, no puedo temerte. No le veo la necesidad.

-¿No requieres una razón para temerme? ¿Ni siquiera los muertos a tu alrededor?- Alphonse baja la mirada y ve que, bajo sus pies, hay cientos de cadáveres congelados. Horrorizado, da unos pasos hacia atrás, pero se encuentra con la misma Lygmante, cuyo rostro y ojos ahora puede ver con más claridad: su rostro era de una tez sonrosada pálida y su sonrisa, compuesta por pequeños dientecitos blancos, era tan cercana al rostro del Elric que logró intimidarlo y hacer que perdiera el equilibrio y se tuviera que sentar sobre los cadáveres congelados.- Espero que, a diferencia de ellos, sepas darme una buena explicación… lo digo para que de esa manera no termines igual de congelado. Hasta entonces… te estaré esperando.- le susurró en el oído con su aliento congelante, el cual lo hizo despertar.

-¡Ah!...- Alphonse interrumpió la paz del descanso de Rosamund con ese grito, mas no la de Stephen que seguía durmiendo como un tronco. La chica, quien tenía al Elric frente a ella, le preguntó que pasaba.- Nada… parece que fue una pesadilla.- el alquimista salió del iglú, seguido de la muchacha: todo seguía oscuro pese a que el reloj ya daba las 5:30 de la mañana.- ¿El sol no debería estar por salir a estas horas?

-Olvidé decírtelo: desde hoy el día será más corto. Es por la ubicación polar de este lugar. No te quejes, que en Drachma se lo pasan peor.

-Sí, ya me lo puedo imaginar.- dijo Alphonse mientras miraba las auroras revolotear una y otra vez.- ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar?

-A lo máximo, un mes puesto que no nos encontramos en lo más extremo del norte.- tras esta respuesta vino un largo e incomodo silencio que Rosamund destruyó.- Oye, Alderich.

-Dime Al.

-Bueno… Al ¿Tan importante son esas plantas? Es decir, estas arriesgando tu vida y tu salud para conseguirlas ¿Qué obtienes por ello?

-Jeje… sabes, hasta yo mismo me lo pregunto ¿Qué obtengo de hacer todo esto? ¿Acaso mi hermano no puede hacerse cargo de sus problemas? La verdad es que lo hago porque he sacrificado muchas cosas para que él pudiera ser feliz. Dejar que esa felicidad se destruya y no hacer nada… simplemente no puedo hacer eso.

-Ridiculo…

-¿Eh?

-Eso es sumamente ridículo ¿Acaso no puedes pensar en tu propia felicidad? ¿Qué no hay algo que buscas para ser feliz?- él no responde, solo sigue mirando al cielo.-Puedo preguntarte… ¿Qué fue o a quien dejaste por el bien de tu hermano?

-Una mujer que llegue a amar…

-¿Por qué la dejaste?- él la mira y le responde.

-Su destino está sellado: sufre la misma enfermedad que aflige a su madre y, con el tiempo, ella también morirá. No quería que la viera sufrir, por lo que, aunque le insistí… yo…- se queda en silencio y respira profundamente. Ella, sin saber porque, toma su brazo entre los suyos.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada. Pero te aconsejo: no vuelvas a hacer estupideces de auto sacrificio y esas cosas. De nada servirá. Me gustaría que la siguiente vez que vengas, si es que vienes, no sea por problemas ajenos, sino...- y esto último lo dice en un tono casi imperceptible-...sino para verme.- el joven , de cualquier forma, logró escucharla.

-No me esperes, Rosamund. Los hombres de mi familia no solemos volver 2 veces al mismo lugar, a menos que sea el hogar. Pero trataré.- ella lo mira sin dejar de sujetar su brazo. Empiezan a sentir el aire frío de la mañana.

-Vamos a dormir un poco más, hasta las 8:00 AM. Continuaremos el camino luego de desayunar.

-Quizás no sea necesario caminar mucho.- le responde Alphonse a la mujer, que se le queda mirando con sorpresa.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Ya lo verás.

**17 de Diciembre de 1922- 9:40 AM**

Jack descansaba en una carpa toscamente armada entre tres árboles caídos. Junto a él, sus autómatas parecían dormir en posición fetal. El descanso de todos se vio interrumpido por Malakías, quien los despertó lanzándoles una pieza de jamón.

-Levántense.- ordenó el joven.

-Oh, buenos días, Malaky ¿Qué tal tu noche?

-Bien, gracias.- Le respondió mientras le ofrecía a Hagen un sándwich de jamón y queso.- Tu desayuno.

-¿Y el jugo?

-¿Quieres el puto sándwich?

-Gracias.- respondió el joven, quitándole el pan de las manos a su antiguo compañero.- ¿Qué pasa, no pareces de buen humor?-Malakías parecía absorto en lo sucedido durante la reunión de aquella noche.

**-La noche anterior- 9:50 PM-**

La reunión del Estado Mayor del GLAP había empezado hacía 2 horas. El tema había sido traído a mesa por el Capitán del Ejército de Amestris, lugarteniente y mano derecha del líder de la organización, Jhon Erford Kruspe, quien había hecho un viaje increíblemente largo para llegar a ese lugar. Junto con él habían llegado el contador general de la organización, Kaspar Julien Sorel, y el segundo lugarteniente del líder de la organización, Lawrence Balassa Mors. La reunión, si bien había empezado como una charla informal entre los hombres, terminó por ponerse tensa cuando Malakías se enteró de el porque estaban los hombres allí.

-Buscar un consenso con Mustang sería lo mismo que rendir nuestra causa.- fingió preocupación Malakías.

-Admiro su lealtad a nuestra causa, Mandorf.- dijo el militar de mediana edad y cabello extremadamente corto.-Pero me temo que no tenemos otra opción: el grupo está atravesando la peor crisis general de su historia ¿Cierto, Julien?- el sujeto de sedoso cabello largo y ojos plomos, se apresura a responder.

-Es cierto, las cifras indican un alto déficit dada la compra de armas y su respectiva perdida por el fracaso en las incursiones paramilitares, lo cual, a su vez, acarreo la perdida de varios de nuestros hombres y la desmotivación de nuestros simpatizantes. Aún con la trata de personas, el presupuesto obtenido es mínimo y se necesita otra fuente de ingresos.

-¿Otra? Espera- dijo Salem quien se paro de su sitio con una expresión de claro asombro en su rostro.- No es que me agrade traficar jovencitas ni nada por el estilo. Pero cuando hablas de otra fuente no te referirás a…- Julien mira a Kruspe y el mismo mira Lawrence, como si ninguno quisiera contar la decisión del líder. Finalmente, Lawrence es quien responde.

-Para ser sinceros, el jefe piensa que sería más fácil solventar los gastos de la organización si nos aliamos con una de las naciones vecinas.-Varias caras de asombro aparecieron en ese momento, inclusive la de Malakías, cosa que podía ser considerada muy rara.

-Tienes que estar bromeando.

-Es totalmente seria esta propuesta. Estamos viendo si Aerugo o Creta están dispuestos al trato. En Drachma no se puede tener mucha confianza dado que aún se están lamiendo las heridas por la derrota.- dice el lugarteniente, quien finaliza con un…- Es una orden del líder. No es necesario que la sometamos a votación o la cuestionen, se hará de todas formas.

Luego de eso, siguieron algunas discusiones que no lograron cambiar la decisión final. Sin embargo, Malakíaas esperaba que Jhon considerara mejor las cosas, así que lo invitó a caminar por un claro de pinos al pie de la montaña.

-Son hermosas las luces del norte ¿No cree, lugarteniente?

-Cierto, Mandorf, muy cierto. Ahora ¿Para que fue que me llamó aquí?- Malakías habló con seriedad

-Quería que usted se cuestionase un poco la dirección que est…- Jhon lo interrumpió de forma tajante.

-Vamos Mandorf, ya hablamos sobre eso en la reunión.- el joven asesino empezó a insistirle.

-Y yo quisiera ponerlo de nuevo sobre la mesa de debate.

-Me temo que no se puede: hay toda una pirámide de rangos que no se pueden…- en esta parte, la conversación empezó a ponerse tensa.

-Si es así, entonces con mayor razón, lugarteniente ¿O acaso quiere desafiar a su superior?

-Guarda respeto, asesino. Tan solo eres un peón, una pieza descartable como Hagen.

-¡Ja! Jack tenía más valor que tú, Jhon.- le dice Malakías, acercándose a una encina, mientras que Kruspe se posicionaba al lado de un fresno congelado, con una extraña marca en el tronco.- Siempre fuiste un lamebotas, por eso estás en ese puesto tan cómodo que te dio Eckter.- el hombre se cansa de la arrogancia del asesino y saca su pistola.

-Es simple, Malakías: nosotros damos las órdenes, tú te limitas a obedecerlas. Si te gusta, te quedas, si no, mueres o te largas… luego del procedimiento adecuado, por supuesto.

-Ya veo. Si es así, entonces, me temo que tendré que relevarlo de su cargo, señor Kruspe.

-¿Qué?- dice el sujeto con una sarcástica sonrisa y retrocediendo lentamente.- no has entendido acaso en…- el cable que chocó contra su pie activo una trampilla que liberó el peso de maleza podrida y otras cosas sobre el hombre, dejándolo inconsciente. Malakías sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo.

Apenas quince minutos después, Jhon Erford Kruspe se hallaba atado de manos y pies, con la boca amordazada. A su lado izquierdo, Malakías Mandorf y al derecho, una grieta glacial.

-Impresionante ¿no cree? Por lo que se sabe, esta grieta tiene unos 23 metros de profundidad.- el hombre trata de liberarse y grita tras la cinta que le cubre su boca.- Grite lo que quiera, Jhon: de nada le va a servir…- dice mientras pone su pie sobre el pecho del hombre.- Pero, sólo para asegurarme.- Mandorf saca una navaja y le destaja la yugular, para luego lanzarlo, con un simple movimiento del pie, a la grieta.- Adiós, Jhon… con algo de suerte encontraran tu cuerpo en un par de milenios.- decía mientras caminaba de regreso a la base. Una vez allí, se encontró con el líder de la base del Norte, Ivan Nestor Huntington.

-Mandorf ¿Por qué tan tarde por aquí?

-Solo estaba de pasada, señor. No se preocupe.

-Bien…- cuando estaban por separarse, su superior recordó algo.-por cierto, Malakías.

-Dígame.

-Respecto a lo que dijo el lugarteniente Kruspe… no se lo tome tan a pecho. A lo mejor el líder lo pensará mejor antes de apoyar una invasión a nuestro propio país.

-Lo sé, señor. Creo que actué precipitadamente y ya me disculparé por mi insolencia. Pero déme un tiempo para pensar en este cambio de rumbo: permítame salir hacía la ciudad por un par de días para meditarlo.

-Concedido, tomate tú tiempo y píenselo bien.- Huntington era, realmente, un jefe maravilloso. Sus subordinados lo adoraban por su infinita comprensión, por lo que Malakías no pudo evitar que, en su frío e indolente corazón, algo de pena no se generara al pensar en el triste destino que correría su capitán.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Debes hacer el trabajo esta noche, Jack. La tercera puerta norte, de la que yo me hago cargo, estará abierta.- dijo Malakías con seriedad.

-Será como tú quieras: por hoy, tu eres el jefe.- Mandorf sólo asintió y se sentó sobre la nieve, meditando su futuro, cuando Jack le dijo…- Hay alguien allí abajo.

-¿Cómo?

-Hay una mujer allí abajo, cabalgando un caballo en dirección a la estepa. Seguramente va a la ciudad.- Malakías se pone los binoculares y, tras buscar entre los árboles, logra ver a la joven.

-Algo me es familiar de ella.- parecía que se había teñido el cabello, pero el volumen del mismo le recordaba a alguien.

-¿No será alguna de tus cautivas?

-¿Cómo una mujer en aquel estado podría robar ropas y un caballo?- tras meditarlo, Malakías le dio la sentencia a la jinete.- ¿Tus autómatas tienen hambre?- Jack sonrió ante la malicia de su compañero… y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Bien, eso es todo. Los dejo en suspenso con esta última escena. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, veré si puedo entregar el siguiente para la mitad de Enero (eso, si no consigo trabajo. Si lo consigo, a lo mejor para fines de Enero). De cualquier forma, espero que la hayan pasado de lo mejor en estas celebraciones y vuelvo a reiterarles mis mejores deseos para este nuevo año. Cuídense, Feliz año nuevo y hasta otra. Oh, cierto: los spoilers…

-¿Cuántas tormentas de nieve hay en esta montaña?- Alphonse

-Sea como sea, dudo que nos estén esperando con una alfombra roja.- Sinfjotli

-¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí?- Ivan Huntington


	6. Cap5: Date Under the Red Moon

¡Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza. Iba a publicar este capitulo la semana pasada, pero Within Temptation estuvo en Lima y no podía perdérmelo por nada (de hecho, hay un pequeño homenaje ha este grupo, camuflado en algún párrafo del capitulo), luego tuve que viajar el fin de semana y ahora que por fin estoy en casa puedo publicar este capitulo. En fin, aquí se los dejo:

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa

" When she embraces, your heart turns to stone_ "-_pensamiento de personajes

(When she embraces, your heart turns to stone)- nota del autor

**(****She comes at night when you are all alone, and when she whispers****)**- cuando un personaje escribe

(*Your blood shall run cold, you better hide before she finds you *) - efecto de sonido.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Date under the Red Moon**

-Sí, puedes matarla… pero no se la des de comer a ellos: Su cuerpo me puede ser de utilidad.

-No entiendo como es que puedes darle uso a un cadáver. Pero bueno, ya no eres alguién normal, así que supongo que esta bien, no haré que la devoren… pero una bala en el abdomen podría servir.- Malakías ajusto la pistola que llevaba en la cintura y cogió el caballo que había dejado pastando cerca del lugar.

Aquella jinete no era otra que Bridget Reader, quien estaba por salir hacía la llanura abierta e iba a paso ligero en su caballo. Ella sabía que no era prudente quedarse mucho tiempo en aquel lugar, dada su condición de antiguo miembro del GLAP, por lo que decidió dejar a Jane y Sinfjotli. El camino le sería más corto si fuera a galope tendido, pero sabe que eso podría llamar la atención. Recordaba, mientras el caballo avanzaba bajo su peso, la despedida de esa pareja de militares.

**-Flashback-**

-¿Segura que no quieres quedarte con nosotros? Podría haber rastreadores cerca.

-No, creo que mejor me voy. Estar aquí me trae recuerdos y el hecho de traicionar a estos bastardos ya es lo suficientemente peligroso para mi.

-Ya veo…

-Sinfjotli ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro ¿Qué sucede?

-Hay alguien dentro de esta organización que… bueno, no es que no quisiera que lo dejen ir. Es solo que… sé que van a haber uno que otro muerto, pero quiero por favor que no le hagan daño. Es un buen chico, sabes... aunque está errado en sus ideas, aún le tengo mucha simpatía.

-¿Aún te gusta tu ex novio y no quieres que lo matemos?- dice Jane tratando de resumir., a lo que Bridget solo puede echar vapor por la cabeza.

-Jajaja… no te preocupes, solo dinos quien y como es y no le haremos daño.

-Salem Morlande Arundel.- Sinfjotli mira la foto y luego mira con seriedad a Bridget.

-Es el guardaespaldas de Ivan Huntington.- ella solo puede bajar la mirada y un silencio incomodo se apoderó del ambiente.- Descuida, lo atraparemos pero no acabaremos con él.- ella sonríe con tranquilidad y le da un corto abrazo al joven. Luego hace lo mismo con Jane y se despide de ambos mientras sube a lomos de su caballo y parte colina abajo en medio de la oscuridad del día.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Ella también recuerda aquellos días en que se unió al GLAP, inspirada por las palabras de aquellos hombres y por el amor de cierto muchacho. Ahora ve que fue un error, una locura juvenil y está dispuesta a dejar todos esos recuerdos atrás por rehacer su vida y redimir sus males… pero, al parecer, sus deseos de redención no son lo suficientemente fuertes para pagar sus pecados. Lo supo cuando pudo ver a cuatro siluetas y un jinete dirigiéndose hacía ella.

-¿Cómo fue que me encontraron? ¿Acaso tenían guardias?- se dijo en voz alta mientras empezaba a galopar con desesperación- ¿Qué son esas cosas?- se preguntaba al ver la endemoniada velocidad a la que avanzaban. El jinete, quien iba con el rostro descubierto, era fácilmente identificable, pese a la oscuridad en la que estaba sumida la mañana, por su rostro inexpresivo.- ¡Malaky!- dijo ella con sorpresa, pero con miedo circulando por su torrente sanguíneo.

Había escuchado que Malakías Mandorf, el segundo asesino más letal de la organización, hacía que aquellos que quisieran retirarse dieran una muestra última de lealtad y se arrancaran la lengua. Ello era casi como una pena de muerte dado que, al hacerlo, se cortan varias venas y el infortunado, si no era atendido a tiempo, podía morir desangrado, ahogado por su propia sangre. La única persona que había sobrevivido a esa prueba de fe de Malakías, se sabía, era una chica, que fuera aprendiz y posible amante de Jack Hagen, y la única persona que había escapado a esa prueba, era nada más y nada menos que ella, Bridget Reader… pero parecía que su suerte se acabaría ese mismo día… No, definitivamente no iba a permitirlo: sacó su rifle de asalto y, mientras cabalgaba, lanzó una ráfaga de balas hacía el caballo y el jinete, las cuales fueron bloqueadas por esas criaturas.

-Bien, definitivamente esos bastardos no son humanos.- aún así siguió disparando, buscando un punto ciego para poder darle, si quiera, a la pata del caballo. No lo pudo hacer. Cuando tuvo que detener los disparos para cargar el arma, Malakías aprovechó la oportunidad: cogió la pistola que llevaba en la cintura, apuntó a la columna y disparó. Bridget cayó pesadamente del caballo, incapaz de mover si quiera su mano para disparar al muchacho. El caballo de la chica fue tumbado por los autómatas y su estomago abierto de par en par. Malakías tomo la pistola y apuntó de nuevo, esta vez a la mano de la chica, quien recibió el balazo… pero no sintió nada.

-Parece que esta vez no podrás huir, Bridget. A pasado mucho tiempo ¿cierto?

-Y sigues siendo el mismo frívolo, Malaky.- le dice la mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Dime ¿Aún sigues enamorado de tu hermanastra?- el joven le dispara en la otra mano.- Sí, me lo merezco, pero temo decirte que no me duele.

-Mejor así, no pienso matarte… aún: Jack tiene planes para ti.

-¿Jack? ¿Volvió? ¿Cuándo?

-Hoy, está cambiado, parece que se ha unido a un grupo de locos que le dio poderes especiales y estas cosas monstruosas.- dijo mientras le señalaba a los autómatas, quienes se daban un banquete con el caballo de la chica.

-Hey, tenía que pagar un alquiler por esa criatura.

-El seguro cubre perdidas, a lo mejor te lo reponen.

-Que amable el preocuparte por mi. No sé para que volvió Jack, pero sea lo que sea, ha llegado en buen momento: los militares atacaran la base del norte, acabo de dejar a dos alquimistas allí… ten la seguridad que Jack será atrapado allí, sea lo poderoso que sea.

-¿Tu crees? ¿Qué pensarán los militares cuando encuentren el lugar hecho una carnicería?- A Bridget se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Jack no ha vuelto para quedarse: vino para destruirlos a todos, para vengarse por la persecución contra él… no dejará a nadie con vida.- ella empieza a sudar frío ante la confesión de Malakías, quien se arrodilla ante ella y le pregunta.- Y a ti ¿Aún te gusta Salem?

-Menos de lo que a ti te gusta tu hermana.- Ella se sintió sorprendida cuando Malakías, para su sorpresa, lejos de dispararle, le sonrió.

-Ellos se encargaran de llevarte con Jack, y él se encargará de ti.- le dice mientras vuelve a su caballo y uno de los autómatas carga a la chica sobre sus espaldas.- Apropósito…- le dice el muchacho cuando esta por salir a galope.- me gusta tu color de pelo.

* * *

Sinfjotli Lentz salió corriendo del refugio del bosque donde se encontraban: había escuchado el inconfundible sonido del rifle de asalto de Bridget, pero la oscuridad del día era demasiado para poder buscarla en lo amplio del paisaje. Incluso la luz de las auroras era insuficiente para iluminar la visión del joven.

-¡B! ¡Srta. B! ¡Conteste por favor!- nada. La respuesta era nula. Jane, quien corrió y esquivo árboles para alcanzarlo, se paró a su lado.- Tu también la escuchaste ¿cierto? Esta en problemas, Jane, tenemos que salvarla.

-Me encantaría hacerlo, pero apenas podemos ver y, por lo visto, ella esta fuera de nuestro alcance y visión. Parece que se ha tenido que ocultar en los bosques cercanos de nuevo, hasta que dejen de perseguirla.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Sino ya estaría por la estepa, cabalgando hacía el pueblo.- Sinfjotli mira hacía la estepa, perfectamente visible desde el lugar donde se encontraban: la poca luz de las auroras mostraba la helada llanura azotada, únicamente, por el viento.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Hay que seguir adelante con la misión y acabar con esto de una vez…- le dijo el muchacho a su acompañante, mientras se retiraban del lugar y le daban la espalda a la llanura, sobre la cual ahora se dibujaba un punto rojo bajo un montón de nieve, el cual era causado por la sangre de algunas tripas, huesos y la cabeza desollada del caballo de Bridget.-Son ya casi las 2:00 PM ¿Deberíamos intervenir?

-¿A esta hora? Supongo que sí… pero tu eres el que decide eso, después de todo, tu eres mi superior.- ella lo mira y ve en sus ojos algo de desconfianza.-Es tu primera misión de gran magnitud ¿Cierto?- el joven asiente.- No te preocupes, sé que puedes hacerlo bien… además, me tienes a mi, así que no podrás echarlo a perder.- Sinfjotli se ríe del comentario de la chica.

-Sí, gracias por calmarme…- le dice a ella, cuando realmente es que pasará si abre los sellos por demasiado tiempo.

**-"¿Eso te preocupa? Bien, es cierto que en todos estos meses hemos tenido que usar los sellos por muy poco tiempo, pero nunca hemos visto lo que sucedería en casos como este."**

-_"No solo eso… ¿Has escuchado lo que dijo "B"?"_

-**"¿Lo de las niñas? Cierto, es terrible… de hecho verás cosas que no te agradaran… pero te pido que lo soportes, por el bien nuestro y el de Jane."**

-_"De acuerdo… lo haré"_- Sinfjotli mira hacía la montaña, hacia una posición un poco más alta, y le dice a Jane.- Almorcemos ligero… después de todo, lo que veremos allí dentro no será bonito…

* * *

Algunos metros más arriba de la montaña, Alphonse y Rosamund volaban hacía el claro de las Lygmantitas… sí, volaban: y es que Alphonse, tras revelarle que él era un alquimista, le mostró una de sus más grandes creaciones. Esta era, nada más y nada menos, que una gran ave hecha de nieve y hielo cuyo peso podía resistir a los dos jóvenes. Stephen, quien no quiso seguir adelante, se llevó a Margot del lugar, prometiéndole a Alphonse y a Rosamund que los esperaría al pie de la montaña.

-¿Este pajarraco de nieve podrá aguantar hasta la cima de la montaña?

-Hey, mis aves no serán del todo hermosas pero pueden aguantar hasta el peso de un caballo.- en tan solo 45 minutos habían hecho lo que les hubiera tomado medio día. Se encontraban ya cerca de la meseta cuando una ráfaga de viento y nieve empezó a sentirse.- ¿Cuántas tormentas de nieve hay en esta montaña?- el sujeto empezó a controlar mejor el vuelo del animal artificial. Viendo que era sumamente difícil y que empezaba a agotarse, decidió buscar un lugar donde bajar.- Tendremos que descansar aquí hasta que pase la tormenta.- Ambos se detienen cerca de la meseta y Alphonse creo un iglú igual al anterior.- Habrá que resistir aquí hasta que termine esta tormenta.- el chico coge unas cuantas ramas, de muchas que recogieron en el bosque, y por medio de alquimia hace fuego con ellas.- Con esto estaremos protegidos del viento y el frío.

-Sí que debe ser fácil ser alquimista.

-Parece fácil ¿No crees? Pues no, tiene su parte complicada. Los estudios de alquimia son tediosos y cansados, además para dominarlos tienes que tener un equilibrio físico y mental increíble. Como ves, no es solo dibujar círculos y tocar la tierra.

-Es raro. En muchas de nuestras tradiciones se menciona a la alquimia como una ciencia practicada por los brujos y curanderos. Además, mencionan que se requerían herramientas de por medio.

-Sobre lo primero, si yo fuera cazador de brujas y me pagaran por quemar personas, entonces mis primeras victimas serían los alquimistas. Es decir, míralos: hacen oro sin trabajar, curan enfermedades sin ser doctores, construyen edificios sin ser arquitectos y crean mecanismos complejos sin ser ingenieros. Obviamente muchos los querrían muertos y carbonizados. Y por lo segundo, te debes referir a alguna antigua variante de alquimia Drachmata, pues yo no conozco que en la alquimia se requiera usar más que círculos.

-También hubiera creído eso si no lo hubiera visto.

-¿Dónde?

-En la invasión de Drachma a Amestris, fue cuando…- entonces el fuego empieza a moverse por causa del viento.- Parece que la tormenta está recrudeciendo.

-El fuego tendrá que aguantar allí, pues si achico más el agujero del Iglú nos ahogaremos con el humo.

El fuego resistió al frío, pero no podía abrigar a ambos jóvenes como antes. Pasó alrededor de una hora y Rosamund empezó a tiritar. Ella se arropaba lo mejor que podía con su manta, mientras que Alphonse la observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Finalmente, el alquimista se quitó su manta y se la cedió a la chica.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Y tú?

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes.- le dice el mientras se cruza de brazos para conservar el calor que le quedaba. No engañaba a nadie: se estaba muriendo de frío y ella lo sabía. Entonces ella se lanzó sobre el y lo abrazó, cubriéndose ambos con las mantas. Alphonse podía sentir el pecho de la chica agitándose tras sus ropas, mientras el olor de su cabello entraba por su nariz. Ella lo abrazaba con una fuerza que Alphonse no podía imaginar en una chica que, a simple vista, parecía tan frágil.

-Tienes que estar demente, estás congelándote.

-Rosamund…

-Cállate, alquimista. Por lo menos de esa manera podemos mantenernos calientes hasta que pase la tormenta.- Alphonse no se opuso a la idea, es más, le pareció razonable. La única respuesta que recibió Rosamund fueron los fuertes brazos del alquimista apretando su delgado y fuerte cuerpo. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- Bi- bien… veo que entendiste el punto.

-Por supuesto señorita Stephanova, gracias por salvarme la vida otra vez.

-Luego me lo agradecerás…- le respondió ella con tranquilidad mientras ambos se abrazaban y entraban en calor. Ella pronto sintió ganas de parpadear y dormir.

-No te sugeriría que te duermas con este frío: puede que sea la última vez que cierras los ojos en vida.

-Entonces ¿Debo quedarme despierta?

-Por lo menos hasta que la tormenta pase.

-Ok.- tras un largo tiempo y sin nada de que hablar, la chica dice.- esto es incomodo.

-Hey, fue tu idea, no te quejes.

Estuvieron algunos minutos abrazados en silencio, despiertos, sin nada más que hacer que mirarse el uno al otro. Rosamund no tenía más opción que mirar al pecho o los ojos del enorme alquimista, mientras que él podía mirar el fuego refulgir, sin tener que enfrentar la tierna mirada de su acompañante, cosa que, después de todo, le fue imposible

-Oye…- le dice ella tras un tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Cuándo acabe la tormenta ¿volverás a usar ese pájaro de nieve?

-A lo mejor sí, seguro que la nieve se debió haber acumulado a los costados del refugio.- el silencio continúa consumiendo el tiempo de los dos jóvenes, que solo tienden a mirarse de vez en cuando y luego volver a su posición original.

-Hey, Alphonse… ¿Qué harás cuando bajes de esta montaña? ¿Te quedarás algunos días más o volverás a Rizenbull?

-Es una buena pregunta, sabes. He estado pensando que no tengo mucho que hacer en casa, así que a lo mejor estaría bien quedarme un par de días más.

-¿En serio?- pregunta ella, algo entusiasmada.- Eso es genial, si quieres podría darte un tour por la ciudad. Conozco varios buenos lugares para hacer turismo y comer bien.

-Jejeje… suenas como una guía turística o algo así.- le dice el mientras se voltea a mirarla.- si ese es tu ofrecimiento, entonces lo aceptaré gustosamente, aunque creo que solamente serán dos días.

-Con eso basta, después de todo, la ciudad no es tan grande. Por cierto ¿Te he contado sobre Lygamnte?

-Sí, ya me contaste su historia.

-Pero no te conté lo que dice la gente sobre ella. Uno de sus tantos apodos es "La reina de hielo". Ella es quizás el ser más hermoso y mortal de este desolado lugar: dicen que cuando te abraza tu corazón se convierte en piedra, que viene en las noches cuando tú estás solo y cuando susurra a tu oído, tu sangre se torna fría. Es mejor que te escondas antes de que te encuentre.

-Parece ser una mujer muy interesante y terrorífica ¿Pero es verdad que esos son sus efectos sobre sus victimas?

-Claro que no. Tú sabes que en los mitos e historias se agregan muchas cosas y se omiten otras. A lo mejor hay más de lo que parece en esta historia. - ella empieza a sentir como el viento va dejando de ser intenso allí afuera.

-Parece que ya está calmando todo allí afuera. Supongo que ya podemos dejar de…

-cinco minutos más…

-¿eh?

-Quiero estar así cinco minutos más…- Alphonse parece sentir como los brazos de la muchacha aprietan su cuerpo al suyo, por lo cual no le queda más que rendirse y mantenerse así por cinco minutos.

Apenas cinco minutos después, Alphonse se levanta y sale del iglú, seguido por Rosamund. El clima está calmado, aunque sigue siendo oscuro, únicamente iluminado por la luna llena de aquella noche.

-Bien, con este clima podemos seguir volando.- Alphonse hace chocar sus palmas y crea nuevamente el águila de nieve.- Suba, señorita Stephanova: ya no falta mucho para llegar a nuestro destino.- Alphonse hace que el animal empiece a remontar vuelo y ambos jóvenes se elevan en la profunda oscuridad del día.

Antes de que pudieran pasar dos horas de cuidadoso vuelo, Alphonse y Rosamund se adentraron en lo profundo de la White Doombringer y llegaron hasta la mitad de la montaña más alta de la cordillera, el Big Blue. La enorme montaña azul tenía por particularidad que en medio de él crecía una cierta variedad de árboles, los cuales servían como plantas huéspedes a las Lygmantitas, de las cuales las pocas que ya habían madurado brillaban cuando el sol de la primavera tocaba el claro, época en la que eran recolectadas por las mujeres del pueblo. Ahora no había nadie cerca y el sol no brillaría en un mes, pero el brillo de las plantas, reflejando las auroras, era claramente visto por ambos jóvenes.

-¡Allí están! ¿Puedes verlas, Alphonse?

-Claramente. Hay que buscar un lugar donde aterrizar y recolectar las que podamos…- entonces el viento volvió a jugarles una mala pasada: Alphonse trató de controlar al animal de nieve, pero parecía que el viento de las montañas le quitaba estabilidad al pájaro. – Rayos… parece que tendremos que descender sobre la meseta como podamos.- Alphonse dirigió al águila lo mejor que pudo hacía la meseta y ya estaba por alcanzarla sin mayores problemas, cuando sintió como algo frío tocaba su frente, cara, pecho y estomago… parecía como si una ráfaga de viento helado lo hubiera golpeado de lleno. Con lo que le quedaba de fuerza, se aferró al ave y trató de dirigirla hacía su destino: El águila cayó pesadamente sobre la nieve del lugar y terminó adentrándose en el claro de los abedules, junto con sus dos tripulantes.

* * *

**-Mientras tanto, en Rizenbull.-**

Edward se despertó sobresaltado y agarrándose el pecho con fuerza

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Winry, quien se encontraba cuidándolo hasta que se recuperara de su resfriado.

-Sí… estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte.

-¿No vas a querer que llame a un doctor?

-No, todo está bien, no es necesario. Es solo que tuve un mal presentimiento.

-No será sobre Alphonse ¿o sí?

-Espero que no.

-No te preocupes, seguro que esta bien. A lo mejor soñaste que estaba feliz, disfrutando de su viaje y rodeado de mujeres.

-Jajaja… sabes, conociéndolo, eso podría ser justamente lo que le puede estar pasando en estos momentos.- respondió el alquimista, alejándose demasiado de la realidad de su hermano.

* * *

**- Volviendo al Norte.-**

En alguna zona alta de la montaña, Jack miraba como el grupo de autómatas que se había llevado Malakías volvían de su búsqueda y llevaban con ellos un cuerpo, que dejaron recostado sobre la nieve: la mujer, quien solo podía mover la cabeza y estaba congelada por el horrendo frío de la montaña, miraba, casi sin fuerzas, al muchacho y le ofreció una sonrisa.

-Volviste…- Jack la miró: cuando había conocido a Bridget Reader Tiptoft esta era una chica mayor que él, de cabellos naranjas y ojos verdes de una ligera tonalidad violeta. Se sorprendió al verla con el pelo entintado de castaño cobrizo y con la columna rota. Lisiada, con las manos ensangrentadas y los dientes tiritando, aquella mujer tan agradable ahora se moría en su presencia.

-Veo que Malakías fue cruel contigo.- le dijo Jack mientras recogía su cabeza y la colocaba cuidadosamente sobre su regazo.- De haber sabido que eras tu no lo hubiera dejado.

-Creo que ya es algo tarde para decir eso ¿no crees?

-Conozco a alguien que puede curarte… pero tendrías que…- ella lo calla intempestivamente.

-Oh, por favor Jack... ambos sabíamos que esto sucedería. Creo que fui algo… estúpida en pensar que me libraría de ellos fácilmente. Malaky me dijo que viniste para matarlos a todos… dime… ¿también irás por Salem?

-¿Te sigue gustando?

-No, pero le tengo un gran aprecio ¿Puedes, si quiera, apiadarte de él? ¿Por favor?- el joven miro a la mujer y, tras pensarlo un poco, respondió.

-Veré que puedo hacer.

-Gracias…- la chica siente como el frío va quitándole la vida y Jack lo sabe. El muchacho toma la mano de la mujer y esta cierra los ojos.- ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

-No quisiera matarte. Me caes bien.

-Jeje… me alegra por lo menos saber que… aún siendo tú…tienes bondad dentro de ese destrozado corazón tuyo.- le dice la mujer, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa impecable.- ¿Dolería?

-No… no dolerá.- ella entonces asiente y Jack pone su mano bajo su cuello, busca dos vértebras muy importantes y las sujeta entre sus dedos.- Adiós… Jack

-Adiós, Bridget.- Jack aprieta los huesos y los pulveriza y junto con ellos la medula espinal de la mujer. En menos de dos segundos, Bridget Reader murió sin sufrir dolor alguno y Jack siguió mirando esa sonrisa tan agradable y que relucía en su rostro frío y pálido por la muerte. El joven deposita la cabeza de la chica suavemente en la nieve y luego se para.

-Es tan triste que vidas tan valiosas se desperdicien. Pero verás que tu vida valdrá el sacrificio, Bridget… lo verás.- dice mientras deposita una serpiente negra hecha de materia viva.- los remanentes de su alma serán absorbidos por esa serpiente y luego esta se evaporará y desaparecerá: el cuerpo de Bridget será como un contenedor vacío.- luego, dirigiéndose a los autómatas, dice mientras el viento se calma.- Vengan conmigo: acabaremos con esto de una vez.

La nieve había dejado de volar cuando el viento logró calmarse de nuevo. Jane y Sinfjotli ya habían almorzado y todo estaba en calma, por lo que la operación podía empezar en ese preciso momento

-¿Tienes todo listo?- la chica asiente.- Genial, seguiremos la ruta que Bridget nos señaló e iremos por los conductos de ventilación. Si hay una bifurcación, nos dividimos y nos encontramos en la estancia "G" ¿entendido?

-Claro, será pan comido.

-Yo no lo pondría tan fácil. Sea como sea, dudo que nos estén esperando con una alfombra roja.- dice Sinfjotli alistando las cosas, apagando el fuego y caminando fuera del refugio.- No tenemos que perder más tiempo, hay que darnos prisa.- Siguiendo el sendero que Bridget les enseño, llegaron hasta un pequeño túnel subterráneo.

-Esa debe ser la erosión rocosa que sirve como túnel de ventilación. Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, es raro ¿No crees?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Sinfjotli mientras despejaba la nieve en la entrada del túnel y echaba un vistazo.

-Había escuchado de una imponente base militar en el norte, pero todo lo que vimos fue un simple cuartel como todos los demás ¡Hey! ¿Adonde vas?- preguntó ella al ver que su superior empezaba a meterse en el túnel.

-Perdóname, pero no sé mucho de bases militares ¿Te parece si avanzamos?

-Ok, ya voy.- ambos jóvenes empiezan a avanzar en medio de la oscuridad del túnel hasta encontrar la bifurcación de caminos.- parece que tendremos que separarnos aquí ¿Crees que estarás bien solo?

-Eso creo ¿Qué hay de ti?

-He estado en una guerra, no veo como no voy a poder sobrevivir a esto.- ella avanza en el estrecho túnel y se las arregla para pasar por su costado y dirigirse hacía la derecha.- Aparecerás en lo que parece que es un almacén: Debes tomar la puerta que esta a tu derecha y luego la 5ta puerta del corredor que encontrarás, ese camino te llevará a la estancia "G". Buena suerte, Sinfjotli.

-Igualmente.- el chico avanza por su lado y comienza a recorrer el angosto túnel hasta llegar al ducto que de ventilación del almacén. Una vez allí, destruye la reja reventilación y entra en aquel vació y frío almacén. El lugar solo tenía unas cajas y jaulas sucias, además parecía haber estado desocupado en mucho tiempo. No había problema, todo era mejor así. Sinfjotli sale del almacén y empieza a recorrer el pasillo, pero antes de llegar a la 5ta puerta, algo lo detiene en la tercera.

-_"Sentiste eso…"_

**-"Sí… parecen voces de auxilio. Pero acuerdate que ahora tienes una misión, lo mejor sería que lo dejes para después."**

_-"No puedo dejarlo pasar así como si nada… a lo mejor sea importante…"_

-**"Por favor Sinfjotli, recapacita… no puedes simplemente desviarte de tu misión así como si nada, además es muy probable que no te guste lo que veas."**

_-"No creo que sea agradable… algo en mi interior me lo asegura. Pero si es alguien en peligro, no permitiré que siga sufriendo."_- el joven, aún con la mano temblorosa, toma coraje y abre la puerta: dentro del lugar, todo estaba oscuro y un olor hediondo inundaba la habitación. Sinfjotli tardo un tiempo en poder vislumbrar el horrible color del suelo, deformado por charcos de sangre, marcas de heces y orines. Al fondo de la misma, pudo ver movimiento… un ligero movimiento. Apuntó la pistola y la linterna y pudo ver que eran: mujeres… aproximadamente más de cien y menos de ciento cincuenta, todas delgadas, más no famélicas, desnudas, jóvenes, golpeadas y acurrucadas una sobre otra. La imagen fue chocante para el joven por un simple hecho: de ese centenar de muchachas… apenas 30 parecían reaccionar a la luz de la linterna.

-¿Qué… es esto?- el joven se acerco a la chica que parecía más lucida, quien apenas podía mover la cabeza de lado a lado, presa del sueño, el sofocante calor de la habitación y la sed. Cogió su cantimplora, la abrió y le dio de beber a la muchacha, quien apenas tendría unos 16 años.- Señorita, no se alarme, vengo a ayudarla ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- ella simplemente no puede hacer más que taparse los ojos y echarse a llorar, mientras señala hacía sus compañeras, quienes están acurrucadas en el lugar. El alquimista voltea hacía ellas, las ilumina y puede ver entonces que ellas no están durmiendo acurrucadas: están amontonadas, muertas por los propios rebeldes, con enormes cicatrices en el vientre.

-**"Te dije que no lo hicieras… lo mejor es que…"**- Sinfjotli acerca sus seños abiertos sobre la sangre derramada en el suelo.-** "Espera ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que haces?"**

-_"Sí…"_

**-"¡No lo hagas!"**- pero eso no bastó para detenerlo. El alquimista tocó la sangre y pudo contemplarlo todo

**-Achtung: la siguiente parte puede herir susceptibilidades. Recomendamos discreción.-**

"_Es una chica joven que va a comprar algunas cosas al pueblo. Trata de ir por un camino con una cantidad de personas moderada, pero infortunadamente termina quedándose sola. Ella llega al pueblo, hace sus compras y está de camino a casa, cuando tres hombres la interceptan y la drogan. Despierta en ese lugar oscuro, con un dolor inimaginable en la entre pierna. Al ver la sangre sabe lo que pasó y empieza a gritar, a lo cual acude un sujeto corpulento, quien la golpea y le pregunta si no ha tenido suficiente. Ella solo quiere que la dejen ir y lo grita, fuera de sí. Pero él la golpea una vez más y le dice que "parece que no ha tenido suficiente": la voltea y empieza a violarla… los gritos solo traen a dos sujetos más que reemplazan al primer… y al siguiente… y al siguiente… día tras día, semana a semana… algunas veces ve a personas que ella habría visto por el pueblo y otros que nunca vio en su vida. Las chicas con las que había sido encerrada le decían que ya no habría salvación y le contaban sobre sus familias y su pasado. _

_Tras interminables abusos, la chica quedó embarazada. Lo ocultó hasta que fue evidente. Cuando los captores se enteraron, ella fue sacada del lugar, aunque una de sus amigas, una chica de ascendencia Ishvalita, trató de evitarlo, pero fue golpeada y apartada. Un sujeto de mirada frívola la recibió en su despacho. "No debiste haberlo ocultado así"- le dijo, luego ordenó que la llevaran a una estancia con las demás embarazadas. La atención fue mejor que la que recibía antes, pero había algo raro en el lugar: a cada mujer que estaba por dar a luz, se la llevaban y nunca volvía. De las 8 mujeres que allí estaban, 5 fueron sacadas en los siguientes meses y 3 nuevas fueron traídas. Finalmente, llegó el momento de que naciera su hijo. Fue llevada por los hombres hasta una estancia donde parecía que se practicaban operaciones. Hubo complicaciones, dijeron ellos… tuvieron que realizar una cesárea. A ella se le extrajo el niño, pero se los llevaron por caminos distintos: Ella fue enviada hasta aquella estancia, junto con otras mujeres que habían sido sometidas a cesárea y cuya mala cauterización en las heridas les había costado la vida. Ella solo podía mirar al techo y languidecer mientras las bacterias devoraban su interior. Hacía pocos minutos, los hombres trajeron a todas las chicas a esta estancia: decían que Jack había vuelto, que lo mejor sería mantenerlas ocultas. La joven Ishvalita la localizó y la abrazó…"_

**-Puede volver a leer si decidió saltar los párrafos anteriores.-**

Sinfjotli buscó ambas mujeres con la mirada, pero cuando lo hizo, empezó a ver más recuerdos de diferentes mujeres: la sangre en el suelo no era solamente de ella, sino de 5… 10… 20… 30…50… más mujeres… todo el dolor, sufrimiento, desesperación y muerte… todo ello se acumuló en la mente del joven, quien ahora gritaba como un loco, con las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos inyectados por sus venas. Una voz, la de un hombre, llamó su atención.

-¿Quién es usted? ¡Identifiquese!- el joven voltea al escuchar la voz y crea los filamentos de forma rápida. El guardia, asustado por la monstruosa cara del chico, dispara y le da a la cabeza, tras lo cual el alquimista cae de cara al suelo. La joven a la que Sinfjotli le dio agua, pega un grito, pero el hombre la calla apuntándole con la pistola.- Cállate perra ¿O tu también quiere probar plomo?- cuando la mujer retrocede, el hombre guarda el arma y da media vuelta.- como si no fuera suficiente con Jack, ahora también nos caen los militares. Debo avisar a Huntington.- antes que pueda empezar a correr, sus piernas parecen no responderle, pero termina dándose cuenta que no son sus piernas las que no responden, sino sus pies: habían sido cortados limpiamente.- ¡Ahhh! ¿Pero que carajos?- el hombre mira al militar "muerto" en el suelo del lugar: sus ojos mostraban una furia ciega y su mano estirada hacía relucir los filamentos que le mutilaron la pierna.- ¿Qué eres? ¡Monstruo!- El alquimista estira la mano y hace flotar al sujeto en el marco de la puerta gracias a los filamentos. Lentamente, el chico avanza hacía él, haciendo girar su muñeca y retorciendo sus dedos para causarle una agonía insoportable a su presa. Cuando esta frente a él, crea con la materia viva de su mano izquierda una estaca de un metro.- Espera… ¿Qué haces?- el chico, apunta la estaca al recto de su enemigo y, pegando un grito de furia y rabia, lo empala, haciendo que entre por el recto y termine en el cerebro. Repite la acción, con salvajismo y furia durante cinco veces y lo termina cogiendo la estaca y atravesándole el estomago, quedando así suspendido en el aire.

-Muere… monstruo.- oye tras su espalda el alquimista, quien se dirige hacía la joven que pronunció es: coge a cantimplora y se la deja.- ¿Qué eres tú?

-Un monstruo.- le responde él, mientras se va del lugar.

-No puedes serlo: los monstruos no matan otros monstruos… tú debes ser… lo más parecido a un ángel.- él no escucha el comentario, sino que sale del lugar y encara a los soldados que lo esperan afuera.

-¡Detente, maldito! ¿Qué crees que haces?- Sinfjotli los mira por el rabillo del ojo y crea las cuchillas de materia viva. Acto seguido, se lanza sobre sus enemigos, sumergido en una furia inhumana.

Por otro lado, Jack había empezado su incursión antes que los militares. Las explosiones eran más frecuentes y los muertos eran dejados o salvados por los pocos que no eran alcanzados. El encargado de la defensa era nada menos que Salem Morlande, quien había dejado su puesto temporalmente para informar a su superior, Ivan Huntington, sobre la situación tras el ataque. Huntington lo recibió, preocupado.

-Salem, demonios, ya era hora que te aparecieras ¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí?

-Un ataque. Parece que el desgraciado está armado con muchos explosivos.- un histérico soldado vuelve del frente y le comunica a ambos hombres.

-Salem, Jefe… ya tenemos la identidad del intruso: Es Jack ¡Ha vuelto!

-¿Hagen? Maldición ¿Dónde consiguió tantos explosivos?

-No son explosivos, señor. Es alquimia: el miserable logró aprenderla en algún lugar.

-Esto no es bueno.

-Se pone peor: las balas no le hacen daño ¡Parece un puto inmortal!- una explosión detiene la conversación por un momento.

-Es mejor que escape, señor. Yo y los muchachos nos encargaremos de él.- Huntington asiente y se da media vuelta.

-Ten cuidado, Salem.- dicho esto, el hombre se va del lugar.

Mientras tanto, Jack sigue avanzando, ahora entre escombros, armas destruidas y cadáveres. Frente a él, una puerta le impide el paso a la siguiente estancia, pero la derriba de una sola patada. Tras la puerta, puede ver a 15 soldados, todos apuntandole con rifles y pistolas. El único que no lo hace, es nada menos que Salem.

-Tiempo sin verte, Jack.

-Puedo decir lo mismo, Salm…- le dice, recordando su forma de llamarlo.-¿Puedes apartarte?

-Sabes que no puedo.- Salem chasquea los dedos y pronuncia.- Adios, Jack.- Jack sonríe, especialmente cuando ve como la ráfaga de tiros se dirigen hacía él a toda velocidad.

-Entonces, que así sea…- murmuró antes que 14 balas le atravesaran el cuerpo

* * *

**-Mientras tanto, en el claro de los abedules...-**.

Alphonse Elric despierta y se encuentra con un paisaje más o menos diferente al que estaba antes: el claro parecía brillar con una luz de color blanco, con un ligero toque de amatista que variaba lentamente en verde aguamarina, como el color del agua glacial. Alphonse se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y buscó con la mirada a Rosamund, pero no la pudo encontrar en ningún lugar. Tampoco parecía haber señales de lo que quedaba del águila por ningún lado.

-¡Rosamund!- gritó Alphonse.- ¿Dónde estás?

-Ella no puede oírte.- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas… la misma que había escuchado en su sueño la noche anterior.- Al fin y al cabo, solo tú puedes entrar aquí por invadir mi tierra sagrada.- Alphonse voltea y la ve: ojos grises argentos, cabello rubio casi albino. Al momento de soltar una risita, ella pudo mostrarle esos dientecitos blancos y esa lengua roja como la sangre, mientras que su vestido blanco, en el cual se veían varias figuras como hojas y copos de nieve. Para el muchacho, ella era la viva imagen de una diosa.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y dónde estoy?- preguntó, anonadado. Ella, mientras miraba la luna, que ahora se tornaba de un color rojizo mientras que el claro del bosque tomaba uno amatista, le responde:

-Mi nombre es Lygmante Endriukaitis… y este… este es el infierno… tú infierno.-le dice con una sonrisa y un tono de cordialidad en la voz, mientras que el alquimista mira a la mujer y luego a la luna roja y solo puede decir, tras emitir un largo y pesado suspiro.

-Oh, rayos...

* * *

Y bien, así termina el capitulo. Ahora ¿Cómo saldrá Alphonse de esta? Tendré que pensarlo, aún no tengo muy claro cual será el reto de Lygmante. Con suerte, tendré el siguiente capitulo para mediados de Marzo. En fin, espero les haya gustado, esta vez no hay spoilers. Bye-bye.


	7. Cap6: A Sonata of Blood and Ice

¡Hola! A tan solo dos semanas de empezar de nuevo la universidad y les entrego el sexto capitulo. Bien, ya no queda mucho por escribir por aquí, así que es un capitulo más o menos corto (10 paginas en Word). Empezaré el capitulo 7 en cuanto me ilumine, pero mientras tanto disfruten del 6.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa

"I died in my dreams_"-_pensamiento de personajes

(What's that supposed to mean?)- nota del autor

(Got lost in the fire)- cuando un personaje escribe

(*I died in my dreams, reaching out for your hand... My fatal desire*) - efecto de sonido.

* * *

**Capitulo 6: A Sonata of Blood and Ice**

-Es extraño ver un hombre como tú por aquí, Alphonse Elric. De hecho, ya es muy raro ver hombres cerca de mi montaña: al parecer la maldición los ha alejado de mí y solo vienen sus mujeres a recoger las plantas.

-Espera ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Soy un ser sobrenatural con un poder limitado a este lugar ¿Acaso crees que no sabría el verdadero nombre de mis invitados? Por cierto ¿Qué opinas de mi decoración? ¿La iluminación te parece bien?

-Pues, a decir verdad… hey, espera un momento, este no es el tiempo para hablar sobre estas cosas ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Rosamund? ¿Qué cuernos hago aquí y qué es lo quieres de mí?

-Ya te lo dije, este es tu infierno, aunque creo que será tu residencia a partir de ahora. Rosamund Stephanova… bueno, ella está aquí.- la chica hace chasquear sus dedos y un obelisco de cristal aparece a su lado: dentro de él, se encontraba Rosamund.- Sabes, este lugar es muy pequeño, así que necesito solo espacio para uno de ustedes… y la verdad es que hace tiempo que no tengo la agradable compañía de un apuesto y joven hombre, por lo que creo que ella pasará a ser parte del tapizado.- ella le señala sus pies y Alphonse puede ver, al igual que en su sueño, los cadáveres de todos los hombres muertos en el lugar., todos debajo de una fina capa de hielo.

-¿Pero porque ella? ¿Qué no era que solo matabas a los hombres? ¿No puedo hacer nada para salvarla?- Lygmante sonríe al escuchar eso y hace que el obelisco de cristal desaparezca en el suelo y se transporta a las espaldas del chico, de la cual se sujeta rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y apoyando su cuerpo sobre la misma.

-Pues… sí hay algo que puedes hacer por mí… y esa es la razón por la que aún no te he convertido en parte del piso: Eres especial, Alphonse… así que te daré una única oportunidad para liberar a la chica.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Quiero que juegues conmigo un rato: el rumor del viento me dijo que, como alquimista que eres, no crees en la maldición que he puesto sobre esta montaña. Bien, pues quiero que tu mismo me digas ¿De qué manera puedes descifrar los misterios de este lugar sin tener que usar maldiciones o magia? Y ¿Por qué tu no estás muerto? Si lo haces, Rosamund será libre.

-Hecho…- ella lo mira con sorpresa, para luego sonreírle.

-Excelente, joven alquimista. Entonces… empecemos el juego.- Alphonse sintió como el frío se arremolinaba a su alrededor, tanto que tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos, el joven se vio en un lugar completamente diferente al que estuvo antes.

-¿Eh?- fue la única palabra que pudo modular el joven.

* * *

Algunos metros más abajo, Salem Morlande huía a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, al igual que cinco compañeros suyos: los otros nueve habían sido asesinados por, lo que creían, era el cadáver agujereado de Jack Hagen, quien, al parecer, resucitó luego de recibir la ráfaga de balas que le lanzaron.

-¿Pero que demonios es eso?

-¿No te lo había dicho? Al parecer es inmune a las balas el muy bastardo.- dos segundos después, la puerta que habían cerrado explota y una de las astillas se clava en el ojo del interlocutor de Salem.

-¡Fuego!- ordenó el hombre, cosa que hicieron sus subordinados. Uno de ellos, finalmente, lanzó un par de granadas. Los explosivos parecieron hacer que Jack desistiera por un momento, lo cual era pura especulación, pues el asesino estaba completamente cubierto por el humo.- ¿Lo hicimos?- El automail de Jack, que se estiro como una serpiente, alcanzó la cabeza de uno de los subordinados del guardaespaldas de Huntington y lo sacudió contra otros dos sujetos, dejándolos fuera de combate en un rincón del lugar. El último de los acompañantes de Salem, asustado, huyó del lugar. Estaba solo, sin nadie que pudiera ayudarlo. Tratando de ocultar su creciente miedo, Salem miró a Jack a los ojos y esperó al momento de su ejecución. Pero ese momento nunca llegó: Jack pasó a su lado, como fingiendo que el hombre no existía.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no me has matado? ¿No querías acaso vengarte por lo que te hicimos?- Jack recuerda claramente el día en que el GLAP, a raíz de la muerte de Markus Lloyd, empezó a perseguirlo como si de un hereje se tratara. Recordaba también que había sido el mismísimo Salem quien había encabezado la persecución, por órdenes expresas de Huntington. Ahora, Hagen tiene la oportunidad deseada por años… pero solo le responde.

-Desaparece de mi vista, Salem. Tu papel en todo esto se ha acabado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ahora que eres un… monstruo crees que tienes poder sobre la vida y la muerte?

-Dime ¿Más valía esta estúpida revolución que tus sentimientos por Bridget?- Salem lo mira con incredulidad.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella aquí? Ella no pudo entenderlo y se retiró del grupo.

-Que patético que eres, Salem ¿Quién crees que sería la única alma en este mundo que me pediría que tuviera piedad de tu miserable ser?- El rostro de Salem se contrajo al escuchar esas palabras.

-No… no me digas que ella…- Jack asintió silenciosamente, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Salem cae de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

-Malakías la lisió… yo solo le concedí la paz.

-_"Así que ese bastardo fue quien nos vendió…" _– el hombre no pudo evitar rememorar aquellos días en que él y ella estaban juntos: en un principio, como simples ciudadanos y miembros de la milicia del pueblo. Tras la caída de Bradley y el surgimiento del GLAP, Salem buscó una forma de obtener riqueza y así llevar lejos de esa fría ladera a su novia, pero está, pese a que lo siguió por un tiempo, se desilusionó al ver las acciones violentas del grupo. El hombre también recordó las palabras que la chica le dirigió- _"No me importa si debo empezar trabajando como cocinera, costurera o limpia casas…pero, por favor, no te manches las manos con sangre de inocentes… por favor, Salem"_- Yo… no podía simplemente renunciar a esto… a mis sueños y a mis ideales.

-Ya está hecho Salem. No puedes cambiar nada con lamentarte: Vete de aquí, vuelve a hacer tu vida y agradece la bondad de Bridget y su gracia por pensar en ti incluso en sus últimos instantes.

-Yo… yo hubiera vuelto por ella… hubiera vuelto una vez que todo hubiera terminado.- murmuraba entre lagrimas, con una clara expresión de dolor en la cara.- Habría tenido todo para hacerla feliz… Si tan solo tú no hubieras fracasado ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Eso es! ¡La causa de mi desdicha y de su muerte! ¡ES TODO CULPA TUYA!- el hombre le apunta con la pistola, pero Jack lanza un golpe con su automail, el cual se estira para reducir la distancia: con un primer golpe con el torso de la mano hace que Salem tire el arma y cuando su mano estaba regresando fueron sus dedos, ahora armados con uñas afiladas, los que rebanaron el cuello del moreno.

-No hay nada peor que un cobarde que no quiere aceptar sus culpas y culpar a otro por su estupidez.- dice Jack mientras sigue caminando.- No quería matarte y te di una oportunidad, pero debo admitir que lograste sacarme de mis casillas, Salem.- el hombre se iba desangrando en el suelo y sentía como la vida se le iba con cada gota de sangre que perdía por el cuello.- Espero que, cuando te encuentres con Bridget, puedas disculparte apropiadamente por tu estupidez. Adiós, Salem.- termina diciendo el joven, mientras busca la escalera al siguiente nivel de la base, donde, sabía, podría encontrar a Huntington.

-"_Bridget… ¿Es esto acaso todo lo que he conseguido… al final? Lo siento… tanto…"_- pensó Salem, quién agonizó durante unos segundos, vislumbrando en el umbral de la vida y la muerte la figura de quien fuera su novia, parada a su lado y extendiéndole una mano, la cual sujetó fuertemente… hasta que dejó de moverse.

* * *

Unos metros más abajo, Jane iba avanzando por el pasadizo que conducía al punto de encuentro entre ella y su maestro. La chica tuvo la fortuna de que no se encontró con ningún tipo de resistencia, pero no porque la base haya sido abandonada: al parecer, estaban sufriendo un ataque en las plantas superiores.

-Ese idiota.- se dijo a si misma.- no puedo creer que cause tanto desorden. Pero debo admitir que por lo menos me aligeró la carga, tendré que agradecerle apropiadamente.- la chica sigue avanzando por las diferentes estancias y cuando va abrir la puerta del lugar, escucha disparos y gritos de horror.- ¿Pero que demonios está sucediendo allí?- En el momento que ella va a abrir la puerta, la misma se abre por obra de un soldado temeroso que quería escapar: al ver a la mujer, se detiene y luego estira la mano para empujarla, pero unos filamentos se enredaran en sus brazos y lo jalan de regreso a la habitación. El hombre pide clemencia hasta que algo le impacta por la espalda. Apenas unos segundos después, el hombre vomita sangre y cae, agonizante, al suelo: parado detrás de él, con las manos, el uniforme y la cara cubiertas de sangre, Sinfjotli Lentz sostenía el corazón del vigésimo tercer humano que mataba ese día.- Si… Sinfjotli… ¿Pero que…? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?- él la miró con toda la frialdad que sus ojos, ahora verdes, podían dedicarle y volteó al escuchar las pisadas de otros diez sujetos que llegaban desde atrás de él.

Jane pudo ver como los filamentos brillaban a su alrededor mientras bloqueaban las balas y se movían a la par con su maestro. Los atacantes seguían disparando y solo pararon cuando el joven dejó de correr, deteniéndose en medio de ellos, jalando y enredando los filamentos que luego los harían pedazos. Jane contempló con horror como los restos cercenados de los hombres volaban por el lugar y caían en distintos lugares de la habitación.

-¡Basta ya, Sinfjotli!- pidió Jane, tratando de detener la carnicería, pero su maestro parecía no escucharla… o eso parecía hasta que le habló.

-Las mataron…

-¿Eh?

-Primero las violaron… dejaron que otros vinieran y lo hicieran... algunas fueron vendidas al mejor postor… las que quedaban embarazadas eran cuidadas hasta que sus hijos nacieran… vendían a los… - el chico pareció retomar parte de su ser, pues su frialdad se quebró y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes con pupilas rasgadas.- ¡VENDÍAN A LOS NIÑOS Y LUEGO...!... luego…ellas fueron… abandonadas a su suerte…

-Maestro…- solo pudo pronunciar ella ante tamaño descubrimiento de su superior. Un grito rompió su conversación: uno de los hombres atacados, que había logrado evadir los filamentos y solo perdió una pierna, se retorcía de dolor. Jane tembló cuando vio como su maestro se dirigió hacía él, agitando los filamentos.- No, espera, no lo hagas.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que no se lo merece? ¿Acaso debo tener piedad por estos miserables?- decía mientras sus filamentos hacían que el hombre se retorciera de dolor al ser apretado por su torso.

-Por favor, entiendo tu furia, pero no puedes dejar que algo así te controle.- él la mira por un rato, pero ahora aprieta tan fuerte los filamentos que llega a romperle el brazo al hombre.- ¡Detente, Sinfjotli!

-Es imperdonable… ¡Es imperdonable lo que hicieron!- le responde ahora gritándole a la chica.- ¡Ninguno de estos monstruos saldrá con vida de este lugar por…!- ella no puede aguantarlo más: se acerca a él y le da una bofetada. Por unos segundos, Lentz parece reaccionar y mira a la chica: de sus ojos están por salir lágrimas y una mueca de tristeza se delinea en su boca… no le gustó esa expresión suya, era muy triste para alguien como ella.- ¿Jane?

-¿Y acaso quieres convertirte tu también en un monstruo? ¡Mírate! ¡Mira este lugar! ¿A cuantos has matado ya, Sinfjotli? ¿Crees acaso que los cazadores de monstruos son menos monstruosos que sus victimas? ¿Acaso podrás salvar a todas las que ya fueron vendidas si nadie queda vivo para decirnos a donde fueron?- sus lagrimas finalmente terminaron saliendo cuando le gritó…- ¡Si crees que dejaré que tu mismo te conviertas en lo que tanto detestas, entonces estás equivocado! ¡Estás muy equivocado!- el chico, luego de escuchar las palabras de la chica, miró a su alrededor: sangre y muerte… todo el odio que tenía en su interior se había desfogado en esas personas… y lo que quedaba se había desvanecido gracias a esa chica, que ahora lloraba mientras sostenía su brazo y evitaba que aquel hombre torturado y malherido fuera destrozado por los filamentos.

-¿Qué… qué rayos…?- Sinfjotli mira sus manos teñidas de rojo y una mueca de asco y miedo se forma en su rostro: su horror aumenta cuando alza la vista y ve a los hombres despedazados a su alrededor.-Yo…yo…- el recuerdo de todos ellos, muriendo, siendo cortados, pidiendo clemencia… la culpa se empoza en su alma y siente un fuerte dolor a la altura del pecho, lo que lo deja caer en los brazos de Jane. Ese hecho hizo que sus manos se relajaran y soltaran a su victima.

-No te muevas.- le dijo Jane al hombre mientras aún sostenía a su maestro.- Te salvé porque necesito que nos ayudes a encontrar los registros de cuantas mujeres tienen aquí y a donde han llevado a las que faltan.- el sujeto solo asiente y se queda echado en el ensangrentado suelo, victima del dolor y el miedo.

-Dios mío…- Sinfjotli se sujetaba la cabeza y era sujetado por Jane, quien trató de sacarlo del charco de sangre que se extendía por todo el lugar. Una vez lo hubo llevado a una banca cercana, se sentó junto a él, sosteniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho: él no dejaba de sujetarse a sus brazos, como un niño aterrado por la oscuridad.- perdóname… perdóname Jane… no sé que fue lo que me pasó.- le dice mientras sus ojos, ahora de un color verde intenso, la miran fijamente. Si esos ojos fueran del color usual, un verde de tonalidad azulada, ella no sentiría ese miedo invadiendo su ser… pero había algo más… era raro, pues le parecía ver marcas rojas en ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- preguntó ella, olvidándose de secar las pocas lágrimas que se permitió derramar en aquel entonces.- Nunca en mi vida te había visto así.

-Ni yo a mi mismo, creeme que cuando volví en mi estaba tan aterrado como tú.- le respondió con pesadez el muchacho, cuyos ojos empezaron a volver a la normalidad. Aún tenía la imagen de la chica llorando al frente de él.- es la primera vez…

-¿Qué?

-Es la primera vez que te veo llorando.

-¿Eh?- ella toca su mejilla y se da cuenta que aún la tenía húmeda por las lagrimas.- Ah, eso… eso fue solo por la escena que vi, nada más… no malinterpretes las cosas ¿sí?- dice la chica atropelladamente mientras busca un pañuelo en sus bolsillos. Sinfjotli la mira y le alcanza un pañuelo, el cual está cubierto de sangre. Ella lo mira a él, luego al pañuelo y ambos ríen un poco.- Gracias, creo que con mis manos bastará- ella se seca con su mano derecha y luego mira al sujeto.- sé que dije que lo dejaríamos vivir, pero en ese estado se desangrará pronto y morirá.

-Déjamelo a mi.- el joven se dirige al hombre caido, quien trata de retroceder apenas lo reconoce, pero el militar lo detiene en el suelo y abre sus sellos.- no tengas miedo, si no te quedas quieto no podré suturar la herida.- el hombre, aterrado, obedece y se queda donde está: luego de un momento, Sinfjotli le aplica materia viva en la pierna amputada y las quema usando alquimia. El hombre parece recuperarse un poco de su dolor.- Ustedes han cometido delitos que tienen por castigo la muerte… ese destino no te deparará si obedeces y nos dices donde está algún tipo de registro que diga a donde enviaron a las chicas que fueron vendidas.

-En la planta alta, octavo nivel… en la oficina del señor Huntington… ahí pueden encontrar todos esos papeles.

-Gracias.- Sinfjotli lo deja allí y le entrega el pequeño botiquín que llevaba consigo.-volveremos por ti tan pronto como nos sea posible.- el joven empezó a caminar hacía el lugar por donde él había entrado, seguido por Jane.

-¿Sabes por donde ir?

-No, pero si encontramos una escalera, a lo mejor sabremos por donde ir.- le respondió Sinfjotli retrocedía por donde había venido y teniendo la oportunidad de ver los sangrientos frutos de su locura.

* * *

**-A cientos de kilómetros de allí. En Central-**

Roy Mustang se encontraba revisando unos documentos en su casa. La tarde estaba ya avanzada y en unas horas el crepúsculo daría paso a la noche. Uno de los documentos que estaba viendo daba constancia de la existencia de una base militar secreta, la cual se reportó como perdida durante la guerra con Drachma.

-¿Qué de interesante tiene una base militar caída durante la guerra?- preguntó su esposa mientras entraba al estudio y le dejaba una taza de café y una rebanada de pastel sobre la mesa.- Creí que todo estaba zanjado con ese asunto.

-Eso quisiera decir también: aunque no sea muy notorio, este informe está lleno de irregularidades: podríamos empezar con las bajas.- la mujer mira el informe y ve la cifra.

-Desconocidas. Eso no es raro, en toda guerra las cifras mortales no son precisas del todo.

-Lo sé, pero mira la firma del redactor.

-Ivan Nestor Huntington. Espera, él no estaba destacado allí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque él era capitán de la milicia en el norte, en ese pueblo, Deep White Mountain.

-Exacto. Ahora mira este otro reporte de la invasión de Drachma a dicho pueblo y dime la cifra de bajas.

-Totales. Eso es impreciso, es decir, Mijaíl Alexandersson era miembro de la milicia y fue encontrado vivo.

-Alexandersson apareció en este reporte como "desaparecido en acción" y luego su ficha cambió a "sobreviviente" cuando se reportó vivo. Pero Huntington nunca se le dio por vivo. Ahora mira las fechas de entrega de los reportes.

-El primero es anterior al segundo… eso quiere decir.- Roy la mira y sonríe al ver su cara de incredulidad, a la vez que le da un sorbo al café y corta parte del pastel con la cuchara.

-Huntington resucitó de entre los muertos y firmó el reporte… el cual fue hecho y entregado por...- Riza lee el nombre que el dedo de su marido señala.

-General Larry Eckter… sabes que esto puede tener repercusiones más graves de las que creíamos ¿cierto?

-Sí… hay que investigar esto más profundamente antes de hacer acusaciones.- dijo el hombre mientras cerraba el folio y se llevaba la cucharada de pastel a la boca.- De momento ¿Quieres salir a comer algo?

* * *

**-Volviendo al norte-**

Ivan Huntington se alarmaba al ver que Salem no llegaba. Los pocos miembros de su estado mayor que quedaban vivos se reunieron junto a él y se atrincheraron en la armería del último piso. Habían posicionado cinco metralletas Gatling al frente de la puerta, esperando que Jack apareciera para poder cocerlo a tiros.

-Kaspar ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

-Por lo que tengo entendido señor, Jack ha regresado y ha empezado a matar a cuantos soldados nuestros se crucen en su camino.

-Maldición… ¿Qué sucedió con Salem?

-Me temo que perdimos comunicación con él, señor: en el peor de los casos, debe estar muerto.- Huntington e tomó la barbilla y reflexionó sobre la situación.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es enviar un emisario al líder. Solo quedan ustedes dos, Kaspar, Lawrence.- dijo a ambos hombres, quienes entendían que implicaba aquello.- Espero que esta última misión puedan cumplirla.

-Sí, señor.- respondieron ambos. Entonces la puerta se hizo añicos y entre el humo de la explosión surgió Jack. Frente a él, se situaban 35 soldados armados: treinta portando rifles de asalto y carabina, y los otros cinco manejando las Gatling.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que ser recibido aquí de esta manera?

-¿Jack? ¿Qué haces aquí? Después de tanto tiempo fuera vienes y nos haces esto.

-¡Ja! Que palabras tan amables viniendo del mismísimo infeliz que me mandó a perseguir como un conejo.- dijo el muchacho con una clara incomodidad.

-¿Pero de que estás hablando? ¡Yo nunca di una orden como esa!- la ira de Jack pareció no tener limites cuando escuchó eso.

-¿ENTONCES QUIEN FUE? ¿Acaso me dirás que enloquecí y que solo alucine que Salem me persiguió con un grupo de soldados para matarme?

-¿Espera? ¿Quién te dijo que yo mandé a perseguirte?

-Malakías.

-Jack… ese bastardo nos ha vendido a todos aquí… no tienes que ser el único en sentirte traicionado. Vuelve con noso…- Jack lo interrumpe.

-Es demasiado tarde, Ivan. Todo lo que les queda hacer a ustedes es morir.- Jack da un paso pero las metralletas empiezan a lanzar su ráfaga de balas junto con los fusiles. El asesino se cubre con sus brazos y corre hacía sus objetivos.- ¡Nada me va a detener ahora! ¡Ivan!- junta sus palmas y las separa en dirección a las metralletas, las cuales vuelan en pedazos apenas unos segundos después. Los hombres con fusiles y rifles de asalto quedan vivos y siguen disparando contra el joven, quien recibe las balas y cae al suelo.

-Es nuestra oportunidad, huyamos ahora que podemos.- le dice Lawrence a Kaspar, quienes se apresuran a salir por la única puerta que quedaba, que estaba detrás de donde estaba Jack. El primero en salir fue Lawrence y cuando Kaspar estaba por salir, una fuerte explosión resonó tras él y lo mandó a volar fuera de la habitación. La puerta quedó hecha añicos tras ambos hombres. Lawrence, quien había logrado cubrirse de la explosión, miró hacía atrás: Kaspar estaba vivo, pero sus piernas habían volado hasta la rodilla.

-Lawrence… ayuda…- el hombre se hubiera quedado a ayudarlo o lo habría hecho de no ser porque escuchó pasos a la distancia, que podrían ser de aquellos dos militares que, había escuchado, habían empezado a atacar la fortaleza desde más abajo. En esa situación no tuvo más alternativa que dejarlo atrás.- Law…rence…

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho, Kaspar.- los pasos de Lawrence se pierden en el corredor vacío y Kaspar queda solo, tirado en el suelo… escuchando a sus compañeros cuando son masacrados por Jack.

* * *

Alphonse miraba a su alrededor y aún no podía concebir el lugar donde estaba ¿Cuándo fue que llegó a ese pueblito? Es más ¿Dónde, para ser exactos, quedaba ese pueblito en el que ahora se encontraba? Todo era tan antiguo y la lengua en la que hablaban era completamente distinta al idioma Amestrita.

-¿Dónde se supone que estoy?

-Estas en el pueblo de _Baltas Kaunas_ o como ustedes le llaman "Deep White Mountain", sólo que hace más de 400 años.- le explica Lygmante mientras lo toma del brazo.- La visita guiada no durará mucho, pues no es más grande de lo que seguro lo es ahora.- Mientras la chica lo lleva del brazo y lo guía por la ciudad, el muchacho ve como era la vida en aquel entonces, hacía 400 años antes.: las mujeres se reunían fuera en sus vecindarios y le enseñaban a sus hijas el arte de hilar que transmitían de generación en generación, los hijos acompañaban a los padres en sus labores, principalmente la herrería, la construcción de nuevos hogares y el pastoreo de cabras y ovejas lanudas. La vestimenta típica de esos tiempos era muy diferente de la de los tiempos modernos, pero no se diferenciaba mucho de los pobladores eslavos del siglo XVIII del mundo de más allá de la puerta, aunque claro, tenía también una influencia tal que recordaba a los pueblos que en este mundo conoceríamos como lapones.

-Es increíble como todo ha cambiado: de este pueblito no queda nada más que el recuerdo.- su mirada se posa en una cabaña grande que se le hacía muy familiar.- ¿"The Inn of the Sleeping Lion"? Guau, no tenía ni la menor idea de que existía hace 400 años.

-Que raro ¿Acaso la casa del gobernador lleva ese nombre?

-¿Ca-casa del gobernador?- un hombre sale de la casa, la cual tiene muy pocas diferencias con la posada, y lo acompañan una mujer y un joven de 13 años, el cual parecía enfermo.

-El hombre se llama Olav Lloyd, era el gobernador del pueblo. La mujer a su lado era su mujer, Kristen Antonova y el chico era el hijo de ambos Urias Lloyd. Fue uno de los matrimonios más queridos en el pueblo. Es raro, cuando ustedes subían sentí la sangre de un Lloyd con ustedes ¿Dónde está?

-En estos momentos, podría decirte únicamente que fue más listo que nosotros.- Al mira al joven.- El chico parece estar mal ¿Qué le sucede?

-Problemas respiratorios y un leve mal gástrico, nada que no pueda solucionarse con algunas hierbas.- ambos siguen a la pareja y a su niño por las calles amplias de la ciudad. La familia iba cómodamente en un carromato a paso muy lento. Todos los pobladores saludaban amigablemente en idiomas tanto amestrita como drachmata, hasta que fueron llegando a las calles más alejadas de la ciudad, cerca de un barrio con pocas casas y con un fácil acceso a un bosque que, en la actualidad, ya no existía. El carromato se detuvo frente a una cabaña mediana, que recordaba en forma a una casa tradicional lituana. El caballero bajó, llamó a la puerta y una anciana respondió a los golpes.

-_Gutun medini, madgna_ Rasvita Andariene

_-Gutun medini, pouram_ Lloyd.- contestó la anciana.-_Ką__ hozott __da__ ide__?_

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quiso decir?

-¿Debo explicártelo todo acaso? Eso fue un _"buenas tardes, señora…"_ y _"un buenas tardes, señor…"_, seguido de un _"¿Qué le trae por aquí?"_ en Drachmata ¿Es que acaso ya nadie se interesa en conocer nuestra noble lengua?

-Me encantaría aprenderlo, creeme. Pero me temo que no tengo tiempo para eso en estos momentos.- ella saca una pequeña daga de hielo, de tamaño no mayor al de un pulgar y se pincha el dedo.- Hey ¿Por qué hiciste…?- antes que pudiera ver la pequeña herida en las manos de la mujer, ella le puso el dedo en la boca, mientras le decía…

-Shhh… cállate y escucha.- cuando la sangre, si es que se le podía llamar sangre a ese liquido cristalino que salía de la herida de la chica, tocó a la lengua de Alphonse, este empezó a entender el idioma de las personas que tenía en frente. El caballero hablaba ahora…

-¿Podría entonces su hija o nieta ayudarnos en este momento de necesidad?

-Ciertamente, mi hija podría tratarlo. Pero ella se encuentra afuera en estos momentos, por lo que me tendrá que disculpar un momento, iré a llamar a mi nieta.- Lygmante guió a Alphonse a una velocidad más rápida que la de la anciana hacía el jardín trasero de la casa.

-Espera, cuando esa mujer quiso decir nieta… no se refería a…-el destello de la puerta abriéndose cegó por un minuto los ojos de Alphonse, y cuando se pudo acostumbrar de nuevo a la luminosidad de afuera, pudo contemplar a una chica que lucía un vestido compuesto por una falda hilada a mano de color gris claro, una camisa blanca que iba cubierta por un manto de piel de bisonte blanco, el cual había pertenecido a la abuela de la abuela de la anciana que ahora iba a buscarla. El cabello era rubio de un color tan claro que podría ser confundido como blanco y sus ojos eran de un color plata, símbolo de su antiguo y noble linaje que se remontaba a una de las dinastías Drachmatas, los Varnas. En efecto, la chica que ahora depositaba plantas medicinales en una canasta que sostenía en la zurda, mientras que con la diestra empuñaba un bastón de roble adornado con símbolos alquímicos, era la misma mujer del vestido blanco que lo había transportado allí.

-Dime ¿Acaso no era bonita cuando era más joven?- Alphonse la miró por un rato, perplejo, y luego volvió a mirar a la chica que seguía ocupada como si nadie estuviera contemplándola.

-Francamente, lo que me pregunto ahora es… ¿Como semejante cisne pudo convertirse… en el cuervo albino que eres ahora?

* * *

Y eso fue todo: corto ¿no es verdad? De cualquier forma, mejor dejarlo allí y no extenderlo demasiado. El siguiente capitulo acabamos con el asunto de los militares y nos dedicaremos unica y exclusivamente al problema que Alphonse se trae entre manos. En fin, espero les haya gustado, les dejo unos spoilers, bye-bye.

-¿Quién rayos se supone que eres?- Sinfjotli Lentz

-Quien hubiera podido creer que, al final de todo, hasta tú puedes ser útil.- Jack Hagen


	8. Cap7: Nice to Meet You

¡Hola! Estando a pocas horas de terminar la Semana Santa, les entrego este capítulo, algo corto, no demasiado, pero espero que les parezca interesante. Me hubiera gustado terminarlo antes, pero la universidad empezó con fuerza y bueno, tengo que adaptarme antes que me devore. En fin, basta de charla, les dejo el capitulo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa

"Oh..._"-_pensamiento de personajes

(Diese Sonne)- nota del autor

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Nice to meet you...**

-Uh... esa forma de hablar es tan osada ¿Sabes que puedo cansarme de tu resistencia y puedo hacer que miles de estacas de hielo te atraviesen?- Alphonse se cayó por un momento.

-A lo que me refiero es que, si eras tan bella y feliz en vida ¿Por qué matas a todos cuantos se te crucen en el camino?

-Paciencia, Alphonse, pronto llegaremos a esa parte.- la Lygmante de aquel momento voltea hacia donde están Alphonse y su propio espíritu, pero no para verlos a ellos, sino a la anciana que entraba al jardín trasero.

-Te ves tan elegante con ese abrigo, Lygmante.

-Gracias abuela. Escuché el relinchar de unos caballos hace poco ¿Quién ha venido a visitarnos?

-_Pouram_ Lloyd: su hijo se siente enfermo y necesita de tus conocimientos.- la chica de 17 años apoya su canasta en su codo flexionado y toma su bastón con ambas manos, mientras suspira de cansancio.

-Que se le va a hacer, parece que una vez más nos toca a los herboristas.

-A los únicos que quedan en este pueblo.- dice la anciana.- confío en tus habilidades desde que tienes catorce, Lygmante, no creo que este caso tan simple sea un reto para ti.

-Dudo si quiera que sea un problema, abuela.- respondió la chica, acercándose a la puerta y entrando a la casa.- Alphonse se quedó mirando a la chica, mientras que su espíritu miraba a Alphonse.

-Entonces supongo que sí crees que era hermosa en esos tiempos ¿cierto?- Alphonse la mira y le pregunta.

-¿Por qué no pudo vernos?

-Simple: esto no es más que un mundo controlado por mis recuerdos y los sucesos de los que me fui enterando por quienes venían a visitarme. Recogí cada relato y lo fui conectando con la realidad de lo que viví y reconstruí una historia más o menos fidedigna de lo que sucedió en el pueblo mientras yo languidecía justo donde ahora está tu cuerpo congelándose.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Así como te dije: esta es una realidad y mientras tu alma está aquí, conmigo, tu cuerpo sigue en el lugar donde cayeron.- los ojos plata de la chica brillan con malicia al decir esto.- será mejor continuar antes de que mueras sin poder hacer tus jugadas.

-¿Cuáles son las reglas?

-Aquí tú eres un ciudadano más: tu rostro es irreconocible para todos, así que simplemente eres un viajero "N" al cual todos olvidarán cuando acabe el juego. Cuando yo te suelte o no este cerca de ti, todos podrán verte e interactuar contigo y no le prestaran atención a tus ropas, pero si haces preguntas fuera de su conocimiento natural, entonces no te responderán, por ejemplo: ¿Dónde queda Rizenbull? Nadie en este lugar ha estado allí, así que no te dirán nada, será como si te hubieras mantenido callado o no te hubieran escuchado. Si quieres ser invisible de nuevo o quieres ir a un determinado lugar y tiempo, solo necesitas gritar mi nombre lo más alto que puedas y apareceré… tranquilo, no parecerás un loco gritando en medio de la calle, te lo prometo.

-Ojalá sea así.- Alphonse siente entonces ganas de toser y lo hace con una tos ronca y áspera.

-Por cierto, tienes un límite de tiempo: cuando tu cuerpo no resista más, serás devuelto a mi residencia y allí me dirás las conclusiones de tu investigación. Si todo concuerda y no hay huecos lo suficientemente grandes para alguna explicación fuera de lo paranormal, entonces ganas… si no lo logras… bueno, déjame decirte que será un placer tenerte conmigo por el resto de la eternidad, en cierta forma_… __yra __kažkasi, __ką __amitara__vár tam__visąlai kalas._

-¿Como?

-Nada jejeje...creo que deberías aprender a hablar algo de Drachmata antiguo ¿no crees? Como sea, démonos prisa, ya debí haber terminado de curar a ese niño.- ambos entran a la casa en el preciso momento en que Lygmante le estaba dando al niño un concentrado de ajenjo y otras hierbas con el potencial de curar los males gástricos. En la chimenea ardían varias hojas de eucalipto, lo que mejoraba la respiración del muchacho y le daba un olor agradable al ambiente.

-Listo, con eso será suficiente. Las hojas de eucalipto se las puedo proveer yo misma o las puede conseguir donde la señorita Ona Kaliniene. Debe inhalar el olor de las plantas, si es posible, desde un sahumerio: si se quema en fogata el olor podría estar algo impuro por la propia leña.

-Gracias, _misgna_ Endriukaitis. Espero pueda recibir esto como nuestra humilde muestra de gratitud.- el padre del joven deja una bolsita con monedas de oro dentro.

-Oh, creo que es demasiado...

-Nunca es demasiado cuando debo hablar de la salud de mi único hijo. Además, esos doctores venidos desde el sur no son de mi confianza ni de muchos aquí en el pueblo: sus conocimientos aún son experimentales y nos tratan como conejillos de indias.

-No diga eso, _pouram_ Lloyd. No tengo el don de la adivinación, pero creo que esa ciencia medicinal podría llegar a ser algún día tan útil como los tratamientos de los herboristas.

-¿Eso cree, _misgna_? ¿Aunque les quiten a sus clientes?- ella mantiene el silencio.- sinceramente, joven Endriukaitis, hasta que llegue ese día, seguiré acudiendo a usted y a su familia.

-Agradezco su preferencia, gobernador.- el hombre sube a la carreta con su esposa e hijo y se despide de la muchacha.

-_Gutun medini._

-_Gutun medini_.- le responde ella, mientras mira como la carreta parte.

-Sabes que lo que has dicho es verdad: muchos males no solo pueden curarse con medicinas y pociones hechas de hierbas, también requieren del escalpelo e incisiones

-Sí, lo sé y lo entiendo perfectamente... quizás mejor que nadie.- murmura ella mientras se toca el abdomen por debajo de la camisa.- Abuela, saldré un rato al pueblo. Dile a mi madre que me guarde mi almuerzo.

-Como quieras.- la joven inclina un poco su cabeza, en señal de respeto a la anciana, y sale del lugar calzándose la capucha blanca del abrigo. Es seguida por Alphonse y Lygmante.

-Aquí tienes una oportunidad para hablarle: comienza presentándote como un viajero y preguntándole por un lugar donde comer y hospedarte. No te preocupes por el idioma, te entenderá como si hablaras Drachmata.- ella se separa de Alphonse y antes de desvanecerse en el aire le dice.- buena suerte, aprovecha tu tiempo.

-Si que es buena desapareciendo.- Alphonse voltea y mira al camino por el que avanza tranquilamente Lygmante Endriukaitis.- Bien, será mejor comenzar.- Alphonse empieza caminando apresuradamente, lo cual causa el ruido suficiente para que la chica voltee, preguntándose quien es.- _Gutun medini!_ ¿Podría ayudarme, señorita?

-Un amestrita... es raro verlos llegar a estas tierras en plena temporada invernal.

-Oh, veo que se percató que soy un viajero.

-Su aspecto lo delata, _pouram..._

-Alec.- se presenta el muchacho.- Me llamo Alec Van Hohenheim.- agrega utilizando el nombre de su padre a modo de apellido.

-Un extraño del sur de Amestris, creo que empieza a ser una persona interesante con tan solo conocerlo unos segundos, _pouram _Van Hohenheim. Si lo que desea es un hogar donde establecerse, gustosamente le guiaré al pueblo: tengo algunos conocidos allí que le pueden ofrecer cobijo a un módico precio.

-Le estaré eternamente agradecido, _misgna..._

-Endriukaitis, Lygmante Endriukaitis.

-Es extraño, su nombre se me hace familiar: muchas lenguas en la ciudad de Briggs hablan de una herborista apellidada como usted.

-Oh, son muchos los rumores que vienen de mi nombre: la herborista más habilidosa del norte, la hechicera sanadora, la hacedora de milagros del norte... quisiera que se callaran, no me gustaría que me terminen tildando de bruja: eso sí que sería un problema.

-¿Bruja? No entiendo.

-Parece que no esta muy informado, Van Hohenheim.

-La verdad, vengo en un viaje que me llevó por Drachma hace algunos años, he estado desinformado de los aconteceres de mi hogar por un buen tiempo.

-Bueno, pues le tengo noticias desalentadoras: parece que la iglesia ha estado tratando de convertir las zonas del Este y del Norte. Los seguidores de Ishvala se niegan a anexionarse a nuestra patria sin abandonar a su Dios. De otro lado, los ministros de la iglesia temen que la inmigración Drachmata siga aumentando el número de paganos en el norte.

-No se puede evitar que la gente cruce las fronteras, por lo que no creo que se pueda hacer nada. Aún así, soy curioso ¿Que es lo que planearan? _ "¿Iglesia? ¿De que iglesia me habla?"._- cuando llegan cerca del pueblo, Alphonse puede ver un edificio que pasó por alto: uno muy simple y de madera, pero que tenía por particularidad una torre alta que hacía de campanario y estaba coronado por una cruz.- _ "Creo que acabo de recordar a cual iglesia se refería"._

* * *

Sinfjotli y Jane iban caminando hacía el lugar que les había indicado su prisionero. En el camino se encontraron con las mujeres cautivas de la organización, a las cuales atendieron y dieron la atención médica que pudieron ofrecerles. Tuvieron que escoltarlas hasta uno de los almacenes del lugar donde forzaron los casilleros de los rebeldes y les dieron las ropas de estos. Luego, tuvieron que dejarlas allí, con la promesa de que volverían con refuerzos para rescatarlas. En el camino encontraron el cadáver de un hombre de cabellos negros, contextura corpulenta pero no muy alto: tenía el cuello rebanado por lo que parecía ser garras. Sus facciones y el color de sus ojos lo delataron como Salem Arundel.

-Bridget se entristecerá cuando sepa de esto.- murmuró Jane en el momento en que le cerraba los ojos al cadáver.

Tras esa pequeña pausa frente al cadáver, ya no había nada que los detuviera, se hallaban a algunos pisos de acabar con toda esta locura y descubrir a donde habían ido a parar las otras chicas.

-**"Creo que deberíamos prepararnos: siento algo extraño en los pisos superiores."**

_-¿A que te refieres con algo extraño?_

**-"No tengo ni la menor idea, pero su poder es tanto o más que el tuyo... así que estate preparado: lo que sea que esté cruzando esa puerta es algo como tú."**

_-¿Como yo? Espera, entonces ¿no crees que sería peligroso llevar a Jane conmigo?_

**-"Esa es tu decisión, muchacho. No puedes darle una razón injustificada, así que piensa bien en tus palabras"**

_-Suena como si estuviera entrando en una misión peligrosa._

**-"¿Tu crees que mentirle a una mujer no lo es? Necesitas salir más a menudo... buena suerte, Sinfjotli. "**

-¿Sucede algo, maestro?

-No, no es nada... bueno, de hecho estaba pensando ¿Estas marcas de explosiones no te parecen raras?

-Ahora que lo dices, no hay señales de pólvora ni granadas.

-Los cadáveres también son raros: los que no fueron despedazados por una explosión, fueron rebanados por lo que parecen ser garras metálicas.- Sinfjotli se arrodilla a ver las marcas de los sujetos muertos.-Espera... si te das cuenta las marcas de las garras no son iguales.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Sea quién sea el que se ha infiltrado aquí... no está solo.- un sonido llama la atención de ambos.-¡Disparos!- Sinfjotli y Jane van hacía el lugar y ven a dos sujetos que tratan de defenderse de una criatura enorme, de aproximadamente 2 metros de altura. Antes que el alquimista pueda hacer algo, esa "cosa" sujeta a ambos hombres de la cabeza y las aplasta contra el suelo.

-¿Pero que demonios es esa cosa?- pregunta ella.

-¿Acaso yo lo sé?- Sinfjotli agita sus filamentos y atrapa a la criatura en el momento en que se abalanzaba sobre ellos.- sus mandíbulas parecen las de una hormiga y sus brazos son increíblemente fuertes: aunque no parezca, estoy ejerciendo fuerza sobre los filamentos para evitar que este bastardo se escape.- el alquimista cierra su puño y la criatura cae hecha pedazos en el suelo.

-Creo que hubiera sido mejor no destruirla.

-¿Tu crees? Quizás encontremos más. Además ¿Que diferencia hay entre estudiarlas en pedazos o enteras?

-Supongo que ninguna...- ambos siguen avanzando por los pasadizos y escaleras, hasta que llegan hasta la última planta: frente a ellos, la puerta había sido destruida por una explosión y, frente a los restos de la puerta, se halla un hombre sin piernas, sufriendo espantosamente en un charco de su propia sangre.- Oh, dios mío.- Sinfjotli apresura el paso y mira el rostro del herido.- se me hace familiar.

-Por el rostro... mmm... ¿No es este ese tal Kaspar Sorel?

-Sí, creo que es el mismo: el contador general del GLAP, Sorel.-Sinfjotli lo mira con algo de pena.- Te propongo algo: te cauterizo y cierro esas heridas y tu me dices donde están las mujeres que han...

-Je... que chistoso... te propongo otra oferta: si me dejas morir, te digo donde están esas mujeres.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de oferta es esa?

-La más conveniente para mi, por supuesto: tendré cargos por secuestro, tratar de personas, proxenetismo y terrorismo si me atrapan. Además, aunque cauterices la herida moriré desangrado.

-Bien, entonces te la pondré más fácil: dime donde están y no te curaré, no me digas nada y te curaré pero te haré sufrir hasta que exhales tu último suspiro..- Jane sintió por un momento el impulso de querer detener a su maestro, pero Kaspar lo único que hizo fue reírse.- ¿Qué es gracioso?

-Por favor... he visto en mi vida... a cientos de asesinos y criminales... en tus ojos no tienes la misma mirada que ellos...-Sinfjotli lo toma de la solapa y le apunta con una cuchilla al cuello.- ¿Que tanto te importan?

-Más de lo que tu vida me importa.

-Jejeje...- Kaspar entonces empieza a hablar.- fueron vendidas... a lo largo del norte de Amestris... e incluso algunas fueron enviadas a Central... a lugares especificados en... en los documentos que encontraras en... la oficina de Huntignton. Además, hay algunas... que fueron enviadas a Drachma... todo está allí, alquimista.- el hombre empieza a cerrar los ojos y Sinfjotli junta la materia viva que tenía acumulada y cierra las heridas. Luego, trata de hacer reaccionar al hombre, pero ya no responde.

-Parece que la perdida de sangre lo ha matado... lo siento mucho, maestro.- el alquimista mira al suelo y se muerde el labio inferior, presa de la impotencia. Un poco repuesto de su fracaso, levanta la mirada hacía la puerta.

-Quién sea que empezó este ataque se encuentra al otro lado de este lugar. Sabes, no es necesario que me sigas, si lo deseas puedes ir buscando la salida y pedir los refuerzos con las bengalas.

-¿Estas demente? No podrías sobrevivir ni 15 minutos sin mi.- le dice ella con algo de sarcasmo.

-Sí, por supuesto.-le responde él con sorna y mirando al techo.

-¿Como?

-Nada... de cualquier forma, si algo ocurre...- Sinfjotli saca una cuchilla negra y la lanza sobre los escombros de la puerta, pulverizándolos.- fue un placer servir contigo, Jane.

-Puedo decir lo mismo, maestro.- el alquimista lanza la cuchilla y esta explota entre los escombros, removiéndolos un poco. Al ver resultado, lanza otras dos y esta vez los escombros son removidos. Ambos militares entran, empuñando armas y apuntándolas al centro del lugar.

Cuando el humo se despeja, pueden ver el panorama: varios restos de lo que alguna vez fueron hombres estaban regados por el suelo, destrozados por las explosiones provocadas por el mismo sujeto que ahora estaba sujetando a un hombre de mediana edad y aspecto cansado; estaba siendo sujetado por el cuello y apenas podía respirar.

-¡Quieto allí! ¡Suelte al hombre y ponga las manos en alto!- el joven de cabellos negros y que llevaba un pesado abrigo, sujetaba del pesgueso al hombre de edad mediana dirigió una fría mirada a los militares.- ¿Quién rayos se supone que eres?

-¡No escuchaste! ¡Suelto ahora, Jack Hagen!- Jane reconoció su rostro apenas lo vio.

-¿Hagen?- Sinfjotli recuerda el día que llegó a Central y en el que tuvo que buscar entre la basura: recordó los periódicos informando de aquel sujeto. Pero lo raro era como Jane miraba a ese sujeto: claramente había una sensación de odio en la mirada de la chica, que no dejaba de apuntar la pistola de forma perfecta.-¿Jane? ¿Acaso tu...?

-Ah, entonces ustedes deben ser los militares que atacarían este lugar. Me hablaron de ustedes, supuse que llegarían, pero no tan temprano. Pues, debo decirles a ambos que su misión a terminado: El GLAP-Norte ha sido erradicado y estoy a punto de exterminar al líder del lugar.

-Deja a ese hombre allí, Hagen. Su vida nos servirá para poder localizar y salvar a las cientas de jovencitas que han sido explotadas y vendidas por el GLAP.- Jack mira al hombre con curiosidad.

-No cambiaron sus sucios negocios en todo este tiempo ¿Eh? Dime, Huntignton ¿Piensas decirle algo a estos militares?- el hombre mira al escritorio y trata de asentir con la cabeza, pero la mano derecha de Jack no le permite hablar.- De acuerdo, diles...- Jack suelta al hombre, pero antes que pueda decir una palabra, su mano izquierda atraviesa su estomago.-…pero no por ello te salvarás de tu destino.

-¡JACK!- Jane apunta su pistola y dispara, pero cuatro autómatas salen a cubrir al muchacho.

-No se precipite, señorita. Lo que busca está en aquella mesa con documentos y podrá verla si es que sobrevive a mis "soldados".- ella solo puede apretar a los dientes ante el desafió de Jack- ¿Pero porque tanto odio, señorita? ¿Acaso le he hecho algo en el pasado y no me percaté de mi error?- ella vuelve a apuntar, pero la mano de Sinfjotli sobre su hombro la hace calmarse.

-Ahora es mi turno de evitar que tu te conviertas en un monstruo, Jane.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo...

-¿Como que no? Eres mi compañera, no permitiré que caigas en la hipocresía por tan solo matar a este infeliz.

-¡Él mató a mi padre!- le gritó ella. Sinfjotli quedó paralizado al escuchar eso.

-He matado a tantos que no puedo distinguir cual es cual, señorita. Aúnque su padre haya sido un soldado o un político, me temo que no está en mis manos enmendar sus muertes.

-¿Acaso el nombre de Gustav Fallwind no te suena familiar?- Jack abre los ojos o escucha ese nombre y se cubre la cara. Las palabras de aquel sujeto resuenan en su cabeza, recordando a aquel hombre que, por unas horas, supo la verdad de él mismo. Finalmente, tras recuperarse del impacto, Jack se echó a reir salvajemente.

-JAJAJAJA ¡Que curioso es el mundo! ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas que he matado has tenido que ser tú, la hija de aquel hombre, la que este aquí, apuntandome y exigiendome disculpas? ¿¡Por qué debe ser la hija de la única persona a la que NO me arrepiento de haber matado!- Jane va a disparar, pero Sinfjotli pone su mano entre el disparo y la chica, impactandole parte de la bala en el dedo, el cual es separado de su mano.

-¡Diablos! ¡Maestro! Disculpe, no quería...- pero Sinfjotli, mientras abría sus sellos, no dijo nada más que...

-No te preocupes por ello...

-¿Como que no? ¡Te acabo de volar el dedo índice!- entonces él la mira con sus ojos, los cuales toman un cierto color verde que paraliza a la muchacha.

-A esta hora los soldados deben estar a las afueras del pueblo, esperando nuestra señal. Necesito que vayas afuera y lances las bengalas para que el Capitán Boris venga con los refuerzos y nos ayude a llevarnos a las chicas a buen resguardo.- Sinfjotli siente como la herida de su dedo se empieza a regenerar, pero no quiere que ella vea aquello.- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve! Si tanto lo quieres ver muerto, yo lo haré por ti: no lo dejaré ir con vida.- ella voltea y se dirige a la puerta.

-No quiero eso... solo que sobrevivas ¿sí?- su maestro sonríe tranquilamente y vuelve a mirar a Jack, mientras la chica se va.

-Vas a pagar por lo que dijiste, Hagen. Haré que sientas el miedo de perder tu existencia.

-Me temo que eso será imposible para ti y mucho menos si te falta un dedo.

-Puedo arrancarme otro y aún así podría acabar contigo.

-Jajajaja...- Jack mira a los autómatas y chasquea sus dedos mientras dicta la orden.- mátenlo.- las criaturas se lanzan sobre el alquimista, pero este mueve su mano izquierda y los filamentos que, sin que Jack se diera cuenta, había repartido por el espacio que los separaba, rebanaron las piernas de los autómatas y los dejaron en el suelo.- ¿Qué fue lo que…?- Sinfjotli simplemente no respondió a la pregunta: se limitó a enredar lo que quedaba de los autómatas en sus filamentos, hacerlos girar sobre su cabeza y lanzarlos como si de piedras en una honda se tratase, los que fueron esquivados por el asesino. Antes que Jack pudiera hacer algo más, el alquimista jaló nuevamente su mano izquierda y con la derecha sujetó desde la mitad los filamentos y los jaló hacía la derecha: los filamentos se habían enredado en el brazo izquierdo del asesino y lo inmovilizaban.- Tiene realmente trucos muy interesantes.- Jack junta sus manos y apunta sus palmas hacía Sinfjotli.- Aún así ¿Podrás superarme?- el alquimista siente como el aire se empieza a comprimir cerca de él y se aleja en un acto reflejo: segundos después, aquel espacio sobre el que el estaba parado, explotaba violentamente.

-¡Rayos!- se dijo a si mismo pues había tenido que cortar los filamentos para poder escapar. El humo se había alzado y Jack pronto apareció de entre la humareda, con la zurda preparada para golpear a Sinfjotli.

-**"Chico, atento…"**

-_"Lo sé, no tienes porque preocuparte."-_ le respondió a Hughes mientras bloqueaba el golpe del asesino con la diestra y preparaba un golpe con su puño izquierdo, el cual había cubierto con materia viva y ahora se transformaba en un guantelete de metal. Jack quedó sorprendido por ello, pero también por un pequeño detalle que Sinfjotli no pudo ver a tiempo pues, en cuestión de segundos, Jack salía volando, propulsado por el puñetazo que el alquimista le había asestado en la quijada.

Sinfjotli sintió que todo había terminado, que Jack estaría inconsciente, listo para ser capturado. Pero, para su sorpresa, el asesino del GLAP, que tenía la quijada dislocada, se la acomodó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y le señaló su mano derecha.

-Sorprendente... Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sinfjotli Lentz…

- Ya veo. Dime…Sinfjotli… ¿Cómo es que tu dedo medio se ha regenerado?- el alquimista miró hacía su dedo medio de la mano derecha: efectivamente, su dedo estaba allí, casi como si no se lo hubieran volado.- Parece que eres un caso especial… casi como yo ¿No crees?- le dice mientras le muestra los agujeros de bala en su ropa.

-No… ¿Qué… qué eres?

-Buena pregunta… esperaba que tú pudieras respondérmela…

-No lo sé…

-Entonces significa que sólo ese hombre tiene las respuestas que puedo necesitar.- Jack mira su reloj de bolsillo y luego vuelve a mirar al militar.- No tengo tiempo para esto, chico: tengo que volver con mi patrón en algunos días y mejor salir de una vez que nunca.- Jack corre hacía Sinfjotli, tratando de alcanzar la puerta. El alquimista, por su parte, trata de evitarlo y enreda sus filamentos en el antebrazo izquierdo de Jack. El mismo sigue corriendo y, antes que el filamento lo jale hacía atrás, hace una palmada y golpea su antebrazo izquierdo, el cual queda enredado en los filamentos y deja a Jack libre para irse.- Si lo que buscas son respuestas, seguramente nos encontraremos nuevamente, señor Lentz.

-¡Espera! ¡Regresa aquí!- antes que pudiera agregar algo más, el antebrazo que había mantenido allí con él, explota en pedazos y casi lo hubiera dañado de no ser porque pudo darse cuenta a tiempo. Cuando se recuperó de la explosión, Jack había desaparecido.- ¡HAGEN!- pero ya no había nadie: el asesino pudo escuchar su grito de rabia, pero poco le importó la furia de su oponente.

* * *

En el mismo lugar en que habían empezado su misión se encontraba otra vez Jane Fallwind. En su mano tenía dos bengalas, las cuales tendría que lanzar con los morteros portatiles que ella y su compañero habían dejado en el campamento.

-Espero que los refuerzos puedan ver esto.- la chica coloca las cargas en los morteros y los dispara.

* * *

En el pueblo, Malakías Mandorf se hallaba tomando un café en una de las cafeterías de la estación del tren. Había llegado hacía un buen tiempo y necesitaba esperar a Jack en aquel lugar.

-¿Cuánto más se demorará ese desgraciado?- se decía el joven cuando el destello de las bengalas contaminó la oscuridad de la noche.- Parece que algo grande sucede en las montañas ¿Acaso ese idiota dejó escapar a alguno?- para sorpresa del asesino, los únicos movimientos relacionados a esas bengalas, fueron un grupo de, aproximadamente, 13 militares que andaban por allí. Uno de ellos, un hombre maduro de cabellos negros y barba poblada, ordenó que se llamasen a los demás soldados y prepararan los camiones para moverse hacía el lugar.-En buena hora traje esta chaqueta con capucha: de haber traído la otra, seguramente que me reconocían.- el joven se paró, pagó por el café y buscó algún sofá donde poder sentarse a descansar hasta la llegada de Jack. Cuando finalmente pudo hallar el mueble, se recostó en él y cerró los ojos por un buen rato.

* * *

Jack salió de aquella base por el mismo lugar donde había entrado. No podía dejar de pensar que acababa de deshacerse de una carga muy pesada para él y se sentía libre por ello. Sin embargo, encontrar a alguien con una habilidad regeneradora como aquella era, en verdad, perturbador para él y estaba más que dispuesto a contactar a Sifridus para que responda a sus preguntas. La materia viva de los autómatas que el alquimista había destruido allí la había recuperado antes de su escape y podía usarla para comunicarse con su líder.

-Vamos a ver…- el joven acumula la materia negra en su mano y le da la forma esferica como la otra vez. Cerró los ojos y empezó a meditar.- _"¡Jefe! Acabé con mi misión, toda la base del GLAP está destruida y…"_

_**-"¿Cómo? ¿Qué base?"**_

_-"¿Cómo que "que base"? la del GLAP, los idiotas que…"_

_**-No, Jack: esa era tu misión personal. Mi encargo fue que vayas hacía la montaña más alta de la cordillera y busques a cierta… "persona"…"**_

_-"¿Cómo? ¿Qué clase de suicida estaría ahora en esa montaña? Es imposible que un humano pueda estar en ese lugar"_

_**-"Cierto… pero yo no te pido que busques a un humano, Jack"**_- el asesino pareció entender a quien se refería su jefe.

_-"Espera… no te estarás refiriendo a esa leyenda acerca de…"_- Sifridus lo interrumpió.

_**-"Eres muy listo… bien, entonces te deseo buena suerte."**_– el Athanatoi cortó la comunicación con su subordinado y lo dejó más desconcertado que antes. Jack ahora miraba a la montaña y se preparó para el largo ascenso. Estaba en eso, cuando un ruido entre los matorrales le llamó la atención y, con un rápido movimiento, interceptó a la persona que estaba espiando. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Lawrence Balassa como el entrometido.

-Bien, pero si es mi viejo amigo ¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Intentar matarme?

-¿Crees que lo intentaría luego de lo que has hecho? Preferible que me mates ¿No crees?

-Sí, cierto, además has visto demasiado.

-¡Espera! ¡Solo bromeo! En verdad no sé con quien diantres habrás estado hablando, pero si puedo ayudarlos en algo, entonces haré lo que sea.- Jack convierte los cables que le cuelgan de su destrozado automail en una cuchilla y apunta a Lawrence.- ¡LO QUE SEA! ¡PERO NO ME MATES!- Jack solo llega a apoyar el arma sobre su cuello, pero no lo mata. En vez de eso, retira su arma y le dice.

- Quien hubiera podido creer que, al final de todo, hasta tú puedes ser útil. Me has convencido, Lawrence. Esta es mi primera misión para ti.- le dice mientras se acerca a su oído y le murmura algo.- ¿Has entendido?- el hombre solo asiente con la cabeza.- Bien, entonces ¿Qué esperas para salir hacía el pueblo de una vez?- Lawrence se para, hace un saludo militar y sale disparado ha todo lo que dan sus pies.

* * *

"El profeta" (llamémosle así, pues no quiero tener problemas) nació, según Lygmante, algunos siglos atrás, hacía 1455 años. Su calvario, crucifixión y muerte a manos de su propio pueblo y posterior resurrección y ascensión, las cuales él mismo había predicho, llenó de fervor a sus seguidores y los llevó a difundir la palabra, acción que les valió penurias, hambre y persecución por parte de sus retractores. Las atroces ejecuciones por parte de los paganos, que pudieron haber evitado si hubieran renunciado a sus ideas, llenaron de fe e ilusión a muchos, quienes se preguntaron si en verdad la salvación vendría si no renunciabas a tus ideas y a tu fe. Pronto hubo un gran brote de seguidores y cuando un Fürher consiguió la victoria decisiva sobre su rival político durante la guerra civil, este se convenció de la fuerza divina de este Dios y de la descendencia divina del profeta. Así, Amestris aceptó la religión y se instauró una iglesia oficial, destinada a propagar la fe en la palabra del profeta, hijo de Dios.

Alphonse quedó fascinado por la coincidencia entre la historia de esta antigua religión Amestrita, desaparecida hacía 200 años gracias a su propio padre, y la de la ascensión del Cristianismo en el otro mundo: Jesús y el profeta, la pasión, la extensión de la palabra en el mundo, Constantino y el Führer, Emperador Romano y Rey pagano respectivamente que abrazaron la fe luego de un triunfo decisivo. Era todo tan parecido, con algunas diferencias, pero casi idéntico al fin y al cabo.

Lygmante había ido al mercado por un rato, dejando al joven en la plaza, quien ahora miraba a la torre de la iglesia. Un hombre, vestido con un hábito y un crucifijo en el cuello, se acercó a él y le preguntó.

-Joven viajero ¿Qué haces solo, sentado en el frío? ¿Tienes un refugio a donde ir?

-Aún no, pero no se preocupe, solo estoy esperando a mi guía.

-Ya veo.

-Oiga… padre, puedo preguntarle ¿Desde hace cuanto está esta iglesia aquí?

-Pues, no desde hace mucho: el _Pontífex Maximus _nos envió aquí hace un par de años y nos encargamos de extender la palabra del profeta. Debo admitir, hijo, que esta labor es sumamente agotadora.

-Ya lo creo: viajar desde la calida Central y llegar a este lugar tan frío… debe ser extenuante.

-Creame, joven, lo es y demasiado. Debo agregar, además que se pondrá peor en estos últimos meses.

-¿Podría saber porque, padre?

-Asuntos de la iglesia, muchacho. Los _Cardinales_ han aprobado entre ellos el envió _Inquisitores_ desde Central hasta los confines del reino.

-¿Cree que es una mala medida?

-En absoluto: los paganos aquí viven sin dar mayores problemas que las barreras del idioma y no se esfuerzan por convertir a nuestros fieles. Solo el pagano que quiere abrazar nuestra fe viene aquí y acepta nuestras creencias a voluntad propia.

-¿En que casos ocurre eso?

-Matrimonios, por ejemplo. He visto paganos que renuncian a sus creencias y abrazan el camino del profeta por amor a una mujer. Ay, joven, me temo que el amor es algo que mueve más personas que la mismísima fe.

-Supongo que así es, padre.- Lygmante vuelve del mercado y encuentra al joven conversando con el sacerdote.- Ah, ella es…

-_Gutun medini, misgna_ Endriukaitis.- dice el hombre haciendo inclinando un poco la cabeza.- Espero que mi pedido no este siendo una carga para usted.

-No se preocupe, padre Curwen, mañana le estaré entregando las recetas que pide. Ah, debería presentarlos: padre Marcel Curwen, este es Alec Van Hohenheim. Está de viaje y estoy buscándole un lugar donde pueda descansar.

-Ah, veo que ya se conocían.

-Hago trabajos para el sacerdote de vez en cuando.- la chica empieza a alejarse de ambos y le dice a Alphonse.- Entonces ¿Proseguimos con nuestro camino?- el joven empieza a avanzar y continua su camino junto a la chica la que lo guío hasta una posada.- Espero haberle servido de ayuda, Alec.

-No se preocupe, _misgna_ Endriukaitis. Por cierto, si fuera posible, llámeme Al.

-De acuerdo Al, disfrute su estadía en nuestro pueblo.

-Ciertamente lo haré, muchas gracias.- la chica se va y el muchacho entra en la posada. Apenas está en la sala de estar, grita.- ¡LYGMANTE!- el espíritu de la chica aparece y toda la escena se congela.

-Di lo que deseas, Al.- el joven mira a la chica

-Terminé con esta escena ¿Puedes llevarme un poco más al futuro?

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo crees que yo puedo hacer eso?

-Este mundo no es más que una simple reproducción de recuerdos tuyos. No creo que te cueste mucho saltarte algunas horas o meses irrelevantes.

-Cierto, la verdad es que puedo hacerlo. Es solo que nadie hasta ahora me ha pedido que lo haga.

-Ya veo… bien ¿Qué día se supone que estamos?

-Es el año 1455, a dos días de la llegada del _inquisitore_ y a mes y medio de la llegada del mensajero del Rey Kálmán II Arany.

-Bien…

-¿Deseas que te transporte a alguna de esas fechas?- Alphonse siente el frío en sus dedos y entiende que no le sobra tiempo, pero que tampoco le falta.

-Primero quiero ver a donde vas: llévame a donde va a ir Lygmante Endriukaitis- ella se sorprende ante la petición, pero termina por aceptar.

-Como gustes.- Alphonse vuelve a ser rodeado de una luz blanca intensa y cuando esta se despeja, aparece sentado sobre las ramas de un árbol.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Sobre el lugar donde voy a venir.

-¿Sobre?- Alphonse mira abajo y se percata de que está sentado sobre un árbol.- ¡Gua! ¿Cómo demonios?- El espíritu de la chica lo calla y le señala abajo, hacía otro árbol: allí, esperando, estaba un joven, cuyo rostro Alphonse no podía llegar a ver por la altura en la que se encontraba. Pronto el grito de Lygmante se escuchó desde lo lejos.

-¡Reynold!- la chica le gritó al muchacho y este dirigió su mirada hacía ella, quién llegó hasta donde él se encontraba.- ¿Esperaste mucho?

-No, quizás menos de 10 minutos, pero nada más.- ella entonces le sonrie y se lanza a sus brazos, derrumbándolo sobre la nieve.- ¿Por qué siempre debe terminar así?

-Porque es más divertido, supongo.- ella lo besa y se recuesta sobre su pecho. En el arbol, Alphonse y Lygmante miran a la pareja.

-Entonces él es…

-Se llamaba Reynold Keseling. Era un amestrita como cualquiera… y aquel a quien amé en vida.- Alphonse trata de ver el rostro del hombre, pero Lygmante lo detiene.- Mejor vamos a otra escena importante: la luz empieza a rodear a ambos y Alphonse aparece esta vez en la plaza del pueblo.- Espero que sepas aprovechar la información que obtendrás aquí. Nos vemos.- Ella desaparece y Alphonse queda solo, en lo que parece ser un mensaje del líder de la misión de la zona, Marcel Curwen, y el alcalde, Olav Lloyd.

-Disculpe, sabe que está sucediendo.-pregunta el alquimista a un hombre que está a su lado.

-Parece que el alcalde y el pastor van a anunciar algo.

-¡Atención! ¡Ciudadanos de _Baltas Kaunas_! Los hemos reunido pues hemos recibido noticias de la iglesia de Central. Nuestros _Cardinales _aprobaron la moción para el envió del cuerpo de _inquisidores_, hombres cuya misión es solidificar la fe en las enseñanzas del profeta.- la muchedumbre empezó a murmurar entre ellos, varios de ellos, Drachmatas y descendientes de estos, se cuestionaban por el destino que les depararía.- Ciudadanos, quiero despejar sus miedos y dudas: como alcalde de este pueblo, les prometo que su integridad está asegurada, no tienen nada que temer.- los murmullos cesaron y entonces el alcalde volvió a hablar.- Ahora, damas y caballeros, déjenme presentarles a quien será el _Inquisitor Generalis _de nuestro pueblo.- atrás del alcalde estaban el párroco y un hombre encapuchado, cuyo habito era blanco y negro. Este último se adelanto y se quitó la capucha, dejando ver una cabellera marrón castaño y unos profundos ojos pardos.- Con ustedes, el _Inquisitor_ Thomas Michaelis.- algunos pocos hicieron una reverencia al sujeto, que no aparentaba más de treinta años ni menos de veintidós. Alphonse vio a la persona y escuchó el nombre y un pensamiento de extraña ironía cruzó por su cabeza, al recordar a los inquisidores Tomás de Torquemada y Sebastien Michaelis (No, no el de_ Kuroshitsuji_, sino el inquisidor francés del que sacaron el nombre).

-_"Este, en verdad, es un mundo lleno de coincidencias…"_

* * *

Bien, eso ha sido todo. Quince hojas me ha salido todo este capitulo, lo cual no es mucho, pero me he retrasado un buen tiempo también gracias a la universidad, otros proyectos, etc. En fin, como verán he inventado una especulativa de cómo el Cristianismo se dio en ese mundo, pero, como todos saben, no es más que mera especulación y no me corresponde a mi dar la verdadera versión de los hechos en lo referente de esta obra. Bueno, espero les haya gustado, perdonen por el retraso, trataré de no demorarme mucho en el siguiente capitulo... ¿Me olvido de algo más? Ah, sí: disculpen, pero no hay spoilers ¡Bye!


	9. Cap8: Young Lady's Secrets

¡Hola! Sí, lo sé, he demorado demasiado, pero al fin les traigo el octavo capitulo. Bien, faltando solo 2 capítulos y un epilogo, para concluir esta historia, debo hacer un pequeño anuncio respecto a estos tres: me temo que los resultados en mis evaluaciones no fueron los esperados, por lo que su publicación será pospuesta para la 2da o 3era semana de Julio (si puedo antes, mejor). En fin, suficiente de hablar acerca de los tropezones alrededor de mi vida, les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa

"Ensilumi Satoi Kahdesti_"-_pensamiento de personajes

(Maalasi Sieluni Taulun)- nota del autor

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Young Lady's Secrets**

Ivan Huntington acababa de morir en los brazos de Sinfjotli Lentz, quién lo dejó en el suelo mientras iba a revisar el escritorio del mismo y observaba los documentos en los que figuraban más de la mitad de las chicas desaparecidas en aquellos años. Recordaba las palabras del difunto.

**-Flashbak- Unos minutos atrás-**

El alquimista se acercó al agonizante y se arrodilló ante él. Había perdido mucha sangre, pero aún podía haber esperanza para él.

-Déjame curar tus heridas.

-No quiero ser curado, niño… ¿Acaso no sabes que es lo que me espera si sobrevivo? Lo mejor que puedo hacer es…

-¿Morir? ¿Cómo ese tal Sorel? ¿Crees que no pagarás por tus acciones allí a donde vas a ir?

-Y dime ¿A dónde se supone que iré?...- Sinfjotli se calló al escuchar esto.- ¿Has visto alguna vez el cielo o el infierno para asegurar que existen?- el muchacho lo soltó y el hombre volvió a recostarse sobre el suelo.- prefiero creer que cuando exhale mi último suspiro simplemente será el fin del camino para mi.

-Me importa lo que digas: te curaré y verás que hablarás sobre…

-Creeme, niño: apenas pongas una mano en mi estomago, morderé la cápsula de cianuro que llevó en mi boca.- Sinfjotli mira con perplejidad al hombre.

-**"Mejor será que le hagas caso: este sujeto está loco… pero solo por si las dudas, coloca un filamento en su herida."**

_-"¿Para qué?"_

**-"Sabremos si nos miente cuando le preguntemos por las chicas gracias a la rapidez con la que corre la sangre."**- el alquimista lo hizo así, y el interrogatorio dio inicio.

-¿Dónde eran vendidas las mujeres?

-Drachma, Xin o el sur de Amestris, donde fuera que hubiera demanda.

-¿Las mujeres en esta base son todas las que tienen?

-Hay un prostíbulo en Central, ahí puedes localizar a, por lo menos, 20 más. Los proxenetas están en el cuaderno de apuntes.

-Ya veo…- al ver que no había más que preguntarle, Sinfjotli le hizo una última cuestión.- No tienes una píldora de cianuro en la boca ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí.- al saber que mentía, junto sus manos he intentó curarlo, pero el hombre se empezó a morder la lengua con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Sinfjotli sabía que intentaba cortarse las _venas raninas _y producirse una hemorragia. Cuando por fin logró curar la herida del estomago, Huntington ya estaba perdiendo una cantidad considerable de sangre. Al ver que no quería abrir la boca, el joven le dislocó la mandíbula y paró la hemorragia, solo para descubrir que el hombre acababa de morir… atragantado por su propia sangre.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-¡MIERDA!- gritó lleno de impotencia. Al poco rato se calmó y se dirigió hacía el escritorio del hombre y, efectivamente, halló los documentos acerca de las mujeres. Tras revisarlos, los volvió a guardar en la gaveta y miró los surcos de la tosca carpeta de madera: el sudor caía pesadamente de su rostro y el cansancio empezaba a asediar su cuerpo, lo que lo obligó a sentarse en la vieja silla reclinable cubierta por la piel de un oso que el difunto Huntington usaba hasta ese día.- Debí haberle hecho más preguntas.

-**"No hay caso, chico. No te tortures por todo."**

-Tantas chicas cuya existencia esta siendo pulverizada a cada hora que pasa ¿Pude haber hecho más? Me parece que sí.

-**"Pero no pudiste, él esta muerto y tu sabes lo que preguntaste. Te sugiero que lo uses a tu favor y al de los detectives a los que encargaran el caso."**- el alquimista se calló y respiró más tranquilo.

-Tienes razón… lamento haberme desesperado por esto.- el muchacho miró hacía el techo repleto de estalactitas y cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba pasos en los pasillos. Jane llegó algunos minutos después.

-Maestro.- el sujeto abre los ojos azul verdosos y mira a su aprendiz: llevaba un botiquín y unas vendas.- Lamento la demora, pero tuve que buscar una de estas para tratar su de...- cuando ella logra ver su mano izquierda queda boquiabierta.- Pe-pero… ¿Cómo es posible que…? ¿Cómo es que tu dedo está…?

-¿Mi dedo? Solo tuve que curar la herida con alquimia, nada fuera de mi alcance.

-¡Pero estaba mutilado! Vi como se calló y…- Sinfjotli se paró y puso su mano en el hombro de su compañera.

-Agradezco tu preocupación. A veces la desesperación nos juega malas pasadas Jane, pues mi dedo nunca se despegó de mi mano.- Ella simplemente empezó a temblar.- ¿Jane?-ella tomó la mano del hombre entre las suyas y la bajó a la altura del pecho de ambos para poder mirar a los ojos del chico: los de ella estaban algo vidriosos.- Jane… yo, lamento hacer que te preocuparas, no era mi intención menospreciarte…

-No es eso, sino que me preocupé mucho y creí que…que estarías furioso y yo… lamento que hayas visto ese lado de mi y…- Sinfjotli sonríe y toma la cabeza de su aprendiz para colocarla sobre su pecho.

-Es sobre tu padre ¿cierto?- ella asiente y aprieta fuertemente el uniforme de su superior.- Lo lamento… no pude cumplir mi palabra. La próxima vez que lo encuentre, yo…

-No digas nada… por favor…- el miedo por perder a alguien más a manos del mismo asesino había florecido otra vez en ella, aunque ese alguien sea un simple superior al que ella apenas conocía. No gemía y ya no temblaba… solo derramaba lagrimas de forma silenciosa.- Maestro…

-¿Dime?

-Ya puedes soltarme, me estas avergonzando.

* * *

El _Inquisitore Generalis, _Thomas Michaelis, resultaba ser, para los pobladores de _Baltas Kaunas,_ el rumor urbano más absurdoque se haya creado nunca. Porque para ese hombre lo único que salían eran halagos y buenos calificativos: los pueblerinos lo describían como amable y cortés; colaboraba con el pastor y ayudaba en el oficio de la confesión y consejería. Pasaba las tardes almorzando en la parroquia y, de vez en cuando, con la familia del gobernador.

A veces se le veía hablando con amestritas y drachmatas, tanto paganos como creyentes. Uno de los paganos que, se notaba, atraía mucho la atención del _Inquisitore_ era Lygmante Endriukaitis, quién colaboraba en la creación de fármacos. El pueblo entonces veía esa relación casi de negocios muy normal, dado que la familia Endriukaitis había ayudado a diferentes viajeros y misioneros otorgándoles recetas y pociones. De otro lado Alphonse Elric estaba intrigado por este personaje.

-Si la historia termina tal y como me la contaron, entonces Thomas debe tener algún motivo para…- antes que pueda terminar de pensar en voz alta, Lygmante aparece por detrás y lo sorprende.- ¡Unyaa!

-Guau, debo admitir que ese grito no fue muy varonil que digamos, Alec.

-Todo es aterrador cuando se es sorpresivo, Lygmante ¿Cómo han ido las cosas últimamente?

-Bien, no me quejo de nada.

-¿Ni siquiera del nuevo inquisidor? Recuerdo que el Párroco dijo que no era necesaria su presencia aquí.

-Parece que cambió de parecer: no se imaginó tener a alguien tan encantador como su ayudante.

-Ese calificativo viniendo de una señorita tan bella… ¿Acaso tu…?

-Oh, Alec ¿Como puedes siquiera pensarlo?- le dice ella ruborizándose y empujándolo, haciendo tambalear al chico y casi patinar sobre la nieve.- Espera ¿Acaso no te conté?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Desde hace un buen tiempo he estado enamorada de un hombre, el hijo de un médico.

-Un médico... curioso viniendo de una curandera-herborista ¿Acaso no es una relación algo antagónica?

-Bueno, cuando empezó se podría decir que sí. Lo conocí de una manera muy particular.- En este punto, cuando ella recuerda ese momento, Alphonse también puede ver lo que ella recuerda.

**-Flashback-**

Fue cuando me dirigía al cementerio, tenía que buscar una flor especial que solo florecía durante la tercera noche de primavera. Había luna llena aquel día y no me resultaba tan difícil ver en la oscuridad. Aún así, había un pequeño problema…

-Rayos, mamá sabe que no me gusta venir a los cementerios, especialmente de noche. Espero que me recompense de alguna manera.- el canto de una lechuza y el soplido del viento de las montañas que hacía crujir entre si las ramas de los árboles, me hicieron entrar en alerta… ya sabes, en caso que un lobo se apareciera (Alphonse, en cambio, solo veía a la chica más asustada que antes) .-Uhh… esto no es justo, se supone que yo debería estar en mi cama, arropada y calientita, no caminando entre un montón de muertos.- entonces un ruido, como de tierra removida, llamó mi atención y… bueno, empecé a sentir como si algo me sujetara el pie.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?- quería correr, pero sentí como si mi pie fuera sujetado por algo duro y… ya lo admito, me desesperé.-¡Waaaaaa! ¡Dios mío! ¡Sálvame!- traté de correr y vi que mi pie estaba enganchado con algo. En el forcejeo, dejé mi bota atrás y salí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, pero entonces tropecé de frente con algo y me fui de espaldas al suelo. No pude ver que era, solo escuché el ruido sordo de algo que cae sobre la madera.- Auch… eso si que fue doloroso ¿Eh?- frente a mi, había un hueco, posiblemente preparada para alguien. Cuando pude ver la inscripción ante la luz de la luna, pude ver tres letras claras.

-¿_You_? Espera eso en Amestrita significa… ¿tú?- entonces caigo en cuenta que esa tumba era para… ¿mi? Antes que pueda decir algo más, un ruido sale del agujero y luego le siguen dos manos y finalmente una cabeza, cuyo cabello le cubría ambos ojos casi totalmente. Sea quién sea, no podía dejar que me llevara y cogí la primera cosa que encontré, en este caso, una pala. Antes que pudiera alzarla, él salió rápidamente del agujero y sujetó el mango. Secamente me dijo.

-Esta… es mi pala, _misgna_.- me alegré al saber que esa cosa que tenía al frente no era un muerto viviente, sino humano. Caí para sentarme pesadamente en el suelo y miraba a aquel chico. Por ser rubio y de rasgos sureños supuse que era Amestrita y tendría más o menos mi misma edad, llevaba una camisa blanca manchada por la tierra, guantes de cuero negros y pantalones marrones, así como también pude notar un saco de piel de oso tirado a un lado del agujero que había cavado (Alphonse miraba esta escena con algo de escepticismo: si bien entendía cual era el punto de la chica, él no podía ver el rostro del amante debido a la sombra que se generaba sobre sus ojos por la luz de la luna y el flequillo del chico.)- disculpeme, _pouram_ _You_self Ignatis, por caer sobre su ataúd de esa manera.- dijo a la tumba mientras hacía una reverencia y luego me habló a mi.- dígame ¿Acaso no es muy tarde para andar corriendo por el cementerio?

-N-n-no es que yo quiera. Verás, soy hija de la herborista y necesito unas plantas…

-¿Te refieres a esos hierbajos que florecen cada noche durante primavera? Son un fastidio realmente, sus raíces se conglomeran en la tierra y me dificultan el excavar.

-Espera ¿sabes donde están?

-Sí, por lo menos he removido dos bolsas de esas cosas esta noche. Toma, puedes quedártelas.- me entregó las bolsas y al abrirlas me encontré con las plantas casi despedazadas.

-¡Tonto! No es posible usarlas así, los pétalos y las raíces no deben mezclarse.

-No sea tan grosera. Si no le gustan, deshágase de ellas y permítales convertirse en abono.

-Eso haré…- por supuesto me hubiera gustado moverme, pero, a diferencia de él, yo no tenía una linterna y una bota.

-¿Sucede algo, _misgna_? A este paso yo ya me habría deshecho de esos hierbajos.

-Eh, no nada… disculpa… pero me podrías pr-prestar tu…

-No, lo lamento pero es mi única linterna.- dijo mientras empezaba a echarle tierra al ataúd.- Si desea, podría acompañarla, pero tendrá que esperarme a que vuelva a enterrar a este sujeto.

-Yo podría ahorrarte tiempo.

-¡Ja! Esta bien que como herborista se pase más tiempo removiendo tierra con las manos, pero cuando se trata de cavar una tumba, créame que no hay humano más veloz que un estudiante de medicina.- bien, debo admitir que eso me ofendió, pero traté de sonar nada ofuscada.

-¿Profanas tumbas?- esa pregunta pareció ofenderlo a él, lo que me dio una leve satisfacción.

-No, de hecho, tengo la autorización del alcalde y de la iglesia: ambos saben que lo hago para recolectar datos sobre el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano y lo que pueden ocasionar las enfermedades en este. De cualquier otra forma, no quisiera que sus delicadas manos se ensuciaran con tierra,_ misgna.-_ Bien, eso último si me ofendió ¿Cómo se atrevió a decirme eso? Tomé mi bastón y concentré mi energía en los elementos cercanos, especialmente la tierra y las plantas: pronto, las raíces empujaron la tierra y la misma también se movió, cerrando la tumba y la arrogante boca del chico.- Bien, debo admitir que eso fue impresionante.

-Te dije que podía ahorrarte tiempo. Ahora ¿Puedes ayudarme?- el alzó los brazos como si no tuviera más remedio

-De acuerdo, la acompañaré…_misgna…_

-Lygmante Endriukaitis.

-Reynold Keseling, hijo de Matthews Keseling.

-Ah, eras hijo del nuevo doctor.

-Investigador Médico.- me corrigió diciendo el cargo con cierto orgullo mientras caminábamos entre las tumbas.- Y yo soy quien tiene que ayudar a sacar a los muertos y devolverlos a la tumba.

-Debe ser difícil.

-Lo es, pero tiene sus ventajas.

-No le veo ninguna.

-¿Tu crees? Puedo aprender tantas cosas de los muertos como estudiante de medicina que soy. Además, salir en estas noches de primavera y caminar bajo la luna es sumamente gratificante y tranquilizador. Me hace sentir sumamente bien…- en ese momento llegamos a un claro situado en una loma, cerca de donde habían estatuas mortuorias y algunos mausoleos: ante la luna llena, hermosamente brillaban las flores.- y es definitivamente hermoso ver como florecen esos hierbajos.- la frase del chico era tan sincera como falta de tacto. Por alguna razón su sentido de la belleza fúnebre era tan particular que mi desagrado inicial por él terminó siendo una simpática antipatía.

-Son flores.- le corregí

-Como sea, recógelas. Aunque debo admitir que tienes valor para hacerlo

-¿Por qué?

-Habría jurado que estas hierbas fueron nombradas en Amestris como _Anima Lacrimae _(Lagrima de Alma) porque estas solo brotan donde las almas han dejado su cuerpo.

-Jajaja esas solo son leyendas.- entonces un ruido entre unos matorrales llamó mi atención y unh par de brillantes ojos amarillos aparecieron frente a mi. Asustada, retrocedí y me agarré de lo primero que tuve a la mano.- ¿Qué rayos es eso?

-¿Y yo que cuernos voy a saber? Soy médico, no demonólogo.

-¿DEMO…? ¡QUÉ!- entonces, cuando tuvo la oportunidad hizo un chasqueo de dedos y la criatura salió de los matorrales: era un perro.- ¿Pero que…?

-Así que fuiste tu siempre, Olev.- dijo el chico mientras el perro le movía la cola.- Es el perro de mi padre, al parecer me seguía todas las noches. Estate tranquila Lygmante, no muerde, así que ya puedes soltarme.- era verdad, me había pegado a su chaqueta. Me separé de él y recogí las plantas. Luego nos dirigimos fuera del cementerio y en el camino hallamos mi bota… atrapada en unas raíces sobre salidas. Sólo pude sentirme avergonzada mientras Reynold imaginaba que había pasado y se reía de mi cobardía. Al final, me acompañó hasta mi casa y luego él se fue por su lado. Lo volví a ver por el pueblo, frecuentemente por el cementerio y luego de unos meses empezamos a salir.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Suena como una relación muy buena.

-Lo es, realmente no puede irnos mejor.

-Me alegro por ti ¿Me lo presentarás alguna vez?

-Algún día quizás.

-Volviendo al tema del _inquisitor_, he escuchado que has estado colaborando mucho con él.

-Cierto, me ha pedido que haga pociones con regularidad. Suele pagarme esos pequeños favores con regalos, productos traídos de Central. Nada fuera de lo común: algunos bocadillos, utensilios pequeños…

-Entiendo, aunque creo que deberías tener cuidado: el corazón de los jóvenes es muy susceptible a los encantos de las mujeres, especialmente si son tan bellas como tú.

-Oh, por favor, me haces sonrojar.- le responde ella, empujándolo otra vez, esta vez logrando que se tropezara y cayera sobre la nieve, mientras ella solo se ponía a divagar sosteniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas con sus manos.- Es cierto, Thomas es apuesto y muy amable, pero Reynold es simplemente el hombre para mi.

-Veo que tienes las cosas muy claras.- dijo Alphonse mientras se paraba.- De todas formas, creo que sería buena conocer a ese sujeto, así que pasaré por la iglesia en un momento.

-Mucha suerte, Alec.

-Gracias, Lygmante. Cuídate.- luego de ver como la chica se aleja, grita su nombre, ante lo cual la imagen de su espíritu aparece.

-Ese grito sonó mucho más varonil que aquel que diste antes.

-Cállate. Dime ¿El inquisidor tenía alguna relación contigo, fuera de la laboral?

-No, por lo menos no por mi parte. Si quieres averiguar algo más sobre él, tendrás que encontrarlo, preguntarle y seguirlo.

-Creí que tú controlabas este mundo.

-Y lo hago, pero no voy a darte todas las respuestas, pues incluso yo no las tengo claras con total certeza.

-¿No podrías por lo menos llevarme hasta donde está ese sujeto? Empiezo a sentir que mi mano está paralizada.

-Sí, eso sí puedo hacer.- ella toma su brazo y sus ojos empiezan a brillar.- sujétate bien.- el viento empieza a silbar y arremolinarse a su alrededor y tras una leve ventisca, ambos se encuentran a las puertas de la iglesia.- Espero que puedas encontrar lo que buscas. Suerte.- la chica desaparece y Alphonse entra al templo. Todo el lugar estaba vacío, salvo por la presencia de un joven monje que limpiaba el altar y la cruz.

-Disculpe ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?- preguntó el chico rubio de unos 16 años.

-Sí, estoy buscando al _inquisitor_ Thomas Michaelis.

-Está con el sacerdote y otros hermanos en una sesión. Parece que están acusando a alguien por herejía.

-¿En serio? ¿Pudiera entrar a ver?

-Me temo que es una sesión privada, no creo que sea posible.- Alphonse saca unas monedas y las ofrece al joven, que las aguarda en su habito con rapidez.- pero puedes entrar por la puerta pequeña, cerca de aquella pintura.- Alphonse agradece inclinando la cabeza y avanza.

Tras entrar por la puerta pequeña, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, se posiciona al lado de un grueso pilar y observa el lugar: iluminando la completa oscuridad del recinto, habían cerca de ocho candelabros, cuatro por cada pared; en medio de ellos había un escritorio, en medio de dos sacerdotes, en el cual estaba sentado Thomas Michaelis. Al frente de ellos, parado, estaba un hombre que parecía tener más de 30 años y atrás de él, sentados en unas bancas, algunos sacerdotes y monjes, que estaban como espectadores del acto.

-Entonces dígame, señor Graham ¿Está tratando de decir que vio un acto de herejía por parte de esta persona, cierto? – la voz del joven inquisidor llenaba la sala con una facilidad increíble y ciertamente podía ser intimidante aunque la misma careciera de sentimientos como furia, ira o frialdad.

-Así es, mi señor: aquel hombre estaba usando artilugios de transmutación, prohibidos por nuestra fe.

-Ya veo.- murmura el joven.- Ciertamente, el uso de todo aquello que tenga que ver con transmutación es simplemente condenado por la iglesia. Quién realice esas practicas debe ser procesado como es debido.

-Ciertamente señor, usted entiende su trabajo a la perfección.

-Gracias, no tiene porque decírmelo.- agradece el chico, quien alzo lentamente su mirada y posó sus ojos sobre el acusador- Dígame entonces, señor Graham, quien es este infractor y procederemos como es debido.

-De acuerdo, se lo mostraré cuando…- el joven levanta la mano, pidiendo silencio.

-Creo que no fui muy claro ¿Cuál es el nombre del sujeto? ¿Sabe su nacionalidad o su fe?

-Pero señor, la alquimia es…

-Sé que está prohibida, señor, pero no puedo hacer nada contra un drachmata.

-¿Por qué? Señor, cada vez que esos paganos practican su ciencia alquimia, se atenta contra las enseñanzas del profeta y la gloria de nuestro…

-¿Dios? Cierto, va contra nuestras creencias, pero no contra las suyas. Para empezar, la alquimia no es una ciencia muy diferente a nuestra cultura, es más, si mal no recuerdo hay algunos alquimistas en el sur de Amestris y otros por el reino de Xing. Además, si debo mencionar que la situación con Drachma respecto a sus conciudadanos es realmente especial.

-¡Esto es un ultraje!

-Ultraje es lo que usted, señor Graham, y los otros "cazadores de brujas" hacen tratando de culpar a quienes están fuera de nuestra jurisdicción sin siquiera tener la autorización del Sumo Pontífice.- le responde con calma y seriedad en su voz.- Ahora ¿Cuál era el nombre y nacionalidad de la persona?

-Tauras Grutas, un drachmata.

-Me lo imaginaba. A menos que le esté enseñando a amestritas estas "ciencias" entonces será parte de nuestro deber el procesarlo. De momento, si no tiene más acusaciones, puede retirarse.- el joven se levanta y anuncia a los demás.- se levanta la sesión.- Cuando la mayoría de sacerdotes se retiran, el hombre se acerca al joven inquisidor y le dice.

-¿Por qué es tan amable con esos extranjeros? ¿Acaso esperará a que nos infecten con sus creencias?

-No sea tan paranoico, señor Graham. Dudo que estas personas quieran convertir a esta tierra en parte del territorio del reino del que han huido. Además, varios han abrazado nuestra fe por amor a alguna mujer, no es tan desfavorable nuestra posición como puede ver.

-Si de amor se trata ¿Entonces puedo confiar en que usted no está tomando esta posición por esa bruja?

-¿De que bruja habla?

-No se haga el tonto, sabe de quien hablo.- el hombre se acerca al inquisidor y lo mira de forma desafiante.- ¿Acaso no sabe que su más grande colaboradora en pociones y antídotos es una alquimista drachmata, con fama de bruja en varios lugares?

-¡Tonterías!- responde con una expresión burlona.-Lygmante Endriukaitis es una buena mujer, querida por sus vecinos, de sangre y fe drachmata, por lo que no sería posible procesarla por el mero hecho de ser alquimista.

-O simplemente por su belleza ¿Cierto?- El inquisidor voltea y frunce el entrecejo al escuchar eso.- Oh, sí, sé como la mira. Muchos vecinos murmuran y especulan de cual es su relación con ella, si es que acaso existe algún vínculo más que la colaboración.

-¡Bernard Graham!-dijo el muchacho con furia en los ojos, pero sin perder la calma en la voz.- No permitiré esta clase de habladurías en la iglesia. Será mejor que se retire, antes que lo mande a apresar por incitación a la violencia.- el hombre mira, algo aterrado al muchacho y luego voltea hacía la puerta. Antes de salir, sin embargo, le dice al joven.

-Pierde su tiempo, señor: ella es la amante del hijo de Mr. Matthews.- el inquisidor voltea a ver al sujeto, pero este ya había cerrado la puerta. Iba a seguirlo, pero el pastor lo calma.

-Tranquilízate, Thomas. Hombres como ellos solo están aquí para poner nuestra paciencia a prueba.

-Sí, tienes razón. Lamento mi actitud.

-Creo que tienes trabajo que hacer: debe haber una o dos personas que busquen confesión en estos momentos… aunque creo que si requieres descansar…

-No, no te preocupes: yo lo haré.- el joven dio media vuelta y se aprestó ha salir del lugar. Alphonse se dio cuenta y salió antes que Thomas y se sentó en el confesionario, esperando que el inquisidor llegara. Apenas llegó, Alphonse habló.

-Discúlpame, hermano. He pecado y vengo a confesarme.

-Para eso estoy aquí, hermano. Dime ¿Cuál es tu pecado?- Alphonse dijo algunas cuantas mentiras y el joven ministro lo absolvió.- Tus pecados están perdonados, hermano ¿Algo más que quieras contarme?

-Nada más, hermano.

-¿Ni siquiera lo que has escuchado en nuestra audiencia privada?- Alphonse se sintió nervioso, pero ahogo sus miedos y dijo…

-Perdón, hermano. No era mi intención: solo vi la puerta y por curiosidad entré y…

-No, no te preocupes. Esas cosas suelen pasar.

-Podría hablar en privado con usted, hermano Thomas.

-Por supuesto, déme un segundo.- el inquisidor llama a otro pastor y sale del confesionario.- no lo veo por acá muy seguido ¿nos conocemos?

-Me llaman Alec, Alec Van Hohenheim.

-Ya veo, así que eres del sur.

-¿Tanto se nota?

-Por supuesto, tu nombre te delata. Dígame, Sr. Van Hohenheim ¿Qué lo trae al frío norte?- pregunta Thomas a la vez que se dirigía hacía lo más alto del campanario, acompañado del foráneo.- ¿Es acaso el clima? Porque yo simplemente lo detesto.

-Jajaja… no, simplemente algunos negocios. Suelo ser peletero y escultor, así que de vez en cuando me gusta venir aquí y comprar algunas de esas cosas.

-Ya veo, pues supongo que aquí encuentra mucho de ambos.- los dos hombres llegan al campanario y miran desde lo alto al pequeño pueblo.- Pieles de bisonte blanco, cerámicos de Drachma, especias del suroeste y hierbas medicinales varias, el mercado de este pueblo lo tiene simplemente todo para cualquier viajero.- los ojos del inquisidor miran todo el pueblo, posándose en cada persona que camina cerca y lejos de la plaza.- Sé que en un principio el frío del lugar es espantoso, pero el calor de su gente lo disipa completamente.- finalmente el inquisidor sigue con la mirada a una persona, la cual Alphonse reconoce como Lygmante.- Para mi es simplemente un placer servir a la gente de este pueblo y ayudarles a hallar el camino de nuestro profeta.

-Entiendo. Aún así, parece complicada su labor ¿Acaso no mencionó a unos cazadores de brujas?

-Ah, esos sujetos. Antes de que se estableciera la inquisición, unos sujetos, que no tenían nada que ver con la iglesia, juraron erradicar toda señal de paganismo en nuestra nación: esos son los infames cazadores de brujas, hombres que buscan y ejecutan sin piedad ni juicio a los acusados de herejía. Ese hombre que viste en el interrogatorio, ha sido acusado en otro lugar como uno de ellos, pero fue absuelto.

-¿Cree usted que traten de ocupar su lugar?

-No lo sé, quizás. Aunque dudo mucho que quiera intentarlo, después de todo, el gobernador y el pueblo me respaldan.

-¿Y que hay sobre su relación con la Srta. Endriukaitis? ¿Es como ese hombre afirma?

-Jejeje ¿Es que acaso eso es un rumor? Somos colaboradores, pero no he llegado a pensar en ella de esa manera, aunque debo admitir que es una belleza entre las mujeres.- el inquisidor vuelve a bajar la mirada y ve a la chica hablando con un hombre, a quien Alphonse también identifica como Reynold.- Bendecido por Dios será aquel que logre domar su corazón.

-Sí, yo también pienso eso.- Alphonse se separa de la baranda del campanario.- Gracias por dedicarme este tiempo, hermano Thomas.

-Vuelva cuando quiera, Sr. Van Hohenheim.

-Llámeme Alec, hermano.

-Bueno Alec, las puertas del templo están abiertas para ti. Buena suerte.- Alphonse sale del lugar y grita al cielo, en la puerta de la iglesia.

-¡LYGMANTE!- todo el lugar se congela y la chica aparece ante Alphonse.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?

-El inquisidor claramente tenía sentimientos por ti, pero no parece el tipo de persona que sería capaz de mandarte a matar a ti o a Reynold.- ella se mantiene en silencio por un rato, por lo que Alphonse continua hablando.- De otro lado, ese "cazador de brujas" se me hace conocido de algún lugar.

-Probablemente. Muchos de los que ahora viven en la ciudad de Deep White Mountain son descendientes directos de dichas personas.- Alphopnse cae arrodillado y se frota las manos una contra otra.- Veo que empiezas a sentir el desgaste.- el muchacho toma las manos de la joven y la mira a sus ojos plateados.

-¡Por favor! ¡Llévame al siguiente evento! Estoy casi seguro de cual puede ser el desarrollo de esta historia.- ella lo mira y ve que en sus ojos, además del dolor y el sufrimiento, también se refleja la decisión.- ¡Lygmante!

-Será como tú quieras… mejor ponte de pie y prepárate para usar tus últimas fuerzas: estas a punto de llegar al final de esta historia.- el viento frío empezó a soplar nuevamente alrededor de ambos y Alphonse quedó ciego por un momento. Al recuperar la visión, se encontraba de nuevo en la plaza del pueblo. Todos estaban reunidos, pero esta vez no para escuchar hablar al gobernador: Los interlocutores eran esta vez 12 hombres, ataviados con pieles pardas, grises y blancas, acompañadas por telas de colores dorado, azul oscuro y negro, así como unas espadas _Shashka _ceñidas al cinturón de cuero. Uno de ellos, el más maduro y alto, desenvolvió un pergamino y leyó su contenido en Drachmata. Alphonse no entendió el mensaje… pero la cara de desconcierto de varios ciudadanos solo le podía significar una cosa: lo que se había comunicado no era nada bonito.

* * *

Rosamund Stephanova estaba empezando a mover los dedos entre la nieve. Fuera de su inconciencia, el clima era helado, pero los árboles del claro formaban una especie de barrera que protegía a la chica de los vientos y solo permitía a la nieve caer a su alrededor. Lo que más llamó la atención de ella, fue el hecho de que las copas de los árboles tuvieran un extraño color rojizo.

-Esas… son… Lygmantitas.- murmuró lentamente. Volteó buscando a Alphonse con la mirada y lo vio cerca de los restos del águila- ¡Al!... lo lograste…hemos llegado… vamos a recogerlas antes que el clima empeore.- la chica mueve el hombro del muchacho, pero se da cuenta que no reacciona.- ¿Alderich?...- cuando le da la vuelta al chico, un miedo profundo entró en ella al ver el tono azulino que sus labios y piel estaban tomando. No podía creerlo, le era imposible. Lagrimas de desesperación escalaron por sus ojos y se derramaron cuando pegó un grito al cielo.- ¡ALDERICH!

* * *

Y eso es todo. Seguramente alguien tendrá dudas sobre la última escena… cosas como ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? Pues bien, las respuestas las tendrán cuando publique el siguiente capitulo. Hablando de esta saga de fan fic, creo que apenas la termine me retiraré de la pagina (estudios, otros proyectos que quisiera publicar fuera del genero de fan fiction y otras actividades consumen mi tiempo). Ahora ¿Cuándo concluirá esta saga? Cuando llegue al capitulo 10, les confirmaré. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima entrega. Bye-bye!

Spoilers:

"No me importa si un rey o el fürher lo ordene: nadie me separará de ti."

"La perdición está reservada para aquellos que no son dignos de la gracia de Dios"

"Ya veo cual es el problema... por fin entiendo... que fue lo que sucedió aquí... hace más de 200 años"


	10. Cap9: Damnation of Happiness

¡Hola! Bien, hagamos esto rápidamente, las explicaciones del caso están al final, así que disfruten del penúltimo capitulo de esta historia.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa

"Tää jylhä kauneus ja ääretön yksinäisyys _"-_pensamiento de personajes

(Lapsuuteni metsän, taivaan)- nota del autor

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Damnation of Happiness**

La comitiva habia llegado desde el otro lado de la cordillera, la que los Drachmatas llamaban _Baltas grandiné da reménytelenség _(Blanca cadena de desesperanza), El más viejo de todos ellos, el capitán Kesgaila Feketehalmi, se había separado de sus compañeros y ahora se dirigía hacía el pueblo. El grupo de soldados drachmatas miraban con serenidad, aunque algo inquietos a la población y a los soldados del gobernador. Ciertamente, a ellos les parecía que aquel pueblo no estaba acostumbrado a recibir guerreros de ningún tipo. Sin embargo, el motivo que los traía a ellos era uno completamente distinto, impulsado por una buena noticia.

-Ciudadanos de _Baltas Kaunas_, venimos en son de paz. Traemos un mensaje de paz y una oferta de amistad del nuevo _Didysis Karalius_ de Drachma, Kálmán II Arany, "El Conquistador".

-¿Arany?- pregunta un viejo entre la multitud- ¿Quiere decir que el Clan de los _Arany Lándzsa_, hijos de los _Getai_, han derrocado al Señor Varnas de _Baltakis_?

-Así es, honorable _pouram_.- respondió el hombre mostrando el hermoso estandarte del clan, el cual era una lanza dorada circunscrita en un circulo, todo sobre un fondo negro.- El reinado de la opresora dinastía Varnida y su rey, el cuarto Gediminas Varnas, ha llegado a su fin. La guerra a terminado, Vilkas Kazlauskas ha tomado el control del _Voivodato_ de _Hevonen Maa_ y su capital, _Baltakis _y Kálmán Arany es el nuevo _Karalius_.- Y es que varios de los más viejos del pueblo recordaban aquellos días en que tuvieron, siendo muy niños y por causa de la guerra entre los Varnas y los Arany, que dejar su tierra y su familia para seguir el camino de otros antiguos peregrinos y llegar a un valle al pie de aquella maldita cordillera: allí había un asentamiento, al que llamarían, con el tiempo, _Baltas Kaunas_.

-Mensajero.- dijo el gobernador, quien encabezaba a la multitud junto con el inquisidor.- Espero saber las intenciones del nuevo señor de Drachma mediante sus palabras.

-Por supuesto, gobernador.- el hombre toma un papiro y lo abre ante la multitud. Entonces, empieza a hablar en Drachmata.- _Pouram au Missgnatis_,la guerra nos ha quitado a cientos de nuestros hermanos y hermanas. Para levantarnos como el fénix se levanta de las cenizas, nuestro _Karalius_ pide la unión de su pueblo, de la gente con sangre de Drachma y sus descendientes. Es por ello que nuestro señor, Kálmán Arany, pide formalmente al _Führer_ de Amestris que, por favor, nos permita acordar la repatriación de todos aquellos que pertenezcan a la segunda y tercera generación Drachmata nacida en suelo Amestrita.- varios pobladores sienten que el corazón se les encoge cuando escuchan esto. Alphonse Elric no entendió en un principio: por alguna razón su oído estaba fallando.

-Maldición, me estoy quedando sin fuerzas.- puede ver a Lygmante en la muchedumbre y va a su encuentro.- Lygmante ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?- la chica estaba tan estupefacta que no reaccionó en un principio, pero luego volteó a responderle al muchacho, quien tuvo que sacar fuerzas para poder escucharla.

-¡Alec! ¡Dios, esto es terrible! ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo?

-No, recién acabo de llegar.

-¡Nos deportarán! Esto no puede ser, es imposible.

-Eso mismo digo ¿Acaso el...?

-¿Acaso el Fürher no es quién debería discutir este problema con el _karalius_?- Dijo el inquisidor, separándose del alcalde y mirando a los ojos al drachmata.

-¿Quién es usted, joven hombre?

-_Inquisitore Generalis_, representante del _Sumus Pontifex_, Thomas Michaelis. La gente de drachma que ha estado viviendo aquí con nosotros no son menos que los ciudadanos amestritas. Además, estoy sumamente seguro que el Fürher no permitiría algo así.

-Es muy elocuente, _Inquisitore_. Pero debo decirle que este acuerdo ya ha sido hecho con su líder, el Fürher de Amestris. Empezamos las negociaciones antes de venir aquí y acordamos la repatriación de nuestros compatriotas a cambio de los derechos comerciales con su país.- todos los que se encontraban allí quedaron perplejos ante la revelación.- Todos los países deben tener aliados más que enemigos. Nuestro reino acaba de salir de una guerra civil y quiere levantarse nuevamente, mientras que ustedes, los amestritas, quieren consolidar su control sobre esta parte de su país. Pues bien, así será: nuestras familias se irán y Drachma dejará toda pretensión sobre sus tierras mientras la dinastía Arany gobierne sobre Drachma.- el inquisidor se quedó callado al ver que no podía hacer nada más para proteger a esa gente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos da para el regreso?

-Su líder a dado dos semanas y media.- le responde el hombre al gobernador.

-Que sean máximo tres y le juro que todas las personas que desea estarán fuera de Amestris antes de que empiece el invierno.

-Magnifico, gobernador. Entonces, pues, esperaremos en nuestro campamento.

-Es nuestra tradición ofrecer hospitalidad a los viajeros.

-Y la nuestra no entrar con armas en la casa de los extranjeros durante tiempos de paz, _voivedov_. Agradezco mucho su oferta, solo pido permiso para cazar en los bosques.

-Concedido.- el hombre y sus soldados se retiran mientras el gobernador vuelve con el inquisidor.- Avisen a los ausentes: tendremos una asamblea en el salón del pueblo, todo drachmata debe estar presente en ella. Los esperaré a las 4:00 pm.- una vez dicho esto, la gente se dispersó y solo quedó el inquisidor.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Ya había habido conversaciones entre el gobierno y Drachma?- preguntó el religioso al gobernador.

-Así es: habían pasado por aquí algunos mensajeros y los derivé a la ciudad de Briggs, donde tendrían mayores posibilidades de hallar a una autoridad más competente que yo. Además, no creo que esto deba preocuparle mucho a usted, digo, será menos trabajo ahora que no van a haber falsas acusaciones a Drachmatas ¿cierto?

-No es por eso que protesto y usted lo sabe: muchos de esos hombres y mujeres se han convertido a nuestro credo ¿Qué sucederá con ellos cuando abandonen nuestra tierra? ¿Acaso no serán perseguidos por ser de un diferente credo?

-¿Qué su orden no es criticada por eso en el sur?

-En el sur, se refiere a esos inquisidores que buscan gloria y fortuna en el número de condenados, mas no en el deber que tenemos con nuestro Dios.

-No se preocupe, _inquisitore_. Trataremos que todos los que podamos se queden aquí ¿Le parece?- el gobernador le da un par de palmadas en el hombro y se retira.

-¡Thomas!- Lygmante, seguida por Alphonse, se acercan al inquisidor.- ¿Qué se supone que está pasando? ¿Cuándo fue que los soldados pasaron por el pueblo para hablar con el Fürher?

-No tengo idea. Al parecer fue una misión diplomática secreta o algo así. Dime ¿Tu también tendrás que irte?- ella solo guarda silencio.- Lamento no haber podido ser de ayuda.

-No, no te preocupes, tú siempre estas ocupándote de todos, tanto drachmatas como amestritas, no tienes porque cargar con toda la responsabilidad.

-Gracias, Lygmante ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer ahora?

-¿Yo? No estoy segura, francamente tendré que hablar de esto seriamente con Reynold.

-No debes preocuparte: hay una reunión de _cardinales_ en Briggs y el Fürher estará allí. Trataré de convencerlo que haga algo respecto a ustedes.

-Muchas gracias, Thomas. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente por esto.

-Yo sé como puedes: si esto sale mal, solo te pido que no me olvides.- esto último le dice entregándole su crucifijo de plata.

-Oh, no podría aceptar esto: es de plata pura, se nota que es sumamente valioso.

-Fue un regalo de mi mentor, el _Cardinal_ Elesius, antes de que se convirtiera en _Sumus Pontifex_ y que recibí cuando me convertí en _Inquisitore_. No tiene ningún efecto sobre mi titulo, por lo que yo decido a quién regalárselo.- la chica no supo que responderle, pero un rubor apareció en su rostro cuando miró los ojos pardos del joven.- Por favor, acéptalo.- ella lo guardó en su bolsillo, tomó la mano del joven e hizo una reverencia, en muestra de respeto.

-Lo atesoraré por siempre.- la chica levanta la cabeza y da media vuelta, y el inquisidor hace lo mismo. Alec sigue al joven.

-Disculpa, Thomas.

-Alec, seguramente irás también a la reunión del alcalde. Te sugiero que vayas, si tienes alguna buena idea, compártela allí, será el mejor momento para hablar.

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, pero ¿Como es eso de la reunión de _Cardnales_? ¿Acaso podrás lograr algo yendo allí?

-Quizás. Muchos de ellos solo ven a las personas por sus cargos y ser _Gran Inquisitore_ es un cargo tan grande como cualquiera de los que ellos tienen. No te preocupes, me escucharan y quizás tenga la oportunidad de cambiar todo esto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué luchar por quienes te han encomendado vigiles que no transmitan su fe a los nuestros?

-Porque ellos han llegado a convertirse en parte de nosotros: hay amestritas que negocian con drachmatas, que juegan con drachmatas, que beben, que bailan… incluso que aman a drachmatas.- dice el joven a Alphonse.- sería una tragedia separar o cortar tan arraigadas relaciones.

-Lo entiendo.

-Me alegra, nos vemos más tarde.

-Aún así, debes entender que ella ya ama a otro.- Thomas se detiene en seco, baja la cabeza un rato y luego vuelve una mirada tranquila a Alphonse.

-Lo sé… sé también que no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. Pero no quiero que ella sea infeliz por esto, sabes, no quiero que nadie lo sea.- dijo el joven inquisidor, a quién, Alphonse podía entender por la pesadez de sus palabras, le causaban un profundo dolor por la confrontación entre sus sentimientos y su deber.- Espero verte en la noche.

-Créeme, allí estaré.- Alphonse llama a su espíritu guía de la forma adecuada.

-Ya has visto todo lo acontecido en esta escena ¿Qué más deseas saber? ¿Quieres ir a la siguiente escena?

-Es raro este inquisidor ¿Acaso es un hombre santo?

-Los hay en algunas partes del mundo, aunque hay otros que son unos farsantes. Puede que sí lo haya sido… hasta ahora no sé que sucedió con él.

-¿Nadie acá supo que pasó con él?- ella niega.-Entiendo. Dime… ¿Qué sucedió con tu familia?

-El día que Drachma atacó Deep White Mountain, el líder de los regimientos _Kazokai_, un joven llamado Akinantis Kazlauskas pasó por aquí. En un inicio quise atraparlo en el mismo juego, hasta que me mostró la guadaña de guerra que llevaba: los símbolos alquímicos inscritos en el mango eran los de mi familia y supe que él quizás era el descendiente de mi madre o mi hermana menor.

-¿Tenías una hermana?

-Cuando fuiste a mi casa, ella estaba de compras con mi madre en el mercado del pueblo. Es obvio que no lo supieras. Por lo que supe de él, mi madre se casaría por segunda vez allí en Drachma, por lo que podría creer que no fue mi hermana, sino el hijo de este matrimonio el que tuvo descendencia y llegarían a cruzarse con esa familia.

-Entonces ¿Lo dejaste ir?

-Podría tratarse de mi tátara sobrino, por supuesto que lo dejé ir: nuestra tradición considera el peor de los pecados el atentar contra alguien de nuestra propia sangre. Si no tienes alguna otra pregunta…

-_"Oh, Dios, hasta muertos respetan sus tradiciones…" _No, ninguna… llévame a la reunión, por favor.- ella chasquea los dedos y la ventisca envuelve a ambos. Tras unos segundos, Alphonse volvió a aparecer, ahora en la reunión dentro de la cede de gobernación.

* * *

-¡Hace menos de un mes que he creado un negocio con un amigo! ¡No puedo simplemente renunciar a mi inversión! ¿Qué pasará con mi dinero?

-Mi prima se casa en dos días con su novio amestrita ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?

-Tengo un negocio que concretar en unas 2 semanas ¿Qué le diré a mi comprador?

-Orden, orden. Puedo notar que los principales problemas son de negocios y matrimonios ¿Hay algún otro problema de diferente índole?- las quejas que siguieron estaban técnicamente ligadas por lo mismo, por lo que el gobernador ordenó silencio.- Bien, conmigo están algunos de los vecinos amestritas, los pastores y el inquisidor. Hemos discutido esta tarde estos dos problemas y, luego de hablar con los soldados, llegamos a una conclusión.- Alphonse no quería adelantar nada, pero la cara del inquisidor no parecía tener buenas noticias.-Los matrimonios que se hayan acordado hasta antes de la llegada de los soldados, serán admitidos y acogidos por Amestris, siempre que el drachmata cónyuge abrace nuestra fe.- algunos drachmatas se sienten incómodos con esto, pero el inquisidor se para y da las explicaciones.

-Quisiera que sepan: últimamente el consejo de Inquisidores ha estado viendo con malos ojos la política que he estado siguiendo. En estos pocos meses, han considerado enviar un supervisor para considerar si soy la mejor opción para este pueblo y para la misión de nuestra iglesia. Por ende, les pido que acepten esta condición, si no es por mí, por el compromiso con aquellos que aman.

-En fin, respecto a los negocios, los socios tendrán que desmantelar sus negocios, las inversiones deberán ser devueltas a los dueños y las ganancias que se hayan hecho hasta ese momento, repartidas equitativamente. Por último, los matrimonios y negocios declarados a partir de hoy o mañana, serán declarados nulos.

-¿No hay nada más que pueda hacerse?- preguntó una voz en la sala.

-Discúlpeme, pero no podemos hacer más.- el gobernador estaba por cerrar la sesión cuando un amestrita entro al lugar y preguntó

-¿Y que hay de aquellos amestritas que quieran abandonar el pueblo con la gente de Drachma?- el grupo entero lo miró, al igual que el inquisidor y el gobernador. Lygmante miró también al mismo sujeto, a quien Alphonse aún no podía verle la cara, pero si recordaba su nombre.

-¿Qué estas diciendo, Reynold Keseling?- le dijo el inquisidor, con voz imperante.- ¿Acaso planeas abandonar a tu pueblo? Eres hijo del médico, en un futuro, cuando tu padre abandone este mundo, la gente te necesitará a ti.

-Discúlpeme, _inquisitore_, pero médicos necesitan todo el mundo, amestritas e incluso drachmatas.

-Esa no es mi verdadera preocupación, Reynold ¿Acaso piensas que en Drachma te recibirán con los brazos abiertos? Al igual que nosotros, tienen estrictas normas basadas en sus creencias: al descubrir a cual fe perteneces, te matarán.

-Si el problema es la fe, entonces yo me encargaré de ello.- dijo el muchacho mirando a los ojos al inquisidor, quien dio un par de pasos atrás ante la declaración.

-Guarda tu lengua, Reynold. Discutamos este tema en otro momento.- luego, el religioso le pide al gobernador.- Tenga la amabilidad de cerrar la sesión.

-Así será.- el gobernador cerró la sesión y los hombres y mujeres salieron del lugar. Alphonse se quedó a su lado, esperando a que reapareciera Reynold, quien se había perdido entre la multitud.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-Tranquila, seguro que reaparecerá. Quizás solo haya ido a conversar con Thomas.

-Eso es… lo que me preocupa un poco.

-¿A que te refieres?- ella va a decir algo, cuando Reynold interrumpe la conversación

-¡Lygmante!

-¡Reynold! Menos mal, creí que te mandarían a arrestar.

-Por favor, sabes que Thomas no es de aquellos. Además, tenía que salir de viaje y el arrestarme lo hubiera retrasado más.

-Espera ¿Dices que el inquisidor se va esta misma noche?

-Sí: ha tomado a dos acompañantes y un caballo y esta por salir del pueblo.

-Gracias.- le dice Alphonse.

-Espera ¿Quién eres tu?

-Alec, un amigo. Lo siento, no tengo tiempo, debo alcanzarlo.- Alphonse se aleja y le da la espalda a los amantes y busca el establo de la parroquia. Una vez lo localiza, grita el nombre de Lygmante.

-¿Me llamabas?

-Sí… quiero que montes conmigo… debemos alcanzar al inquisidor.

-¿Para que? Yo estoy en el pueblo, lo mejor sería que tu me…-

-No, no… es él el que tiene las respuestas para este enigma...

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso perdiste la cordura? ¿Cómo puede él…?- Alphonse toma al ente de la mano y le suplica.

-Créeme… solo dame un caballo y yo me haré cargo del resto.- Ella lo mira y estira su mano, ante lo cual aparece un caballo blanco. Alphonse sube al animal y estira la mano hacía la chica.- necesito que vengas conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que me noten… además, quisiera acabar con esto de una vez.

-De acuerdo, será como tu quieras.- le responde ella tomando su mano. Alphonse emprende la marcha hacía la salida del pueblo, acompañado del espíritu de la muchacha, tratando de alcanzar al inquisidor que ya estaba saliendo del lugar. Cuando por fin pudo Alphonse tenerlo a la vista, este estaba casi por la entrada del pueblo, acompañado por otros dos hombres.

-¡Ahí están!- el inquisidor, apenas cruzó el cerco que marcaba la entrada al pueblo, le dijo a sus acompañantes.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, hermanos. Tenemos que llegar a Briggs antes de que se cumpla el plazo ¡Galopen!- ante esta orden, los tres jinetes emprendieron el galope tendido, lo que hizo que el trabajo de Alphonse se dificultara. Tras seguirlos a galope tendido por más de media hora, Alphonse logró alcanzar al inquisidor. Gracias a que tenía a Lygmante con él, Thomas no notaba la presencia de Alphonse.

-Espera, Thomas, necesito…- Al estiró la mano, en un intento por detenerlo, pero antes que Lygmante pudiera decirle algo, la mano de Alphonse traspasó el cuerpo del inquisidor.- ¿Pero como es que…?-entonces, el cuerpo del chico tambaleó y cayó del caballo, movido por una fuerza imbatible y por una oleada de imágenes que vino a su mente. Apenas Alphonse cayó del caballo, este desapareció y Lygmante se quedó a su lado, mirando como los tres jinetes los dejaban atrás, aunque el mismo Thomas parecía haber dado una ojeada hacía atrás antes de seguir.

-Ves que no ibas a lograr nada.- Alphonse esboza una ligera sonrisa que impresiona a la muchacha.- ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿No quisieras volver al lugar donde toda la acción se desarrolla?

-Sí… ciertamente quiero volver al lugar donde todo se desarrolla… llévame hacía donde estas… a tu última reunión con Reynold.

-Será como tú quieras.- la chica transporta al muchacho al último día en que ella se encontró con Reynold. Los encontró a ambos en el cementerio, cerca de la tumba donde se conocieron.

* * *

-_Pouram_ Youself Ignatis, siempre le estaré agradecido por haberme permitido usar su cuerpo para mis investigaciones. De no haberlo hecho, nunca hubiera podido conocerte.- le dice ahora a la chica, quien estaba detrás de él, vestida con el abrigo de piel blanco y sus ropas de viaje, igualmente blancas, bajo el mismo, así como el bastón de roble.

-Y yo agradezco no haber mandado a mi hermanita a recoger esas flores por mí.- el muchacho sonríe ante el comentario.- ¿Estas segura acerca de este plan?

-Créeme, es lo más seguro que tenemos ahora. Cuando estén camino de la montaña desvíate del camino y busca un pequeño grupo de abedules algunos metros arriba de la montaña: allí hay una pequeña tienda de campaña que mi padre y yo usábamos en expediciones de caza… quiero que me esperes allí por algunos días ¿te parece?- ella asiente y él la toma de los brazos y la mira a los ojos.- Sé que parece una idea arriesgada y yo también temo por ti… pero no podría concebir una vida en la que tu no estés a mi lado. Por último, no me importa si un rey o el fürher lo ordene: nadie me separará de ti.

-Yo… yo también pienso lo mismo. Rey… no quiero que demores… te esperaré más de 500 años si es necesario.

-Jajaja no seas tontita, solo serán un algunos cuantos días. En menos de una semana estaremos juntos y luego… bueno, ya veremos a donde podremos ir.- La joven pareja se abraza y Alphonse mira a su acompañante.

-Lindo momento… ahora llévame al siguiente evento… llévame al día que este plan se frustró.- Lygmante hizo que la ventisca los envolviera, esta vez por un tiempo más prolongado, para comunicarle un pequeño detalle.

-Debes saber que a partir de ahora empieza tu parte en este juego: este hecho fue reconstruido por las declaraciones y memorias de tus predecesores.

-Jeje… hay algo que ellos no vieron que yo sí… si con lo que vieron puedo tener una idea de que fue lo que pasó con tu amado…para que te dejara abandonada de esa forma…

-De acuerdo. Créeme, querido, no será una visión muy agradable.- tras lo dicho por la chica, la ventisca se disipó y la imagen que tuvo Alphonse fue la del fuego de antorchas y las sombras que envolvían el pueblo.

-¿Pero que demonios sucede aquí?- varias personas iban de casa en casa, algunos pidiendo a gritos que los soldados o que sus propios vecinos dejaran en paz a sus amigos y familiares.- ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Cuándo ocurre esto?- le pregunta Alphonse a Lygmante.

-Tres días después de mí partida.- le dice la chica.- Volvió un grupo desde Briggs y con él un lugarteniente del inquisidor general.

-¿Un lugarteniente? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Nadie sabe… Es muy posible que tenga que ver con la desaparición de Thomas Michaelis.- Lygmante le señala a Alphonse la plaza del pueblo.- y allí es donde la felicidad de mi vida será incinerada hasta desaparecer de este mundo.- Alphonse mira cansadamente y empieza a caminar hacía allí, acompañado de Lygmante. Conforme va acercándose, puede distinguir mejor lo que tiene en frente: la multitud era contenida por soldados, mientras que tres sujetos encapuchados, vestidos de blanco y portando antorchas miraban a cuatro personas atadas cada uno a un poste y, bajo sus pies, una gran cantidad de leña. Alphonse reconoció la voz de uno de ellos.

-¿¡Que es lo que significa esto! ¿¡Porque Thomas querría esto!

-Te auto declaraste, hace un buen tiempo y ante el desaparecido inquisidor, indigno de la gracia de nuestro Dios y renegaste de las palabras del profeta. Y sabe, Sr. Keseling: La perdición está reservada para aquellos que no son dignos de la gracia de Dios.- Reynold parece entender entonces que fue lo que esa persona había escuchado.

-¿Tu fe ciega o tu sed de sangre es lo que te obligan a dictaminar eso? Claramente no haces esto para cazar a tu predecesor, sino solo para bañar con sangre tu espada.

-¡Hijo, mantente callado!-dijo uno de los que estaba atados, quien no era otro que su padre.- ¡Por favor, no le haga nada a él! ¡Es apenas un joven! ¡Se lo imploro!

-Oh, espero que vuelvas a encontrar el camino correcto, oveja descarriada.- el encapuchado lanzó la antorcha y la leña empezó a arder con voracidad. Algunos de los vecinos intentaron detener el acto, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Alphonse, invisible e impotente, veía ahora claramente la cara de Reynold: temblaba por ver su propio rostro en la cabeza de aquel condenado.

-Tienes que estar bromeando…- murmuró Alphonse. Sus murmullos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del ejecutor

-Que Dios se apiade de ti, profanador de tumbas.- al escuchar esto, Reynold se rió de manera estridente.

-Jajajajajajajajaja… ¿Así que eres tu? ¿Cómo… cómo es posible si quiera? Jajajajaja… Maldito seas… maldito seas tú, todos los que me condenan y los que permiten mi perdición ¡tanto a mí como a mi familia!- Efectivamente, allí, atados detrás de él, no solo estaba su padre: también lo estaban su madre y su hermano menor, a quienes también estaban envolviendo en fuego. Reynold, sintiendo que las llamas empiezan a devorarlo, mira a las montañas, las cuales pueden verse por la luna llena y dice.- Lamento no haber cumplido con mi promesa… ojalá que estos malditos puedan ser victimas de tu ira… de tu falsa brujería… tu, mi amada "bruja" blanca… conviértete en mi ángel vengador…te amo…-pronto, el fuego empezó a quemarle las piernas y su carne empezó a cocerse. Sus gritos provocaron reacciones adversas entre la multitud, quienes ya habían presenciado otras ocho ejecuciones ese día.

-¿Donde está el gobernador?- preguntó alguien desesperado, pues al mismo no se le había visto por esos días.

-¿Nadie puede parar esta locura?- era imposible: los únicos soldados de la ciudad que seguían siendo leales al gobernador, estaban atados y cautivos en la casa de gobernación. Cuatro personas habían intentado romper el cerco, pero fueron noqueados y detenidos, con la promesa de morir en la siguiente hoguera. Cuando las llamas empezaban a consumir el cuerpo de Reynold, Lygmante paró el momento.

-Y eso es todo lo que hasta ahora se tiene por conocido de la historia ¿Qué puedes concluir, Alphonse Elric?- Alphonse se queda pensativo y callado. Se siente extraño: sus manos están heladas, congeladas y se siente extrañamente a desfallecer ¿Quién es aquel? ¿Realmente es Thomas? No, la idea le era algo descabellada, pero no era imposible.- ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? Creo que Reynold vive en ti, por lo menos una parte pequeña de él.- la chica tomo la cara de Alphonse entre sus manos y lo obligó a alzar la mirada.- ¿Negarás acaso lo que has visto? Ven conmigo y cumple la promesa que él, tu todo, no pudo cumplir.- dice ella, estirando las manos, dispuesta a recibir al joven alquimista entre sus brazos.

Alphonse estaba desconcertado, lleno de dudas y pensamientos ¿Cómo él podía ser la reencarnación de alguien que no tenía su sangra? ¿O sí se podía? La mera idea le rebotaba en la cabeza sin cesar ¿Qué había además de Thomas? ¿Era él acaso él ejecutor? No parecía que apuntara a él. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el tacto de las manos de Lygmante sobre su antebrazo.

-Ven conmigo, Alphonse… ven y descansa.- Alphonse sentía que sus fuerzas desfallecían y que solo quería echarse a descansar con esa mujer… eso y una ligera sensación de calor en el pecho… una sensación que ya había sentido alguna vez, quizás en algún cabaret o cuando estaba a solas con Constance… o aquella vez que estuvo descansando con Rosamund… una idea acerca de esta última cruzó por su mente, pero en aquel mundo controlado por… espera… ¿Mundo controlado?... ¡MUNDO CONTROLADO!

-¡Espera un segundo!- dijo Alphonse, sujetando las manos de la chica y alejándose de ella antes de recibir su mortal abrazo.- No puedes… no puedes tratar de convencerme con tu interpretación… de la verdad… en este mundo controlado por ti.- la chica frunce el entrecejo al escuchar esas palabras.

-Esta, Alphonse, es la única verdad que existe…

-Veras que la verdad que tu tienes no es absoluta… verás que aún hay alguien que puede hablar por mi para asegurar tu descanso eterno… Prepárate, Lygmante Endriukaitis… pues ya veo cual es el problema... por fin entiendo... que fue lo que sucedió aquí... hace más de 200 años.- le dice Alphonse. La chica mira al alquimista y sonríe.

-Bien. Si logras determinar exactamente que sucedió y el porque de la muerte de los hombres en este lugar, entonces serás libre y yo haré lo que tu me ordenes. Pero si gano, estarás aquí por el resto de tus días.

-Me parece más que justo, _misgna_.- Alphonse hace atronar sus nudillos y proclama.- ¡Acabemos con este juego!

* * *

Bien, eso es todo por hoy. Lamento haberme demorado, pero era necesario dedicarle mi tiempo a los estudios, así que bueno, simplemente lo pospuse. En fin, espero poder traer lo más pronto posible el último capitulo (no me debería tomar más de 3 semanas… quizás menos). No tengo mucho que decir, así que creo que será para la próxima. Mucha suerte, bye-bye.


	11. Cap10: She is Just a Sad Girl

¡Hola! Ahora sí, con más tiempo y ya con el último capitulo de esta pequeña historia que ya se ha pospuesto por un tiempo más o menos aceptable. Al final de este capitulo me referiré a mi continuación dentro de , pues he estado considerando la idea del retiro para dedicarme de lleno a los estudios y a otros proyectos. Pero eso vendrá después, ahora los dejo con este último capítulo.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa

"I'll wait for you_"-_pensamiento de personajes

(She says... endlessly)- nota del autor

* * *

**Capitulo 10 (Capitulo Final): She is just a sad girl… **

El espíritu de la mujer miraba a su prisionero con sorpresa, pero luego cambió su mirada por una más seria.

-Bien. Entonces dime ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Cuáles son tus conclusiones?

-Para empezar, fue un buen intento el que realizaste allí ¿A cuantos intentaste engañar? ¿A todos los que terminaron muertos aquí? ¿Los hiciste ponerse en el lugar de tu hombre?- la cara de la chica se deformó por una sonrisa morbosa que derivó en una risotada aterradora

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja! Descubriste el truco ¿Eh?- le dice sin perder la sonrisa.- Estoy intrigada ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo supiste que tú no tienes nada que ver con mi amante?

-Simple: los reflejos de las personas a través de las eras se dan siempre que se den en dimensiones distintas. Sin embargo, dentro de nuestro mundo, en el que yo nací, es casi imposible hallar uno como yo, después de todo, nadie ha sobrevivido para atestiguar que la reencarnación es posible. Por último, tu misma lo dijiste ¿cierto? Este mundo es controlado por ti.

-Que interesante. Bien, basta de juegos, dime ¿Qué es lo que hallaste? ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes las respuestas a lo que pasó ese día? ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo que mató a estos idiotas no fue sino mi maldición?

-Empezaré por la primera y la respuesta no la tengo yo, sino el mismo inquisidor, Thomas Michaelis.- la chica cambió su expresión por una más seria.

-¿Qué? ¿Has logrado sacar información de una mera pieza de juego?

-De alguna manera lo logré, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lo hice. En fin, resulta que él sí llegó hasta Briggs, pero nada pareció resultar allí…- Alphonse dijo esto y todo el entorno empezó a tomar la forma de Briggs de aquella época…

-_"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que él pueda crear una realidad dentro de mi juego? ¡Dentro de mis dominios! ¿Cómo es posible?"_- apenas la ilusión estuvo hecha, ambos vieron que se encontraban en una ciudad, completamente diferente al pueblo donde se encontraban y, frente a ellos, estaba la inmensa puerta de la que fuera la Catedral de Briggs.

-Pensar que de este edificio no quedan ni las cenizas: sobre ese terreno se creó la actual casa del gobernador.- Alphonse entra al edificio seguido de la chica y llegan a la estancia donde se encuentra el inquisidor junto con otros ministros. El joven inquisidor estaba frente 8 _Cardinales_, liderados por el _Cardinal _de Brigss, Augustus Kaldeborn.

-¡Pero _Cardinal_ Kaldeborn…!

-No pienso meter mis manos en problemas ajenos, _inquisitore_. Puedo imaginarme los problemas de la población, pero no estoy dispuesto a ir contra el Fürher y estoy seguro que los otros _Cardinales_ estarían no dispuestos a hacerlo.

-No obstante, podríamos tratar este tema con el Fürher, dado que se trata de la petición del joven protegido del _Pontifex._-dijo uno de ellos.

-El Estado no considera problemas de fe, _Cardinal _Ulser.-le increpó otro anciano al segundo. Finalmente, uno de ellos determinó…

-Aunque es cierto que podríamos intentar persuadir, lo más probable es que no consiguiéramos nada. Espero que sepa comprender, joven ministro.

-Entonces, básicamente todo este viaje ha sido en vano.- el joven se arrodilla y está a punto de retirarse, cuando dos guardias se paran frente a la puerta.

-De hecho, Sr. Michaelis, hay algunas cosas de las que queremos hablar con usted.- el joven mira al anciano Kaldeborn como un perro que encara a un lobo.- Ha nuestros oídos han llegado noticias sobre su gestión en el pueblo de _Baltas Kaunas_ y hay quienes ha dicho que usted es muy "suave" con ciertos… "elementos" extranjeros.

-¿Qué quiere decir con elemento, _Cardinal_?

-¿Es cierto que se encuentra confabulado con una alquimista y que muchos drachmatas se han liberado de las acusaciones?

-Mi señor, tanto los "acusados" como la alquimista mencionada son drachmatas, gente del pueblo que ha vivido allí sin molestar a nadie por años. Muchas veces habían sido amenazados por cazadores de brujas, los que no descarto que estén detrás de esto, pero…

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa, Michaelis. Cazador de Brujas o no, quién nos envió esta misiva, asegura que usted se encuentra hechizado por los encantos de la Bruja Blanca de _Baltas Kaunas_.

-¿Qué? Le juro, en nombre del profeta y de mi mentor, nuestro _Pontifex_ Elesius I, que mi integridad ha sido la requerida y no se ha derramado sangre demás ni se ha dejado impune algún acto de insolencia.

-El joven ministro tiene razón.- mencionó uno de los viejos a su colega.- Los informes que nos ha dado dan constancia de castigos para determinados actos de mala fe, a lo que recuerde que no ha pasado menos de un semestre de su designación.

-Sí, entiendo. Pero por otra parte, la propia preparación de un juez y eso es algo que, me imagino Sr. Michaelis, usted sabe perfectamente, se basa no en juramentos y buena fe…

-"…Sino principalmente en hechos concretos"… lo sé- dice el inquisidor.

-Exacto. Por lo tanto, no creo que le moleste que le asignemos a unos cuantos observadores por un par de meses ¿Cierto?

-Lo considero completamente innecesario. Pero si así están convencidos de mí, entonces que así sea.- Alphonse detiene la escena y empieza a explicarle a Lygmante.

-Ahí no acaba todo: Al día siguiente de esta reunión, Thomas Michaelis se preparó para partir nuevamente hacía _Baltas Kaunas_, junto a sus dos acompañantes y sus cuatro observadores, hombres que vestían hábitos negros y pardos, distintivos por sus capuchas que le hacían sombra a sus rostros. El viaje los llevó hasta cierto camino angosto, estando entre un espeso y copioso bosque o una caída que acababa en un frondoso bosque.-el escenario cambió una vez más y ambos se encuentran en el citado lugar.

-¿Qué se supone que tenemos que ver aquí?

-La razón de que todo se fuera al demonio.-le dice Alphonse a su acompañante mientras observan la escena: Thomas y sus acompañantes iban a la cabeza de la comitiva y los observadores iban tras ellos.

-Bien, caballeros, iremos lento en esta parte, no queremos perder el control de las monturas y caernos al abismo ¿cierto?- llegado un momento, el caballo del inquisidor se empezó a inquietar.- Oh, mantente calmado…deben haber lobos cerca.- entonces el sonido de la soltura de una cuerda resonó cerca de ellos y una saeta se clavó en el abdomen de uno de los acompañantes del inquisidor, mientras otra pasó cerca del rostro del mismo y una más erraba el blanco. El segundo acompañante de Thomas sacó un sable curvo y ya iba a dejar la montura para adentrarse en el espeso bosque cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que los "observadores" también sacaban espadas.

-¡ASESINOS!- el hombre se enfrentó a los cuatro atacantes, de los cuales dos bajaron de sus caballos para tener mayor movilidad en el camino estrecho.

-¡Jacques! ¡Aguanta allí!- gritó Thomas espoleando su caballo y preparándose para dirigirse hacía ellos, cuando el otro acompañante, que había sido derribado por la saeta, se incorporó y sacó un sable curvo.

-Mi señor, los ballesteros deben estar terminando de recargar sus armas. Le ruego que aproveche y escape de aquí.- Thomas entendió el mensaje de su compañero y empezó a cabalgar, perdiendo a sus amigos de vista. Había recorrido poco cuando otras tres saetas volaron hacía él: una falló, pero otra se le clavó en la pierna y una más atravesó el estomago de su montura, ocasionándole la muerte. Ahora Thomas se revolcaba de dolor en el suelo, al lado de su bestia muerta. Finalmente, tres de los "observadores" lo alcanzaron.

-¿Esto lo planeó Kaldeborn o alguno de los ancianos?

-Esto no tiene que ver con ellos, Sr. Michaelis.- el interlocutor se quitó su capucha y lo miró a los ojos.- Mi nombre es Istvan Bernardsson y, al igual que mi padre me he dedicado a exterminar paganos de esta tierra desde hace años.

-¿Qué le hicieron a los observadores?

-Es imposible que ellos hablen ahora. Es triste, un inquisidor tan joven, pero tan perjudicial para nuestra causa. Esperábamos que fuera nuestro aliado, pero veo que nos hemos equivocado.- el hombre desenvainó otra vez su espada, aún manchada con la sangre de los hombres de Thomas.- No se preocupe, honraremos su memoria, y buscaremos a los ladrones que acabaron con su vida.- el hombre alzó la mano para lanzarle el golpe de gracia, pero la mano del inquisidor, la cual había sacado una espada _Shaska_ debajo de sus hábitos, se estiró con más rapidez y le atravesó la garganta.

-Sí he de morir, que sea por obra y gracia de Dios.- dicho esto, Thomas se arrastró los pocos centímetros que quedaban hasta el barranco y se dejó caer, antes de que los demás atacantes lograran matarlo.- Alphonse congela la imagen aquí y Lygmante no sabe que decir por un momento, pero luego parece recuperarse.

-Genial, has demostrado que Thomas no tenía nada que ver en esto, pero…- entonces la chica recuerda lo que dijo el muerto.- Espera, entonces eso significa que quién ordenó las muertes ¿No fue el inquisidor?

-Así es, no fue Thomas.

-Entonces ¿Quién era aquel con el que habló Reynold antes de morir?

-No te preocupes, lo sabrás. Pero ahora vayamos a ver que sucedió realmente con el inquisidor y la razón por la que Reynold fue ejecutado.- El escenario cambió a una casa de campo a algunos kilómetros del pueblo.- Thomas sobrevivió a la caída y fue hallado malherido por el menor de los hijos de un cazador, quién no llegó a reconocerlo hasta que este despertó luego de un par de días y se identificó como tal.- dice Alphonse mientras le muestra las escenas correspondientes a la chica.- Pero vamos al punto principal ¿Porqué fue ejecutado Reynold? Simple ¿Recuerdas el momento después de la reunión en la casa de gobernación, cuando no podías encontrarlo?- ella asiente.- Pues, tal como le dijo Thomas, hablarían de ello en otro lugar, uno como la entrada a las caballerizas de dicho establecimiento.- La nieve se vuelve a despejar y reaparecen, unos días antes de la partida del inquisidor, en el pueblo.

-Bien ¿Qué es lo que deseas hablar en privado?

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que estás pensando?- le pregunta Thomas algo alterado.- ¿Con que facilidad puedes decir palabras como esas?

-¿Qué palabras?

-"Si el problema es la fe, entonces yo me encargaré de ello" Hombre, hay amestritas aquí que pudieron o no haber escuchado lo que dices y estaríamos en problemas ambos: tú por decir blasfemias de alto calibre y yo por no investigarte siquiera.

-Si tanto te preocupa ¿Por qué no me investigas y me sancionas?

-Créeme, gano mucho más que salvarme el pellejo.

-Me consta…- le responde el hijo del médico, ante lo cual el inquisidor pierde la paciencia y lo toma del cuello.- Por favor, Thomas, también he escuchado los rumores ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Esta tarde te he dado la razón perfecta y si no entendiste bien, entonces lo diré explícitamente: abandonaría mi fe por ella.- Thomas le da un golpe en la cara al escuchar esto y Reynold cae al suelo. La mano con la que el inquisidor golpeó al médico sigue temblando de rabia.- No tienes porque callar tus sentimientos, los escucharé.

-Es cierto, tienes razón. Desde que la conocí, aunque hayan pasado apenas algunos meses, ella es la mujer más maravillosa que haya visto jamás. Es cierto: lo que dices, por lo menos para un amestrita, es castigado con la muerte en la hoguera y nada me impediría cortejarla y desposarla. Pero ¿Crees acaso tú que ella aceptaría al asesino de quién ella ama? Si tu, muchacho, piensas realmente en ella, prométeme que dejarás de decir estupideces, que es realmente comprensible que las digas por desesperación y me dejarás todo esto a mi.

-Entonces que sea así: yo no diré nada más y tú te comprometes a encargarte de todo.

-Así es. De otro lado, es posible que apenas este ante los _Cardinales_, los ministros quieran interrogarme sobre mis funciones como inquisidor. De darse el caso que me envien de regreso con observadores o envíen a otro inquisidor, les enviaré a alguien a que se adelante al pueblo, para que te notifique y tendrás mi autorización para abandonar _Baltas Kaunas_. Sugeriría que Lygmante se fuera con su grupo cuando llegue la hora de la partida y que arreglen para encontrarse en alguna desviación del camino.

-Es una idea lógica. Entonces, en el caso que no vengas tu, ni un mensajero y aparezca otro inquisidor…

-Te sugeriría que huyas: la pagana más celebre en estas tierras es tu novia, por lo que serás la primera persona que busquen cuando ella no se encuentre aquí.- el hombre dice esto y se mete al establo, para luego salir con un caballo blanco.- En fin, será mejor echar a andar.

-Buena suerte entonces, Thomas.

-La paz sea contigo, Keseling.- le dice el hombre.- ¡Arre, Faraelth!- ante la orden, el caballo galopa fuertemente y desaparece de la escena.

-Y esa es la razón por la que tu novio fue cazado. Pero claro, apenas Thomas escuchó cuanto tiempo había pasado desde su desaparición, lo primero que hizo fue pedirle al cazador que lo salvo que le diera un caballo para trasladarse, pero este le dijo que no poseía ninguno, pero podría llevarlo hasta el camino. Así fue y tras llegar al camino y vagar por un buen tiempo, el inquisidor se encontró con cierta persona…- la escena cambia a la ya descrita: Thomas encontrándose con 10 jinetes, encabezados por una persona conocida por él.

-¡Sr. Lloyd! Gracias a Dios, es usted.- el gobernador parece no reconocerlo, dado el hecho que no se había afeitado en los días que estuvo desaparecido.

-Perdone ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy yo, Thomas Michaelis ¿No me recuerda?- tras mirarlo detenidamente por un momento, el gobernador reacciona.

-¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Gracias al cielo se encuentra bien!

-A mi también me alegra, pero no hay tiempo que perder.

-¿Dónde ha estado?

-Casi muerto durante más de tres días: Nos emboscaron, a mí y a mis camaradas.

-Lo sé, los representantes nos dijeron que ellos apenas lograron escapar- Thomas sintió una oleada de furia al escuchar semejante mentira.- así que dígame ¿Quiénes los emboscaron?

-Créame, se sorprenderá cuando lo escuche.- Alphonse paraliza la escena y traslada a Lygmante hacía la escena final.

-Por supuesto que el gobernador Lloyd se sorprendió y ofendió tanto con la noticia que él mismo cabalgo con él inquisidor para solucionar todo con esos "inquisidores". Lo que encontraron por supuesto, sería la peor de las situaciones que jamás se hubieran podido imaginar.- Alphonse se transporta al mismo lugar donde acabó la explicación de Lygmante, con las piernas y torso de Reynold siendo devorados por las llamas. Los gritos empezaban a hacer que la multitud se inquietara,

-¿Pero que se supone que hacen?- preguntó airadamente el gobernador.- ¡Exijo que liberen a esos ciudadanos y detengan esta locura!

-¿Entiende acaso usted de que actuamos con el consentimiento del _Pontifex_? –Le preguntó un encapuchado que portaba un cetro con una cruz en un extremo.- ¿Acaso pretende interferir en la justicia de Dios?

-¿Justicia de Dios?- le preguntó Thomas, quien iba encapuchado y con la barba crecida, por lo que no fue reconocido.- ¿Has escuchado siquiera a estas personas? ¿Cómo un bárbaro como usted está aplicando esta clase de justicia?

-¡Este hombre anunció su propósito de abandonar nuestra fe, al haber sucumbido a los hechizos de la bruja de Drachma! Además, se ha hallado pruebas que estuvo confabulado con otros pobladores para asesinar a nuestro fallecido inquisidor.- Thomas se quita la capucha y grita.

-¿Así que esa es la historia?

-¿Quién se supone que es usted?

-Soy el inquisidor, Thomas Michaelis… y no, no estoy muerto.- el gobernador da una señal y sus hombres irrumpen en el pueblo, junto con algunos ciudadanos que se atreven a enfrentarse a los hombres de los "agentes" de la inquisición. La corta refriega acaba con algunos hombres noqueados y un muerto en ambos bandos. El impostor y Michaelis no fueron interrumpidos en la conversación que siguió.- Así que esa era la versión que le dio al pueblo ¿cierto? ¿Quién fue el que me escuchó a mí y a Keseling hablando en los establos? ¿Usted? ¿O acaso fue su hijo? Responda ahora, Bernard Graham.- el hombre no se quita la capucha y tampoco responde.- Entonces fue tu hijo, cierto… Istvan… creo que ya sabes quien fue el que lo mató, ¿cierto?- el hombre pierde entonces la paciencia y alza el bastón hacia el Thomas.

-¡MUERE, BAS…!- el inquisidor sujeta la mano del bastón y le propina dos golpes al hombre, para luego sacar de entre sus ropas la misma espada con la que mató a su hijo.

-¡Espera, Thomas! ¡No!- gritó el gobernador, pero fue muy tarde: la espada penetró el abdomen del hombre y salió por su espalda.

-¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?- el hombre no respondió… solamente cayó al suelo, sin decir ni una sola palabra ni emitir un ultimo suspiro. La vista del inquisidor entonces se dirigió hacia Reynold, o por lo menos hacia lo que quedaba de él: sus piernas ya no sangraban pues estaban completamente cocidas, su torso y brazos no estaban en mejor estado; sus cabellos estaban chamuscados, sus ojos resecos y blancos por el infernal calor que derritió sus retinas, mientras que de sus cejas no quedaba nada. Lygmante miró por primera vez el cuerpo de su amado en aquel estado, pero antes que pudiera acercarse más, vio como Thomas se acercaba a él y se derrumbaba de rodillas a su lado. El ex inquisidor estaba notablemente afectado por la imagen que tenía frente a él y terminó por quebrarse. -Perdóname… perdóname…- decía una y otra vez al moribundo, quien, con sus últimas fuerzas, le empezó a hablar a Thomas.

-Tho… Thomas…

-Reynold… por favor, no hables… todo…

-No… por favor… ve… ve… por…Lyg… Lygmante… ella está… está esperando… en las mont… añas…

-¿Qué? ¿Ella está allá?

-En el… claro… el claro de… los ab…les… por fa…vor… salva…la…- la respiración del joven hombre cesa y su vida desaparece en un último suspiro. El inquisidor se toma de la cabeza y grita desesperadamente. El inquisidor, luego de un momento, se recompuso y miró hacía donde estaban atendiendo a la familia del médico.

-¿Cómo se encuentran?

-No han tenido mejor suerte.- le responde un pueblerino. Thomas baja la cabeza y muerde su labio inferior. El Gobernador Lloyd, de otro lado, se encontraba interrogando a los falsos inquisidores: terminarían confesando que todo había sido planeado por Bernard Graham y un grupo de cazadores de brujas, siendo el objetivo principal hacerse pasar por inquisidores para obtener el control de la frontera. Esa era una practica que ya había funcionado en el sur y oeste de Amestris, con desastrosos resultados para los "paganos".

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-Sabes muy bien que ya no puedo quedarme: hay sangre de dos hombres que se escurre por mis manos.

-Lo sé perfectamente. Ya no puedes quedarte aquí… como inquisidor.- el gobernador le dice esto para que entienda que puede quedarse, pero Thomas solo sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-Lo único que quiero es un caballo y provisiones: debo ir a buscar a Lygmante a las montañas.

-Enviaré a exploradores en tu ayuda.

-¿Para ayudar a una pagana? No quiero comprometer a otra familia más, Mr. Lloyd.- el hombre aprieta los puños por la prepotencia y solo atina a mostrarle al inquisidor el camino a las caballerizas, así como ordena a algunos hombres a alcanzarle algunas provisiones para dos semanas.

-Lamento que todo haya tenido que acabar así.- le dice el gobernador a la vez que le da tres abrigos más para el camino.

-Yo también…- el inquisidor mira hacia las montañas y respira profundo.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-Buscaré a Lygmante, le diré lo acontecido aquí y… no, mejor simplemente haré lo que debí haber hecho en un principio. Adiós, Mr. Lloyd.

-Adiós, señor Michaelis.- el caballo relincha y parte a todo galope.

-Y esa es la historia, Lygmante… lo demás, simplemente está dentro de ti.

-Ridículo…

-¿Disculpa?

-Esto…no puede ser, ni siquiera tiene sentido ¿Tienes acaso sangre del inquisidor en las venas? ¿Cómo es posible que hayas visto eso?

-Es porque… él me lo contó…

-¡MENTIROSO!- ella grita haciendo que el mundo creado por Alphonse se haga pedazos y se trasladan a la sala donde todo empezó.- No tengo ni idea de cómo lo has logrado, pero no veo aquí más que un complemento de mi historia, aún tienes mucho por responder.

-Es cierto, no tengo ni idea de porque es que puedo ver todo esto… pero algo en mi interior me dice que tu eres la única que tiene la respuesta a esa duda.

-Bien, empecemos entonces… como has podido ver, ha sido por petición de Reynold que esta montaña está maldita.-tres garras de hielo salen del suelo y atrapan a Alphonse por las extremidades.-La maldición se extiende sobre los hombres que se atrevan a subir mi montaña y se debe a que una muchacha me contó sobre el destino de mi amante y de su maldición sobre todo el pueblo- otra garra sale y lo sujeta del cuello, a la vez que varias lanzas salen de los alrededores y quedan a unos 15 cm de la cara del alquimista.- Así que responde a las siguientes preguntas, según lo que has visto.- ¿Cuál es la razón de esto? ¿Una maldición? ¿Una mera coincidencia? ¿Por qué mueren los hombres cuando acuden aquí? ¿Por qué ni uno sobrevive y sus mujeres salen viudas de esta montaña? Equivócate siquiera una vez… y compartirás el destino de tus predecesores.- Alphonse cierra los ojos un rato y luego responde, calmada, pero seriamente.

-Bien… respecto a la primera duda: es imposible que se trate de una maldición… cuando escuchas bien las palabras de Reynold, este maldice a todo el pueblo… y sin embargo, yo, que soy un viajero en tierras ajenas, estoy aquí, ahora, frente a ti y luchando por mi vida, al igual que tantos otros que sí vivían en tu pueblo.

-Bien, debo admitir que eso fue fácil. Ahora ¿Qué más me puedes decir? ¿Se trata entonces de una mera coincidencia? Y si no es una maldición ¿de que se trata?

-Una bebida.

-¿Qué?- la chica acerca las lanzas a la cara del muchacho.- No bromees conmigo, querido, no estoy de muy buen humor.

-No, es en serio.- le dice él, mientras logra liberar una de sus manos y pone un dedo sobre la punta de una de las lanzas que le apuntan al pecho.- Antes de venir aquí (y sí, está mencionado en un capitulo anterior) estábamos buscando información sobre esas plantas, las lygmantitas. Daba la casualidad que revisé un libro de cócteles y bebidas de la región y encontré una bebida muy interesante: esta compuesta por diferentes hierbas, una de ellas es llamada ***** y le da a las bebidas un efecto parecido al del alcohol, aunque claro, no embriaga.

-Sí, había escuchado de los efectos de esa hierba. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

-Un herborista, Dmitri Olssen, había creado esta bebida, con la intención de crear un brebaje que mantuviera a los montañistas con una elevada temperatura corporal interior pero sin los efectos de una buena botella de whisky. Al parecer, la bebida fue un éxito en el pueblo y muchas personas la bebían tanto en las cantinas como fuera de ellas, en los campos de los alrededores.

-Sigo sin verle sentido a todo esto.

-El punto es que Olssen veía que las personas bebían su invención como si se tratara de una vulgar bebida de cantina o un refresco, pero que no le daban el uso que él esperaba. Te diré lo que creo que pasó: Olssen, o alguien a quién él le dijo la verdadera función de su bebida, decidió probar en el entonces típico viaje de parejas para recoger lygmantitas si el brebaje en verdad podría salvar a alguien del enfriamiento.

-¡Eso es estúpido! Cualquier herborista calificado sabe que la hierba ***** expuesta a temperaturas bajas tiende a enfriarse, pero aún así la persona seguirá creyendo que está bebiendo algo caliente.

-Para cualquier herborista drachmata: Dmitri solo tenía de Drachma el nombre, pero sus padres eran amestritas, por lo que no conocía muy bien las propiedades de esta planta extranjera.

-¿Qué hay del calor corporal propio? Cuando la bebida entra al cuerpo por la boca del hombre no está expuesta al ambiente.

-Y es ahí donde los Drachmatas pecan de tradicionalistas: tú recuerdas que es mala educación beber de la botella ¿Verdad?- Lygmante se mordió el labio inferior pues era verdad lo que decía: su padre le había inculcado, antes de morir, que la forma correcta de beber cualquier liquido era servirse en un pote o vaso de madera de arce, pino o abedul.- Sí, pues, ese fue el motivo por el que esa persona, tu primera victima, perdió la vida.

-¿Y por qué solo los hombres?

-Volvemos a la tradición: solo los hombres pueden consumir bebidas cuando están en las montañas pues son ellos los que tienen que cargar con el peso de las cosas y arrear a los animales de carga. En señal de respeto a ti, las mujeres no suelen beber ni comer nada hasta que estén fuera de la montaña.- Alphonse entonces se libera de todas sus ataduras y dice, con voz imperante.- ¡Ahora, tienes el motivo por el que solo los hombres mueren!- al decir esto, estira el brazo en dirección al espíritu, lo que hace que se destruyan las lanzas de hielo que le apuntaban.-¡El que expuse fue el motivo por el que las mujeres salen viudas de tu montaña!- ahora es sobre Lygmante que una lluvia de estacas de hielo se clavara en el espíritu de la chica.-¡ESA ES LA HISTORIA QUE HA TRAIDO POR CONSECUENCIA ESTA TRAGEDIA!- las estacas de hielo hacen pedazos el vestido de la chica y la dejan empalada antes que la misma pueda decir alguna palabra. Alphonse se acerca entonces al "cadáver" de Lygmante.- Ahora, he de dejarte aquí… descansa en…

-¡Je! Cómo si fuera tan fácil- el cuerpo de la chica se hace pedazos y reaparece detrás del alquimista

-¿Qué?- Alphonse recibe un golpe por parte de una lanza que le atraviesa la espalda.-¿Cómo?

-Si la maldición solo afecta a los Drachmatas, entonces ¿Por qué tú estás aquí, luchando por tu vida? ¿Crees que está esa patraña de historia inventada que no puedes sustentar es la razón por la que mi "vida" es una tragedia?- la chica se transporta frente al joven, quien a caído de rodillas con la estaca de hielo atravesándole el pecho.- ¿Con que cara me dices que descanse en paz si ni siquiera puedes contarme una historia correctamente sustentada?- Alphonse mira a la chica y sostiene su mentón en su mano. La mujer sabe que algo no anda bien con él.

-¿Es que acaso no puedes recordar, Lygmante?

-¿Recordar qué? ¿Quién eres en realidad?- el alquimista la mira con calma y le responde.

-Sé que sabes algo… la respuesta a tu pregunta es que estoy aquí por dos razones: la primera es para hacer feliz a otras personas y la segunda es porque desde antes de llegar sabía que tenía la intención de salvarte de tu eterno encierro.- la chica mira al muchacho, con sus plateados ojos abiertos como platos: no podía entenderlo, pero algo la hacía sentir bien al lado de ese ridículo mortal. Por último, este agrega, con una sonrisa en el rostro- Además, no habré creado un pájaro de nieve gigante estando cerca de aquí para irme sin haber cumplido mi misión ¿cierto?- la chica escucha esto y entiende más o menos lo que podría estarle pasando al chico.

-¿Dijiste un pájaro de nieve gigante?- la chica recuerda un poco la dirección del viento en la que se aparecieron y empuja al chico al suelo, haciendo que la estaca desaparezca y dejando a Alphonse sorprendentemente ileso.- ¡Eso lo explica todo!- la chica mira directamente a los ojos del muchacho y ve algo raro: un pequeño brillo, apenas diminuto.- Abre la boca.

-¿Qué? Pero…- antes que pudiera cerrarla ella sostiene el rostro del chico con una mano y la otra la pone sobre la boca del mismo: una pequeña cantidad de energía sale de allí y se acumula en la mano de ella.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Esto… esto es lo que queda de ti…- el cúmulo de energía gira lentamente sobre la mano de la chica y esta interpreta cada señal como si fueran palabras.- Ya veo… ya lo tengo claro… Ya puedo recordar que determinó toda esta… maldición.- todo el lugar da vueltas una vez más y Alphonse, Lygmante y la esfera de energía aparecen en… el mismo sitio.

-¿Hemos vuelto al mundo real?- preguntó Alphonse.

-No…- le responde la chica.- has venido a ver el origen de todo.-en el pequeño claro vuelve a hacer presencia una chica, algo más delgada de lo que Alphonse recordaba, con un aire más preocupado y mucho más triste.

-¿Lygmante?

-Sí… este es el momento final de mis días… y lo más triste es que tuve la oportunidad de cambiarlo.- ambos miran a la chica, la cual ya había consumido sus últimos alimento hacía días y empezaba a sentir los efectos del frío. Los árboles hasta ese día la habían protegido, pero eso ya no duraba: si seguía allí, sabía que sería su fin ¿Por qué Reynold tardaba tanto? ¿Se habría perdido? ¿Habría desistido? No, no podría ser así. Ella no podía dudar de él, su persona más amada. Unos gritos en el horizonte, que sonaban lejanos, llamaron la atención de la muchacha, que apenas podía distinguir lo real de la fantasía.

-Esa voz…- ella se detuvo a escucharla.- ¿Reynold?- murmuró ella, nombre que solía decir cada vez que escuchaba algún sonido en el horizonte. Creyó que sería como las otras veces en que escuchaba algo, iba corriendo con la ilusión de abrazar a su amante, pero solo encontraba nieve y viento. Pero, esta vez, el sonido era real. Resonaba una y otra vez en sus oídos y se iban haciendo más fuertes.- ¡Es él!- ella salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacía donde venía el sonido: su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarse con un enorme abismo por el cual ella podía ver gran parte de la ladera de la montaña. Allí, a lo lejos, estaba la razón de los gritos: caminando cerca de unos pinos, moviendo con dificultad los pies, heridos y gangrenados por el hielo y la nieve, con las ropas hechas harapos y el cabello largo hasta la nuca, el que fuera el inquisidor Thomas Michaelis gritaba desesperadamente, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Sin embargo, la chica no lo reconocía desde esa distancia, sobre todo por su cambiada apariencia.

-¿Quién eres?- murmuró ella en la distancia, mientras el joven no paraba de mirar a los alrededores y seguía gritando su nombre.

-¡Lygmante! ¡Por favor, aparece! ¡Lygmante! Lamento que nada ocurriera como debía suceder.

-¿A que… te refieres…?- murmuró ella. El sujeto, que no podía escucharla y ella no muy bien a él dado el rugir del viento, gritaba al viento. (las palabras entre paréntesis son las que no pudo escuchar la chica en el momento, pero ahora si las escucha claramente)

-No va ha venir… (Lo han matado Lyg… ¡lo mataron a él y a su familia!)- Lygmante se pregunta de quién esta hablando ese sujeto.- Reynold… (muerto…) por las ambiciones de los cazadores de brujas… por la fe desmedida… por el hambre de poder… y por mi propia estupidez.- el joven empezó a llorar y colocar sus manos en su pecho, al sentir que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban.- Me dijo… me dijo que te buscara… no pude escuchar muy bien en donde… (no pude hacer nada…te he estado) buscando desde hace semanas… entre las montañas… entre bosques y lagos… y ahora… ahora… ya no puedo más… no sé con que cara veré a Reynold (en el otro lado… no sé que) le diré al decirle que su…- el joven se detiene y luego vuelve a hablar.- que mi persona amada se ha quedado desamparada en este mundo.- ella escucha estas palabras y siente como si todo se derrumbara ¿este extraño dice amarla?.- Lamento decírtelo ahora… a lo mejor ni me estés escuchando… pero ya no puedo más…- el sujeto cae al suelo y queda boca arriba.- ya no puedo hacer nada…este es mi final…- al mirar al cielo, Thomas desvía la mirada hacía la montaña, hacía donde se encontraba ella: el inquisidor se sorprende al verla, tanto que logra incorporarse y su capa raída cae de sus hombros mostrando la túnica de inquisidor. La joven queda boquiabierta al ver esto y un grito suave se le escapó de la boca cuando vio caer sobre la nieve al joven inquisidor, quien muere por agotamiento, con una sonrisa en el rostro. La chica se queda un momento más mirando el cadáver, hasta que este es tapado por la nieve. Luego, sabiendo que ya no puede hacer nada, va al lugar donde había estado esperando tantos días. Allí estuvo esperando, quedando dormida y despertando a ratos, solo para seguir viendo aquel blanco paisaje. Cuando supo que ya no quedaba más tiempo, decidió que seguiría esperando, aunque no en cuerpo, sino en alma. Con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas realizó un círculo y transmutó su cuerpo, convirtiéndose así en parte del lugar.

Ahora el escenario volvía a ser el mismo, solo que esta vez, Rosamund estaba abrazada al frío cuerpo de Alphonse. Lygmante seguía sosteniendo a aquel cúmulo de energía.

-Pero… usted es…- ella entonces abraza más fuerte el cuerpo de Alphonse y lo trata de cubrir de la vista de la difunta.- No se lleve a este joven, se lo suplico, mi señora.- Lygmante ignora por completo a la muchacha y habla con el cúmulo de energía que aún sostiene en la mano.

-¿Entonces todo este tiempo eras tú?- aquel cúmulo no era otra cosa que un remanente del alma del inquisidor fallecido.- ¿Por qué demoraste tanto para contarme todo esto? ¿Por qué recién apareces ahora?- el espíritu brilla y se opaca constantemente, como si hablara con la chica de esta manera.-ya veo, así que era por eso.- el espíritu vuelve a parpadear, haciendo que la chica se "sonroje" un poco.- Aprecio el calor que tus sentimientos me dan, Thomas. Pero aún ahora, estoy atrapada en esta promesa que me ata en la muerte a este lugar. Ojalá tuviéramos una oportunidad en la eternidad, pero… ¿Cómo?

-Es como el dice, Lygmante.- interrumpe Alphonse, que acababa de recuperar el conocimiento y era ayudado por Rosamund.- Nunca es tarde para buscar la luz al final del túnel ¿sabes? Así como él.- Lygmante mira al cúmulo de energía y se da cuenta que este está desapareciendo lentamente.- tú también tienes la facultad de continuar con este proceso que has estado aplazando por siglos.- el espíritu de Thomas empieza a desvanecerse y Lygamante contempla aquel suceso.

-Ve en paz, Thomas. Gracias por todo cuanto has hecho por mi. Espero poder verte en la eternidad… a ti y a Reynold.- el espiritu da un último atisbo de brillo y desaparece en medio de la nieve.- En el momento que tu creaste tu ave de nieve sobre el lugar donde Thomas falleció, una parte de su espíritu aprovechó y se quedó dentro de ti. Por eso es que, sin darte cuenta, sabias todo lo que había ocurrido desde su punto de vista.

-Entonces, supongo que él fue el héroe de esta historia.

-Jeje… no, no lo creo.- le dice ella acercándose lentamente hacía él, lo que hace que Rosamund se apegue más al cuerpo del alquimista.- Realmente, él fue de mucha ayuda, pero no hubiera podido hacerlo sin ti ¿Sabes acaso cuantas personas que pasan por aquí tienen la facultad de fragmentar su alma como tu lo haces?- finalmente ella llega y se para frente a él, quien tuvo que apartar a Rosamund para encarar a la chica.- Así que, si realmente piensas así..- entonces ella besa repentinamente al alquimista ante la mirada atónita de Rosamund. Cuando se separa de él ella le dice.- entonces eres más estúpido de lo que pareces.- luego ella se separa de él y le vuelve a decir en su idioma.- Encontrar a alguien como tu... _yra kažkasi, ką amitaravár tamvisąlai kalas_

_-__Es algo que durante tanto tiempo he ansiado.- traduce Alphonse, ante lo cual la chica sonrie.- pero no puedes ignorar para siempre el llamado del destino.- ella asiente y mira al cielo_

-Es como tu dices: La eternidad me llama y tu tienes que irte de aquí antes de que ese momento llegue.- los ojos plateados de la chica brillan y un baculo de hielo aparece en el aire.- Pero creo que no te irás si no te llevas lo que viniste a buscar.-ella toca uno de los abedules con el bastón y provoca que varias ramas de estos, repletas de muerdagos, caigan sobre la nieve.- Aquí está lo que viniste a buscar. Ahora, vete de aquí.- Alphonse toma las hierbas y mira a Lygmante por ultima vez.- Adios, Alphonse. No me olvides, por favor.

-Luego de todo esto, sería imposible.- el joven hace una reverencia y se despide de ella.- Hasta la otra vida.- Al voltea y sale, ayudado por Rosamund del claro de arboles.

* * *

-Es raro.- le dice ella.

-¿Que cosa?

-¿Por qué te llamo Alphonse? ¿Acaso no te llamas Alderich?

-Ah, era eso... eh... pues... ¡ahem!... dejame explicarte despues: ahora tenemos que salir de aquí.- Tras caminar un largo trecho pone sus manos sobre la nieve y crea otra vez el aguila gigante.- Sube a bordo.- ambos jovenes abordan al animal artificial y emprenden el vuelo. Apenas habían estado volando cerca de una hora y media cuando, desde el cielo, localizan lo que parece ser un montón de ropas raídas. Alphonse parece interesado y baja para ver que son.

-Aún estamos dentro de la montaña ¿Por qué hemos aterrizado aquí?

-Porque creí haber visto algo: no me equivocaba.- la chica mira al agujero que Alphonse había visto y pega un grito corto: ante ellos, semi descubierto por la nieve, había un hombre momificado, de barba algo desordenada y cabello largo, vestido con unos harapos y, bajo ellos, se podía ver la distintiva cruz negra de los inquisidores.- Parece que lo desenterramos casualmente cuando cree el ave de hielo.

-Una momia ¿Quién se supone que es?-Alphonse mira hacía la montaña por un rato y luego otra vez al cadaver.

-Su nombre era Thomas Michaelis, fue inquisidor de _Baltas Kaunas_ en 1455. Murió ese mismo año.

-¿Entonces este es su cuerpo? Habiamos escuchado acerca de él: muchos lo recuerdan como un asesino, pero a la vez como un hombre justo.

-No se equivocan.

-¿Que hacemos con él? Podríamos llevarlo al pueblo, sé de muchos que morirían por saber que fue de él.- Alphonse lo piensa un rato y luego junta sus manos y toca la momia, la cual empieza a arder.

-¡Alphonse! ¿Pero que haces? Esto podría ser sumamente valioso ¿Como sabremos...?

-¿Quieres saber que pasó con él?- le dijo el alquimista mirandola a los ojos.- Si es eso lo que quieres, pues tendremos que pasar un tiempo más juntos, señorita Stephanova.- le dice mientras ella solo puede mirar como una lagrima se escurre lentamente por su rostro, el cual es iluminado por el fuego del cadaver.- Por que quiero que seas tu quien escriba la historia tal como fue: que no se trata de una malvada bruja... sino simplemente de una triste chica.- ella asiente, a la vez que seca la lagrima del muchacho con el torso de su mano y ambos vuelven a mirar a las llamas, que brillan por un rato más hasta desaparecer y dejar solo cenizas, las que vuelan al viento con la primera rafaga de aire y terminan por liberar al alma atormentada. Hecho esto, Rosamund y Alphonse suben otra vez al aguila y dejan atrás la montaña.

* * *

Lygmante mira al cielo nocturno de la mañana. En aquella región no aparecería el sol hasta pasada una temporada. Había pasado tanto tiempo allí, viendo envejecer a los arboles y caminar a las personas. La explicación de Alphonse respecto a las bebidas y las costumbres había sido contundente. Es cierto, ella recordaba como hasta ese día iban parejas a recoger las lygmantitas en su claro y ella solamente observaba y era feliz haciendo aquello. Luego, coincidió el día en que ese herborista, Dmitri Olssen, había llegado con su mujer a recoger esas hierbas. Reconoció, ciertamente, que la bebida no era precisamente muy saludable para ese entorno y le hubiera gustado usar algo de viento o hacer caer la rama de un arbol para evitar que el hombre sufriera una bronquitis aguda o una tuberculosis brutal que lo llevara a la cama y luego a la tumba. Eso hasta que la esposa le dio las noticias de la muerte de Reynold. Recordó la furia con que había hecho que la temperatura cayera, por lo menos lo suficiente para que la bebida de su marido se congelara en su garganta y estomago y este muriera.

¿Cuantas veces había repetido esa operación? Muchas, de eso estaba segura. Fue cuando empezó a aburrirse de solo matarlos que empezó a apostar: la salvación por la salvación, es decir, tu me salvas de mi eterna pena y yo no te convierto en parte de mi tapizado de cuerpos congelados. Lo que le recordaba, tenía que liberar a todos ellos.

-Gracias por acompañarme todos estos años, caballeros. Es hora de que retornen al ciclo eterno.- con el bastón de hielo golpea el suelo y cientos de almas emanan del suelo, empezando a girar entorno a los abedules una y otra vez, como si de un espectaculo de colores aguamarina, amatista y verde aurora se tratara. Empezaba a su ves, ahora que había liberado sus almas, que ella misma entraba en comunión con el espacio tiempo y se uniría a su madre, a su hermana, al gobernador, al parroco, a sus amigas, a su amante y a su adorado inquisidor... pero... ¿Y él? Ciertamente, él la había salvado de la eternidad ¿Por qué no? Podría haberselo arrebatado a esa chica, Stephanova y quedarse con él una eternidad más. Pero no... no podía... tras esa experiencia, tras conocer a alguién como él, ella empezó a preguntarse, por primera vez en su "vida"...

-¿No podría haber alguna forma de seguirlo?- esa pregunta había empezado a circular en su cabeza, cuando sintió que había una presencia afuera del claro. En un principio creyó que podría ser Al. Pero entonces sintió algo raro: una mezcla de presencias, como si fueran dos o tres dentro de uno solo.- Parece que aún tenemos negocios pendientes antes de dejar este mundo.- se dijo ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto, afuera del claro de los abedules, el cual relucía como una aurora boreal nacida en la tierra, Jack Hagen acababa de llegar y con él traía un bulto envuelto en una manta.

-Espero que todo este caminar haya valido la pena.- se dijo a si mismo, a la vez que se disponía a entrar al lugar que ahora, él consideraba, el más peligroso en la tierra.

* * *

¡Bien! Eso fue todo. Lamento la demora de un día, pero ocurrieron ciertos acontecimientos y no pude hacer más que terminarlo hasta hoy día (a eso agreguenle que quería hacer un final que fuera más o menos concreto, realista o... que bah, un buen final). Como sea, espero que les haya gustado esta „pequeña" historia. En fin, este es el final, pero, como ya es costumbre, le espera un epílogo, el cual quisiera entregar en estas primeras semanas del mes. Respecto a lo que dije algunos capitulos antes, sobre un posible retiro tras acabar esta historia...pues pensé en hacer una secuela de mi primer fic, Los Espiritus de la Puerta, como un ultimo fic y luego pasar al retiro. En fin, gracias por seguir esta historia, se los agradezco de corazón. Bye-bye! Nos vemos en el epílogo.


	12. Epilogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa

"Thanks for your preference :)_"-_pensamiento de personajes

* * *

**Epilogo: Happy Holyday **

**19 de Diciembre de 1923**

Sinfjotli miraba desde la ventana del tren como todo el desierto blanco iba derritiéndose a su alrededor. Era un cambio increíble, sobre todo por el hecho que por fin podía ver un amanecer, aunque fuera desde un vagón de tren. A su lado iba, durmiendo, la muchacha que había sido nombrada su aprendiz y compañera. En la travesía que habían pasado él había aprendido que no se trataba de una molesta compañía, sino que era una potencial alquimista y quizás la única persona, exceptuando el ente que tenía dentro de su cuerpo, en la que podía confiar. Además, sin ella no habría podido sobrevivir al interrogatorio del capitán enviado a supervisar la "operación de limpieza" del reducto rebelde.

**-Flashback-**

-Por última vez, capitán, no he visto nada de fuera de lo reportado.- el capitán, cuyo único nombre conocido era Boris, era un sujeto de apariencia imponente y con cara de muy pocas amistades.

-Por la forma en que "alguien" despedazó a todos los hombres de un solo puesto, parece que viste más de lo que aparece en los diarios y papeles.

-Luego de ver a cientos de mujeres abusadas en las que podría estar su esposa, hijas o hermanas ¿no habría hecho usted lo mismo?

-Contenga su lengua, Sinfjotli: usted tendrá un mayor rango, pero solo por mera casualidad y para tenerlo vigilado. Le faltan años y experiencia para siquiera poder pisarme los talones. Ahora dígame ¿Ha usted visto algo más?- el muchacho podría seguir sin decir nada por más tiempo, pero Jane intervino en su defensa de todas formas.

-No creo que usted también deba hablar de escalafones y rangos, capitán: al igual que usted, yo también luche en Drachma y créame que no recuerdo haberlo visto a usted en alguna escaramuza o batalla. Además, déjeme recordarle que usted fue recogido como un desertor por el mismisimo general Eckter… y dado que el Sr. Huntington también era su subordinado, digame usted ¿Ha visto usted algo más?- el Drachamata arruga el entrecejo y responde con molestia.

-Los problemas de Huntington no me corresponden y su muerte es simplemente tragica. No tengo nada que ver en uno ni en lo otro.- dicho esto, el hombre se va.

-Gracias Jane.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Ese sujeto puede ser un bastardo a veces, pero es un buen soldado.- luego, el hombre vuelve y le habla a ambos soldados.

-Señores, es hora de que regresen a Central. El tren del ejército sale en cuatro días, así que les pediré que vuelvan en el tren del 19 por la madrugada. Quiero que informen al Comandante de este hallazgo ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señor.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Quizás no sea tan malo.

-Perdón ¿Dijo algo, maestro?

-Ah, estabas despierta.- dijo sin sorpresa y sin mirar a la chica.- No, nada, solo pensaba en voz alta ¿Se supone que tendré que ir contigo a todas y cada una de mis misiones?

-Sí, así parece. Aunque, si desea que no vaya con usted…

-No, por mi no hay problema. Solo decía que quizás no sea tan malo… viajar acompañado.- ella sonríe y suelta lo que parece ser una risa, para luego volverse a dormir. El alquimista la mira por el rabillo del ojo y vuelve a mirar el valle que ahora se extiende delante de él.

* * *

**Mismo día, mismo tren, diferente vagón y diferente hora**

Alphonse miraba el mismo paisaje que Sinfjotli Lentz observaba. Estaba empezando a extrañar el color verde del pasto y de las espigas de trigo, tanto como ahora empezaba a extrañar los fuertes pero suaves brazos de Rosamund. Por supuesto, nada de eso hubiera ocurrido de no ser por la chica.

**-Flashback-**

Apenas llegó al pueblo, Alphonse y Stephen escoltaron a la chica hasta su casa y luego se dirigieron al hotel. Alphonse durmió como un muerto todo ese día y despertó a cerca de las 11:00 AM del día 18. En la sala de estar esperaba Rosamund Stephanova. Alphonse salió con ella y caminó durante un largo rato, recorriendo la ciudad, durante el inviernal día sin sol ni luna, solo alumbrado por las estrellas. Varias personas lo veían pasar y murmuraban, algunos creía que podría tratarse simplemente de un espíritu y otros más cuerdos creían que había logrado volver de la montaña pero había perdido la vista, razón por la cual la joven Stephanova iba sujeta de su brazo. La verdad es que ella disfrutaba tener cerca de ella a un milagro andante como él y este no podía sentirse mejor por tener su brazo al lado del busto de una joven tan linda como ella. Iban hablando sobre lo que el alquimista había visto en cada lugar de su sueño: los lugares que eran antes la iglesia, la casa de Lygmante y otros eran ahora parte de un parque, un mercado, una plaza, etc. Finalmente, llegaron al cementerio de la ciudad, el único lugar que no había cambiado en nada desde hacía más de dos siglos.

-Y es por esa razón que ella me llamó Alphonse. Lamento no haber sido sincero contigo respecto a eso.

-No te preocupes, no es que mi imagen de ti haya cambiado. Es más, se ha fortalecido.

-¿Tu crees? Bien, quisiera saber ¿Cómo es que la señorita Stephanova me ve?

-Mmm… para mí tú eres un milagro viviente: apareces cuando te requieren, rompes las leyendas y las tornas en realidad, acabas con una bruja milenaria y además de ello haces que ella te tenga tanta estima para darte personalmente las lygmantitas. Si te tuviera que definir, tú serías un súper hombre tal como murmuran todos en el pueblo.

-Jajajajajajaja… resultó tener un lado infantil, Srta. Stephanova.- ella hace un puchero ante la burla del su acompañante, quien se pone serio al sentir las uñas de la chica clavándose en su brazo.- No, no soy un héroe: digamos que solo soy un alquimista, uno con mucha suerte.- Alphonse se detiene ante los restos de una lápida en la que apenas se puede ver nada.- Tengo una duda ¿De quién era esta tumba?- el viejo sepulturero que pasaba convenientemente por ahí escuchó la pregunta.

-Es la tumba más vieja del lugar: data de los años 1400 y le perteneció a la familia Ignatis.

-Eso significa que esta es la tumba en la que ellos dos…- Alphonse asiente ante la incredulidad de la chica.

-Aquí fue donde se conocieron, es obvio que aquí deba terminar su historia.- le dice.- Y, lamentablemente, es aquí donde nosotros nos separamos, Srta. Stephanova.

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas tan pronto? Pero, aún hay demasiadas cosas para que conozcas aquí y parece que la gente de este lugar ya te tiene cierto aprecio.

-¿Tu crees? A mi me parece que me ven como un bicho raro. Además, los muérdagos se marchitan y necesito crear esa poción antes de que eso ocurra.

-Aquí también hacen esa clase de pociones.

-No la que estoy buscando. Lamento no poder pasar más tiempo contigo, pero acordé en regresar antes del 25 a casa.

-Ya veo. Entonces, te puedo pedir un favor.- ella se quita un collar de plata que llevaba una media luna, igualmente hecha de plata.- Suelo usarlo pocas veces dado que es muy valioso para mí. Quisiera que lo conserves.- Alphonse pareció recordar la escena en que Thomas hizo lo propio con Lygmante.

-¿Estas segura? Es plata…- el joven hecha un vistazo rápido pero puede reconocer el brillo del metal.- ¡plata pura! No puedo aceptarlo así como así…

-Es un regalo y es mi decisión dárselo a quien yo quiera.- le dice ella mientras se empina para pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y colocarle el collar. Estando en esa posición, la chica le sonríe.- pensándolo bien, creo que no debería dártelo gratis.

-Ya veo ¿Qué es lo que…?- la chica hace un esfuerzo y sus labios logran alcanzar la boca del alquimista. El mismo no pudo hacer nada más que continuar ese minuto tan largo. Finalmente, ella lo soltó.

-Creo que con eso es suficiente.- él ahora es el que la besa y ella queda más sorprendida aún, pues no se lo esperaba realmente. Luego del beso, ella estaba paralizada.- ¿Y eso porque fue?

-_Quid pro quo_, Rosamund. Nada más que eso.- le dice el joven con una sonrisa a la vez que le agita los cabellos y ella lo abraza con fuerza.

-No me olvides. No me importa si nunca vuelves, solo te pido eso.

-Creeme: aunque desaparezca de este mundo sería imposible olvidarte.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Alphonse observaba ahora el collar que la chica le había dado. Ahora brillaba por el sol de la tarde, a diferencia de aquel último día en que solo podía verlo brillar a la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

-Lindo collar.- le dice Stephen.

-Gracias.

-¿Cuánto te costó?

-Mmmm…- tras pensarlo un poco, respondió.-…una fortuna, pero creo que valió la pena.- Stephen parece contento con la respuesta y luego mira la caja en la que están guardadas las plantas que impulsaron semejante viaje.

-A todo esto ¿Y realmente valdrá la pena?

-Ojalá que así sea. De no ser así me hundiré en la más grande de las miserias.- le respondió el mismo Alphonse preocupándose un poco.- No dudo de la eficacia de la poción.

-Pero sí de su composición ¿cierto? Temes tener la receta equivocada.

-Exacto… bueno, lo peor que podría pasar sería que mi hermano tuviera una fuerte diarrea.

Los días pasaron y por fin, llegado el 24 de Diciembre, el tren hizo escala en el pueblo de Rizenbull. Eran recién las nueve de la mañana cuando Sinfjotli se percató de que estaban detenidos. Jane dormía en el asiento de en frente suyo y uno de los hombres del tren la despertó al avisarles a ambos que estaban haciendo escala en Rizenbull.

-Si desea comprar algo o estirar las piernas fuera del tren, le sugiero que lo haga ahora: la siguiente escala será en 4 días.

-Bien, supongo que podría bajar a comprar algo.- dice Jane estirando su cuerpo y colocándose la chaqueta.

-Dense prisa por favor, el tren sale en una hora y media.- avisa el hombre

-¿Hora y media?

-Hemos estado aquí desde hace media hora, señorita ¿Su acompañante no le dijo nada?- ella fulmina a Sinfjotli con la mirada y este solo suspira con pesadez.

-Lo siento, te veías tan cómoda y tranquila durmiendo que pensé que te molestaría despertarte.- ella lo mira un buen rato, como buscando la mentira en sus palabras.- Hey, no te miento, lo juro.- Esas palabras parecieron convencerla.

-¿Quieres bajar a comprar algo?- él le sonríe, se para y le extiende la mano, la cual ella toma silenciosamente.

Afuera era todo movimiento: hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños, yendo y viniendo con diferentes bultos, algunos sacando sus equipajes y otros metiéndolos. Y en la sección de carga de ganado era donde ahora se encontraba Alphonse Elric.

-¿Por qué siempre que viajo en tren debo terminar, de alguna u otra manera, rodeado de ovejas?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Es una larga historia, una larga y tristísima historia que no creo que valga la pena contar.- añadió el alquimista mientras arrebataba su maleta al hombre de la empresa que se la acababa de alcanzar.- Gracias, genio. Reza porque no falte nada.- el empleado se fue con la cabeza gacha, bien sea por la vergüenza o porque no quería que el cliente insatisfecho escuchara sus improperios, convertidos en murmullos imperceptibles.- Yo que usted no volvería a decir eso.- le dijo Alphonse, a lo que el sujeto salió del lugar caminando lo más rápido posible.

-Parece que de verdad te trae malos recuerdos.

-Ciertamente, no sabes lo difícil que es la vida para una armadura.- y mientras Alphonse se dirigía hacía la salida de la estación, mientras, por la dirección contraria, Jane y Sinfjotli se dirigían a un puesto de dulces, guiados por el olfato de la chica.

-He escuchado maravillas acerca del pie de manzana y las manzanas acarameladas que hacen en este pueblo.

-Parece que tu vida en el ejército no ha sido tan mala después de todo.

-Jeje…- dice ella haciéndole entender que no le dio risa.- la verdad es que me gusta mucho lo que es la preparación de postres y esas cosas. Sabes, en la cafetería del cuartel la Sra. Atkins prepara unas tortas de chocolate que son para chuparse los dedos.

-Cierto… sabes, me he estado preguntando ¿Por qué estas actuando más cordial conmigo?

-Bueno, estuve pensando: vamos a estar trabajando juntos por un buen tiempo ¿cierto?- el alquimista asiente.- bien, pues, si va a ser así, entonces creo que deberíamos llevarnos lo mejor posible, olvidar que alguna vez fuimos rivales y empezar de nuevo ¿De acuerdo?

-Sabes, creo que algo parecido te dije al inicio de este viaje.- ella se sonroja ante lo que dijo y al recordar todo lo acontecido.- Jejeje… en fin, si se trata de empezar de nuevo, mejor empezar desde el inicio- él toma su mano y se inclina ligeramente hacia ella.- Mi nombre es Sinfjotli Lentz, es un placer servir a su lado, Srta. Fallwind.

-No deberías ser tan formal.- le dice ella sintiendo una mezcla de vergüenza y burla al ver al muchacho besar su mano y mirarle desde abajo.- Ven, te invitaré un pie si no vuelves a hacer una de esas payasadas, maestro.

Y es por un solo instante que, mientras que Sinfjotli avanzaba, pudo escuchar una voz conocida… no la de Jane… la de alguien más… una pequeña jaqueca surgió al sonar la voz por su oído y fue creciendo hasta hacer que el chico se sujetara levemente la cabeza. El dolor trajo consigo recuerdos borrosos… difusos momentos que narraban una historia de tragedias y alegrías que él mismo había protagonizado meses antes y que no recordaba para nada.

-¿Sucede algo, maestro?- el muchacho abrió los ojos lentamente y, cuando pararon las cortas y fugaces imágenes, pudo erguirse nuevamente.- ¿Maestro?

-Parece que solo fue un mareo, nada de que preocuparse.-Sinfjotli hubiera podido descubrir en tan solo unos minutos de que se trataba aquello, si toda la publicidad que el pueblo tenia de los hermanos Elric no hubieran sido removidas por un festival próximo a celebrarse.- Ahora, sobre ese pie de manzana…

Al otro lado de la muchedumbre, Alphonse y Stephen ya estaban por salir de la estación, cuando el primero se detuvo.

-¿Sucede algo, Al?

-Mmm… no, solo creí haber escuchado la voz de un conocido.- ambas parejas de jóvenes abandonan el lugar, una en dirección al pueblo y la otra hacia la cafetería de la estación, para luego volver al tren e irse de ese pueblo, al que volverían meses después y en circunstancias no tan pacificas.

Ahora iban avanzando por el camino de tierra que conducía hacia el pueblo. El caminar se hacía tan pesado en medio de la tierra húmeda por las ultimas lluvias, por lo que fue un alivio para ellos el encontrarse con una carreta de materiales de construcción que pasaba por allí.

-Es un alivio que haya aparecido por aquí: mis medias están completamente mojadas.- dijo Stephen, agradecido con el hombre de la carreta.

-No hay de que, solo estaba pasando por aquí. Y entonces ¿De donde han venido?

-Del norte, desde la frontera

-¿En serio? ¿Con el frío que hace han viajado hasta allí?- ambos asintieron.- Vaya, estos jóvenes de hoy: están metidos en cada aventura.

-Ni se lo imagina, señor. Pero creo que no tendré más tiempo para esta clase de cosas, es más, es hora de ponerse serios: a partir de mañana conseguiré una carreta y me haré mercader.- se expresó Alphonse con un brillo de voluntad en sus ojos, el cual se fue cuando el viejo conductor le dijo.

-Creo que es un oficio algo complicado, muchacho, y en estos tiempos no da muchas ganancias dado que los mercaderes ya no usan carretas. Pero creo que como vendedor itinerante te puede ir bien.

-Entonces que así sea.- Alphonse mira al caballo del hombre y luego pregunta.- ¿No tendrá otro…?

-¿Caballo? Bueno, para empezar, Mildred es una yegua y ahora se encarga de tirar esta carreta pues a mi semental, Porthos, se le ha roto una pata en la última faena. Ninguno de los dos está en venta, pero tengo un caballo joven, ya casi en la edad para estas faenas… a lo mejor te interesa.

-Sí, gracias señor.- a los pocos minutos, el hombre gira hacia lo que parece ser una casa en construcción. Alphonse cree reconocer la ubicación del lugar.- este lugar es…

-Sí, era donde antes estaba la casa de esos hermanos, los Elric.- Alphonse mira hacía el hombre y luego hacía la colina.- vengo a dejarle unos materiales al nuevo dueño, aunque me temo que por mi edad no podré subir todo esto hasta allá.

-Si es por eso, no se preocupe: nosotros lo conocemos, simplemente deje los materiales y nosotros los llevaremos.

-¿En serio? Oh, de verás se lo agradezco, jóvenes.- ambos muchachos y el viejo bajan las cosas y las dejan fuera de la carreta. El hombre se despide y sigue su camino, mientras Alphonse y Stephen dejan todo en la construcción: no había nadie.

-Parece que Edward se ha tomado el día libre ¿eh?

-Debe ser por la fecha: el 24 de Diciembre celebrábamos algo llamado víspera de navidad.

-¿Y eso que es?

-Una fiesta, pero en este lugar no tiene mucho sentido hablar de esto. Por otro lado, mira que se ha avanzado mucho la construcción de la casa.

-Pues sí, en apenas unas semanas han hecho mucho.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que la abuela lo ha estado sobre explotando.

-Que sean 570 cens

-Hecho.- cuando hubieron terminado de dejar los materiales, los muchachos se dirigieron a la casa Rockbell. Allí, en la terraza, sentado sobre una mecedora, estaba dormido su hermano.- ¡Hermano!- el mayor de los Elric abre los ojos y ve a su hermano a la distancia.

-¡Hey, Al!- dice alzando el brazo de automail y levantándose a duras penas de la mecedora.- Auch, vieja maldita…-murmura mientras va al encuentro de su hermano.- ¡Alphonse! Hasta que volviste ¿A dónde te fuiste a meter?

-A la frontera de Drachma.- Edward lo mira con rareza.

-Bromeas ¿verdad?

-Es una larga historia, te la contaré más tarde. Por otro lado ¿Qué te pasa? Parece como si te hubieran reventado las articulaciones.

-Oh, esto… verás algunos días después de que te fuiste, Winry enfermó y yo la estuve cuidando. Luego, cuando ella estuvo recuperada yo fui quien cayó enfermo y bueno el trabajo empezó a acumularse y la vieja me obligó a trabajar el doble de tiempo.

-Debió ser difícil.

-Sí, trabajar el doble es sumamente agotador: mis músculos me duelen.

-También cuidar de Winry estando peleados.- Edward suspira profundamente y toma a su hermano de los hombros.- ¿Eh?

-La verdad, Alphonse, es que… ah… bueno… nunca estuvimos peleados.- Alphonse mantuvo una cara de póquer durante un largo tiempo, como quién procesa esa corta frase con un contenido tan profundo como el espacio sideral.

-Perdón, no entendí ¿A que te refieres?- preguntó con un tono de voz cordial y la misma cara de póquer mientras que dentro de él algo empezaba a hervir.

-Que… yo y Winry fingimos estar peleados… lo siento.- algo dentro de Alphonse pareció perderse… y cualquier persona que lo conociera sabia que era su compostura.

-¿QUIERES DECIR QUE HICE TODO ESTE VIAJE Y PUSE MI TRASERO EN PELIGRO SOLO POR UNA BROMA?- le reclama el alquimista a su hermano con cierto enojo.

-¡Hey! No era una broma. Además, en parte lo hicimos por ti.

-¿Por mi? Como pue…

-Por supuesto que puede ayudarte en algo.- dijo Winry saliendo de la casa.- Durante mucho tiempo te hemos estado observando, Al, y te veíamos siempre tan pensativo y únicamente teniendo como pasatiempo esas esculturas de hurones…

-Gatos

-¡Lo que sean! Nos gustó la idea de que te fueras a embarcar en un viaje para conocer gente, nuevas experiencias y dejar todos los problemas del pasado atrás ¿O acaso no fue así?- Alphonse hace un recuento mental de todo por lo que pasó en el viaje y al recordar a Rosamund un rubor inevitable se apoderó de su rostro. Winry lo notó rápidamente.- Oh, veo que di en el blanco ¿Quién es ella y como se llama? ¿Piensas traerla algún día?

-No, no… pero… lo sé, fue una buena experiencia… pero… pero…- las piernas del chico caen por la pesadez y con una mueca de cansancio y tristeza le muestra los muérdagos a su hermano.- ¿Ahora que se supone que haré con estas cosas?- su hermano mira las plantas y las sostiene en sus manos.

-¿Qué planeabas hacer con estos muérdagos?

-Había leído acerca de una poción y… como ustedes… bueno, como creí que ustedes estaban peleados, entonces yo…

-Entonces hazla y la beberé.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?

-Si tanto te costó conseguir esos muérdagos, entonces creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

-Yo también me tomaré lo que sea que hagas, después de todo, también te lo debo.

-Oh, excelente, entonces comenzaré a preparar todo.- Alphonse entra a la casa, llevándose la mayoría de muérdagos, dejando algunas ramas con su hermano. Stephen, que hasta ese momento solo había estado viendo, se acerca a ambos.

-¿Están realmente seguros de que querrán tomar esa cosa?

-No tenemos de otra, al pobrecito lo hemos mandado lejos y si él ha hecho todo esto por nosotros, creo que es lo menos que le debemos.- le dice Winry, mientras Edward cuelga una de las ramas bajo el marco de la puerta.

-Como sea jefa, estoy sumamente cansado por el largo viaje, creo que me iré a dormir.

-Te avisaremos a la hora de la cena.

-Muchas gracias.- el chico avanza y pasa al lado de Edward, quien mira el muérdago desde abajo del marco.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunta Winry.

-Oh, nada… solo decoración.

-Es raro que tú te preocupes por esa clase de cosas.- cuando ella pasa a su lado, él la toma de la cintura y la retiene.- ¿Qué…?- ella no dice nada más pues él la besa siguiendo cierta tradición que se tiene por estos lares. Cuando él la suelta, le dice.- Creo que tendrás que contarme muchas cosas al respecto.

-Sí, seguro te las contaré en otro momento, no te preocupes. De momento, vamos a ver como va la cena ¿Me ayudas?- agrega el muchacho pues se encuentra sumamente dolorido.

La cena fue hecha por petición de Edward casi como si se tratará de un banquete. Pese a que en el otro mundo habían pasado por situaciones económicas extremas y casi nunca podían hacer una cena de víspera navideña (con excepción de su último año, cuando huían de los nazis y contaban con un numeroso grupo de gente). Ahora, en este lugar donde el cristianismo era una religión muerta y olvidada, la navidad no se celebraba, pero el hecho de tener a un pariente de vuelta en casa era motivo suficiente para ello. La cena se llevó de la mejor manera, con Alphonse hablando de su viaje, sus experiencias y su encuentro con Rosamund.

-¿Y que viste en esa montaña "maldita"?- preguntó Edward con un tono burlón por su escepticismo.- ¿Te encontraste a una linda chica fantasmal?- tras pensarlo un poco, Alphonse respondió.

-Nah, como crees: fui hacía los muérdagos los recogí y volvimos a bajar de la montaña.

-Jajaja por supuesto que sería así ¿Cómo podrían existir los fantasmas?- dijo mientras vaciaba sobre su boca otra copa de vino. Su hermano prefirió guardar la historia en secreto ¿Quién le hubiera creído?- y bien ¿a que clase de pócima te referías?

-Ah, cierto, aquí la tengo.- Alphonse saca de su saco una botella pequeña.- la receta decía que procura felicidad perpetua a quienes lo tomen.

-Solo espero que funcione y no nos mande al hospital.- le dijo su hermano mientras vertía el contenido en dos vasos.- Bien, Winry ¿lista?

-Por supuesto.- ambos hacen chocar los vasos y beben del liquido rojizo.- Es raro, sabe muy bien, esperaba que fuera más amargo.- tras unos segundos… ella no siente nada.- No pasa nada, por lo menos no veo que ocurra nada ¿Tu sientes algo Ed?- ella puede notar que Edward no deja de mirarla.- ¿Ed? ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Winry? La verdad es que… yo…- entonces el mayor de los Elric ve como la expresión de su novia cambia ligeramente.- Tu también sientes eso ¿cierto? Ese ligero gorgoteo en tu estomago…

-Sí, yo… Ed…

-Winry…

-Yo debo…

-¡No! ¡Yo voy primero!- el alquimista retrocede lo más rápido que puede, tumbando la silla en el proceso y sale corriendo hacia el baño.

-¡Hey! No es justo tu estas más cerca de la puerta.- le dice la chica, quien logra alcanzarlo antes de que pueda girar la perilla.

-Winry, no estorbes y déjame entrar, yo llegué primero.

-No seas desconsiderado, puedes aguantarte hasta llegar al baño de tu cuarto.

-No, no puedo. Ahora ¡Apártate!

-Cuida tu tono de voz conmigo, idiota.

-Cállate, entupida.

-Descerebrado.

-¡Maniática de la mecánica!

-¡Cerdo alquimista!- Stephen se acerca a Alphonse, sosteniendo la botellita y mirando la cara desencajada del alquimista.

-Creo que no resulto como esperábamos, es más, volvimos al inicio de esta comedia ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-No lo sé, seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

-¿Era necesario que tuviera buen sabor?- preguntó Pinako.- Muchas de ese tipo de pociones son famosas por dos cosas: su efectividad y su sabor desagradable.

-Es extraño, solo le agregué un poco de miel para disimular el…- Stephen y todos los que quedaban en la mesa lo miran como quien le dicen "¿Qué demonios has hecho?".- Hay, no, no me digan de que…- todos asienten, hasta el pequeño hijo de Rose. Alphonse, estupefacto, deja caer su cabeza sobre la mesa de madera, lamentando su suerte y maldiciéndose una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué a mi?

* * *

El restaurante en el que se encontraban esa noche era uno de los más caros que hubiera podido pagar en su vida, aunque claro, no había nada que un buen sueldo no pudiera pagar y sobre todo si es por concederle un capricho a tu esposa embarazada. Esa era la situación de Roy Mustang esa noche, aunque andaba algo preocupado, más que por la cuenta exorbitante que recibiría antes de irse, por las noticias que le habían traído del norte.

**-Flashback-**

-Así que en resumidas cuentas, eso fue lo que pasó, señor.- terminó de explicar Sinfjotli a Mustang.

-Trata de personas ¿eh? Quien hubiera podido creerlo. Creo que tendremos que enviar uno que otro embajador hacia las fronteras.

-Los controles de frontera ya han sido alertados y hasta ahora se han detenido alrededor de 16 "cargamentos" en diferentes fronteras del país.

-Excelente ¿No tienes nada más que informar?

-No, señor.

-Entonces retírate y muy buen trabajo, por cierto.- Sinfjotli hace un saludo, da media vuelta y se retira del lugar.- Parece que habrá que cerrar el cerco sobre Eckter y algunos oficiales más ¿No te parece, Armstrong?- le dice al musculoso que hace aparición apenas escucha su nombre.

-Ciertamente, su nombre ha resultado muy mencionado a lo largo de esta misión.-Mustang apoya su mentón sobre sus manos.

-Investígalo, a él y a sus contactos: ninguno debe ser dejado de lado ¿entendido?

-Como diga, Comandante.- el corpulento hombre sale del lugar y deja a su jefe con una mirada pensativa clavada sobre la puerta.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-¿Piensas en el trabajo aún en tu aniversario de bodas?- le pregunta su mujer al verlo totalmente pensativo

-¿Eh? Ah, no, no… es solo que… bueno, si, estaba pensando en el trabajo.

-No te sientas culpable, la verdad yo también.- le dice ella, con una apacible sonrisa.

-Tu menos que nadie debería estar preocupada por esas cosas, después de todo, estas de baja.

-Aun así, no deja de ser preocupante.- su mujer baja la voz y le habla casi en un susurro, pero sin bajar ni ocultar la mirada.- Dijiste que Eckter estaba implicado en todo esto ¿cierto?

-Pues si, hay una gran probabilidad que él sea quien haya dirigido toda esta operación de tráfico de personas. Aunque con la cantidad de pruebas que tenemos no alcanza para realizar una acusación relevante. Por otro lado, hay una cosa más que me preocupa.

-¿Es sobre Sinfjotli?

-Sí, precisamente es sobre él. El interrogatorio al único prisionero que pudimos obtener de la operación dio un resultado… como decirlo… algo tétrico…

-¿Qué dijo?

-Dijo: "ese sujeto esta demente. Puedo entender que se sienta furioso y que desee nuestra muerte. Pero, mientras los mataba, mientras usaba esos hilos para hacer pedazos a mis compañeros… su mirada de rabia, por unos instantes… se convirtió en una de insana satisfacción…. Él sonreía…"- Riza estaba sorprendida. Si bien ella sabía que las habilidades del muchacho eran extraordinarias, no tenia idea que estas pudieran, quizás, hacer estragos en su estado mental.- El informe forense tampoco es muy favorable para el muchacho: todo parece indicar que las partes humanas encontradas fueron troceadas repetidas veces y con violencia.

-Entiendo… entonces eso significa que…

-Deberemos mantener más vigilado a tu muchacho. Tal vez, si le creamos un escuadrón….

-No, eso sería un gasto mayor y poner más personas en riesgo.

-Entonces ¿Qué sugieres que haga?- ella le toma de la mano para tranquilizarlo.

-Quiero que confíes y dejes todo esto en manos de Jane.

-¿Crees que ella pueda sola?- la sonrisa de su esposa hace que un corto escalofrío ascienda por su espalda.

-Creo que con ella bastará.- ella suelta la mano de su esposo y toma la copa de jugo de uva que tenía al lado, en reemplazo del vino, dado su estado de gestante.- Es mejor que él sienta que pueda confiar en alguien, y quien mejor que una mujer joven como ella.

-Cierto…- Roy toma su copa de vino y la choca con la de su esposa.- brindo por ella… ah, y por nuestro aniversario.- agrega con una sonrisa, la cual es correspondida por su esposa.

* * *

Seguía sin amanecer en el norte y mientras Rosamund Stephanova se había quedado dormida en su habitación tras reponerse de la partida de Alphonse, una pareja de forasteros acababa de llegar a Deep White Mountain.

-Así que, Jack ¿Cierto?- preguntó la pareja del muchacho con una voz sumamente ronca y débil- ¿Por qué se supone que tenemos que detenernos en este lugar?

-Espera un momento y verás.- el muchacho miró las piernas de la chica, las cuales se movían torpemente- ¿Tienes dificultades para caminar?

-Algunas… aún no me acostumbro a estas piernas… y no creo poder acostumbrarme a este cuerpo: está muy viejo para mí.- Jack aún recuerda el primer momento del encuentro con ella…

**-Flashback-**

Jack acababa de llegar al claro de los abedules. Frente a él, un brillante y aterrador espectáculo se manifestaba: era el momento en que Lygmante Endriukaitis iba a dejar a las almas que estaban atrapadas allí en libertad.

-Parece que he llegado en buen momento.- se dijo el muchacho a si mismo.- ¿¡Hay alguien allí!?- gritó al entrar al lugar. Cabe decir que, apenas lo hizo, sintió como si parte de su energía estuviera intentando escapar de él.

-¿Cómo es que un humano con más de un alma puede estar aquí? Es más ¿Cómo es siquiera posible tu existencia?- él aludido sonríe como única respuesta, a lo que la mujer continúa.- Como sea, no tengo tiempo para esto: hay una eternidad esperándome y tu estas estorbando, así que simplemente da la vuelta y continúa tu camino.

-¿Qué te obliga a dejar tu fortaleza, mi señora? ¿Es acaso un mortal el que ha logrado calmar tu sed de sangre y el vacío de tu alma?- ella, que estaba levitando y preparándose ya para entrar en paz consigo misma, paraliza lo que está haciendo para mirar bien a ese insignificante sujeto.- ¿O es acaso que lo quieres ver en la otra vida? ¿Qué opinarías si te dijera que puedes alcanzar a este sujeto en esta vida sin tener que morir?- en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, Lygmante se paró a menos de 20 centímetros de Jack.

-¿Qué sabes tu de eso?

-La esencia de un hombre y una mujer provienen de aquí… quizás era la tuya y la de él… no, creo que era de alguien más, después de todo, de ti no puedo percibir ni un aroma. A lo que me refiero es que puedo darte lo que a ti te falta… o ¿será que no tienes las agallas para enfrentar la vida eterna?- Lygamante lo mira a los ojos y hace chasquear los dedos, lo que hace que una gran estaca roma de hielo salga del suelo y golpee a Jack en el pecho, haciéndolo soltar el bulto y volar por los aires, para luego estrellarse con un árbol y caer de cara a la nieve.

-No me vengas a hablar de inmortalidad, mocoso.- la chica mira hacía el bulto que esta envuelto en una manta.- ¿Qué es…?

-¿Y por que no podría hablarle de inmortalidad, mi señora? ¿No crees que yo podría enseñarte una o dos cosas?- Lygamnte tiene la mirada escéptica y la boca torcida en un gesto de incertidumbre y solo atina a estirar su mano y flexionar los dedos, como si estuviera sujetando algo: en ese instante, del suelo salen 15 estacas puntiagudas que atraviesan el cuerpo de Jack, quien queda suspendido en el aire, colgado por las estacas.- Aaaagh… ah-h… agh…

-Es raro, el primer golpe debió matarte inmediatamente por destrozarte el esternón y provocarte un paro cardiaco. Esta vez deberías haber muerto al instante: te he atravesado el corazón y los pulmones. Ah, espera…- la chica flexiona el dedo índice y una estaca de hielo sale y atraviesa la cabeza de Jack.- ¡Listo! Con eso deberías estar más que muerto.- la chica le da la espalda y vuelve a dirigirse al bulto, pero antes que pueda tocarlo, Jack destroza las estacas con su automail y apunta sus filosas garras a la cara de la chica.- interesante…- dice ella, quien extiende un dedo que, al hacer contacto con el automail, lo congela inmediatamente.- pero patético.

-Que arrogancia te han dado los años, mi anciana señora.- el joven hace pedazos la capa de hielo al hacer elástico su automail y trata de lanzar un azote sobre el cuello de la mujer, pero esta vuelve a congelar su brazo de acero, esta vez usando sus dos palmas.- una apertura.- el joven lanza una patada lateral hacia el abdomen de la bruja, pero solo puede ver como la parte que toca se transforma en nieve, dejando pasar su pierna. Ante esto, el joven se separa de ella.- ¿Qué rayos eres?- ella, algo molesta por el comentario a su vejez, pero más que nada impaciente por irse, decide acabar con él.

-Eres una persona con potencial, pero tendré que matarte, aquí y ahora.- dice ella mientras convoca a su bastón alquímico.

-¡Ja! ¿Cómo podrás matar a un inmortal, anciana?- la mujer golpea la nieve con su bastón y alrededor de 17 dragones y monstruos de hielo aparecen alrededor, amenazando caer sobre el joven.- Oh, mierda…- Todos se lanzaron sobre él, quien comenzó esquivando y haciendo que varios se choquen entre ellos, haciendo saltar trozos de polvo de hielo y otros materiales. Finalmente dos lograron tomarlo por las piernas y la cadera.- Vas a ver…- Jack junta sus manos y va ha hacer volar todo el lugar, pero sus brazos son tomados por dos dragones

-Ciertamente, no es facil matar a un inmortal.- entonces Jack se da cuenta que se va hundiendo poco a poco.- pero si te entierro bajo toneladas de nieve y hielo sin que nadie de aquí te descubra, entonces ¿no crees que es algo peor que la muerte?

-Si este iceberg se hunde más, entonces haré volar este lugar.- Lygmante lo mira con escepticismo.- Mis círculos de transmutación harán volar este asqueroso bosque gracias a la cantidad de hidrogeno que hay en el ambiente, a menos que me sueltes y me escuches como es debido.- la bruja entiende a que se refiere: cuando los dragones chocaban entre si e hicieron volar trozos de hielo y nieve, el ambiente se había cargado de hidrogeno y oxigeno, los cuales eran altamente combustibles.

-Demonios.- ella chasquea sus dedos y Jack queda libre, pero antes de que pueda erguirse, sus manos quedan atrapadas por dos bodoques de hielo pegados al suelo, lo que lo deja arrodillado ante la bruja blanca.- Habla rápido, mocoso.

-Es lo que le he estado preguntando desde que llegué ¿Qué es lo que te impide salir de aquí y buscar a quien te ha convencido de continuar al otro lado? Dime ¿Es acaso la venganza sobre aquella persona que les hizo todo esto?- ella mira al chico, de forma impasible.- ¿O es simplemente que no posees un cuerpo?

-Diríamos que una mezcla de todo.

-Yo puedo darte las herramientas que necesites para librarte de esas cadenas que te atan a este lugar.- ella toma su barbilla y la alza, obligándola a mirar sus ojos plateado brillantes.

-¿Estas bromeando, cierto? ¿Tienes idea de que es lo que se necesita para que yo pueda salir de aquí?- le responde ella.-Además ¿Qué me espera allí afuera? No hay nadie esperando por mi, no hay nada que pueda tener, solo mis recuerdos y la vida eterna.

-Deja de hacerte la desamparada, mujer.- le dice Jack.- ¿Acaso la persona que te ha metido en la cabeza que la salida a tu suplicio no está libre por el mundo? ¡Tuya será la voluntad de seguirlo y hacer tu vida junto a él! Y solamente si le haces un favor a mi maestro.- ella le da la espalda a Jack para que esta no pueda ver ni la ilusión ni la duda en sus ojos claros.- ¿O acaso no te interesa lo que le pase?- ella voltea y estira la mano, dispuesta a herir a Jack, pero se contiene al ver la sonrisa, no morbosa ni burlona, sino inocente del joven.- Así que si te interesa…

-¿Qué planeas hacerle?

-Nada… pero, el mundo va a cambiar dentro de poco, mi señora, y puede que muchos se queden en el camino. Quisiera que tú, mi señora, participases de esto, en nuestro bando.- ella mira a Jack y solo atina a chasquear los dedos. Jack, esperando un castigo doloroso por aquella acción, se sorprendió al ver que estaba libre de sus bodoques.

-Dime ¿Qué debo hacer y que me has traído?- el asesino se dirige hacía el bulto que seguía tirado en el suelo y quita la manta: allí, sobre la nieve, ahora estaba el cadáver desnudo de Bridget Reader.- ¿Esto…? ¿Sabes que un cuerpo siempre conserva una minúscula cantidad del alma?

-Este no, mi señora: me encargué de sacarla por completo de allí. Y si lo que le preocupa es la ropa, no se preocupe, estaba envuelta en la manta.- Lygmante mira a la mujer, algo más mayor de lo que era ella en vida.- Si la edad es lo que te preocupa, ese puede ser simplemente un cuerpo temporal y podremos encontrar otro más adelante.- la mujer mira el ritual que había empezado: todos los brillos amatistas y aguamarinas seguían refulgiendo, esperando la orden de la bruja para irse.

-Váyanse, junto con este último acto.- la chica pone las manos en el aire y materializa su cetro de hielo alquímico, cuyo extremo hace chocar contra el suelo y forma un circulo bajo ella y el cadáver: la luz celeste y plateada resplandece y varias cientos de almas salieron disparadas de los bosques y de la nieve, todas hacia el cielo. Jack sentía como si algo quisiera escaparse de él, pero resistió. Cuando todo se hubo calmado, Lygmante ya no estaba, solamente quedaba el cadáver. El joven se acercó al cuerpo desnudo y, ante su sorpresa, este se irguió y empezó a doblar lentamente los dedos congelados de las manos y pies, mientras balbuceaba algo.- s-s-s-s-to-fr-r-r-r-r…

-¿Qué cosa? No puedo escucharte bien.- le dice Jack acercándose.- ¿Mi señora?- ante esta pregunta, la chica voltea y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, abre los ojos, ahora plateados y balbucea algo mucho más legible.

-Si-sien-to… frí…o

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-¿Jack? ¿Suceda algo…?

-No, nada, todo está bien.- siguen avanzando lentamente, como si buscaran un lugar en especial. Hasta que finalmente la encuentran. Jack toca algunas veces la puerta y sale a atender aquel hombre con el Alphonse hubiera hablado anteriormente en la taberna.

-Hola ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?

-Lengvenis Bernanrdiston

-Sí, soy yo.

-Venimos a cobrar una deuda que vuestros antepasados tienen con la familia política de esta señorita.- el viejo mira a la chica.

-¿De verás? Pues tendrá que decirme que tan vieja es esa deuda, _misgna_, porque mi padre fue todo lo que quiera, pero no un deudor moroso.- la chica alza la mirada y ve a los ojos del anciano, que reconoce las pupilas plateadas de la muchacha.

-Usted… me recuerda a alguien.- evidentemente, pues solo algunas arrugas más y el bello facial ayudaban a que Bernardiston no fuera idéntico a su ancestro, Bernanrd Graham. La forma en que se nombraba por apellidos había cambiado, pero seguía siendo la misma sangre de su antepasado la que corría por sus venas.

-Y sus ojos me recuerdan mucho a la descripción de alguien que no llegue a conocer jamás.- respondió el viejo, algo atemorizado y mirando, ahora, a Jack.- Si no me equivoco, ustedes vienen por mi ¿cierto?- Jack sonríe ante el comentario

-Me alegra que sepa entender todo rápidamente.

-Déme un minuto.- el viejo va por su abrigo y su sombrero, apaga todas las luces y sale de su casa, acompañando a Jack y Lygmante. Nunca lo vuelven a ver. Los últimos registros de él que se tienen en el pueblo consisten en una carta en la que lega todo el poco dinero que tenía a algún hijo que tuviera y aun se preocupara por él. No le dejó nada a su ex esposa

* * *

Eventualmente, el anciano sería comida de Athanatoi y el espíritu de Lygmante, cuyo poder era tremendamente desproporcionado al débil cadáver de Bridget, reclamaría el cuerpo de Leena, quien había caído "enferma" tras haber recibido incontables dosis de cianuro en sus últimas comidas. Sifridus, quien ya había conseguido el espíritu de Nina dentro del gran amasijo de almas del que estaba compuesto su cuerpo, ahora tenía la pieza que le faltaba para crear a su nuevo athanatoi. Por supuesto Jack no pudo intervenir, ello pese a que le había traído a su jefe la colaboración de Lawrence y buena parte de los remanentes del GLAP, quienes esperarían cerca de Lior, creando la nueva base del Mount Purgatory, donde se llevaría a cabo la batalla final.

* * *

Y es así que, luego de todas las investigaciones llevadas a cabo por parte del ejercito de Amestris, llegó el momento de la incursión a la cueva de los Athanatoi… y es aquí donde acaba la historia, con una escena que, quienes hallan leído "Los Espiritus de la Puerta", podrían reconocer…

**10 de Marzo de 1924**

El Teniente Primero, Allan Redfield, logró salvarse, por los pelos, de esa masacre. Cuando se detuvo el canto de la chica, junto a los gritos de sus hombres, empezó a escucharse un sonido que podía describir cómo "sonido de huesos quebrándose"… Sentía pánico de volver allí, pero debía, sacó su linterna, la puso bajo su pistola y, al momento de alumbrar, descubrió… nada… ni un cadáver. Sólo sangre por todos lados… y a esa niña, mirándole con sus ojos azules y sonrisa tierna, en lugar de ese rostro monstruoso que llevaba antes.

-¿Qué… eres tú? ¿Eres humana?- y ella, se pone el dedo índice bajo el labio inferior y le responde.

-Mi hermano grande, Jacky, y mi maestro me dijeron mmm…Ah, sí… Atanathoi – concluye con una tierna mirada al oficial, que ya no volvería a casa para ver esa mirada en sus dos pequeños hijos.

(...)

* * *

Eso fue todo. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Lamento haberme demorado mucho en presentar este corto epilogo, pero me temo que no he tenido mucho tiempo libre: el ciclo pasado fue pesadísimo y este tampoco es más ligero, además que recién he terminado parciales, ya tendrán una idea de lo agotador que es todo esto (es más, el epilogo me hubiera gustado hacerlo más largo y explicando más escenas cortadas y quizás hacer unos omakes o escenas eliminadas de "LEDP"… pero ya ven que no pude ¬¬). En fin, sí puedo empezar una pequeña continuación de "Los Espíritus de la Puerta", creo que sería para fin de año, por diciembre a lo mejor… por ahora, estoy sumamente ocupado con los estudios, así que simplemente, será un adiós. Muchas gracias por todo. Hasta pronto.


End file.
